The Rogue Agent
by Xabiar
Summary: In the aftermath of the Darth Jadus' attack, Cipher Nine is sent to determine the fate of a seemingly traitorous governor. However, it quickly becomes apparent that other forces are at work and when a long-dead Cipher agent is seemingly involved, Cipher Nine must discover how far his loyalty to the Empire extends.
1. Introduction

Introduction

* * *

This story will not follow the official/canon stories in Star Wars: The Old Republic.

This story contains spoilers for:

\- The entire Imperial Agent Storyline

\- The Jedi Knight Storyline (Chapter I, Chapter II)

\- The Bounty Hunter Storyline (Chapter I)

\- The Sith Warrior Storyline (Chapter I)

* * *

This story may contains material that some may find disturbing.

* * *

Dramatis Personae

(Please note that not all characters are listed)

Cipher Nine – Chiss (Male)

Watcher Two – Human (Female)

Keeper – Human (Male)

* * *

Enjoy the story!


	2. Aftermath

" _This is not your domain Keeper. It is mine. It has always been mine._

 _-Darth Jadus_

* * *

Aftermath

* * *

 _Dromund Kaas: Apartments_

Cipher Nine listened to the quiet pattering of the rain on the windows.

Rain was not unusual for the planet. In fact there was rarely a day when it didn't rain in some capacity. Clouds nearly always covered the planet. Lightning strikes were frequent enough to warrant dedicated lightning rods and traveling dignitaries often required an escort through the jungle for protection against predators. With that said, Cipher Nine had never been surprised that the Sith had decided to make their home here. It was dark, wild and dangerous, nearly the perfect home for the overlords of the Empire.

He didn't mind. After visiting Tatooine and similar planets, he would always take overcast and rainy over scorching heat. Though that aversion to heat could simply be genetics. The Chiss came from an ice planet and thus it would make sense that there would be some additional sensitivity to the heat.

Regardless, the rain could not hide the destroyed buildings within the city.

Three days ago, Cipher Nine had undertaken a mission to eradicate the Eagle's patron who the Eagle claimed was someone within the Empire. Imperial Intelligence had found his location in an unknown system and sent Cipher Nine there to finish the terrorist network once and for all.

He'd fought his way through brainwashed Imperial troopers and droids only to discover that the patron of the Eagle was none other than Darth Jadus himself. Considered to be the most powerful member of the Dark Council, Jadus had apparently been killed when his ship was destroyed in the Eagles initial terrorist attack.

Jadus had revealed that he'd faked his death to operate in secrecy, plotting to cripple his rivals and enemies on the Dark Council. In short, the entire terror network had simply been a tool Jadus had used to cripple his rivals.

He clenched his jaw at the thought.

Jadus had then attempted to recruit him to his side. Earlier, Imperial Intelligence had found plans for weapons that had been dubbed "eradicators". They had then been revealed to be small satellites capable of causing massive amounts of damage with a low chance of detection. The Eagle had been in possession of half of the command codes, which Cipher Nine had acquired after killing him. Jadus revealed that he had the other half.

He had then told him that if orders were not inputted, the eradicators would target blindly, firing at random objects instead of the targets Jadus had designated. Watcher Two, who had been with him at the time suggested that he allow the attacks to happen. She had said that simply shutting the eradicators down would only solve the problem in the short term, which meant that Jadus would most likely escape.

Instead, she had advised that he gain the trust of Jadus and then sabotage the ship while she called for reinforcements. After some consideration he decided that Jadus was the larger threat and allowed the attack to happen.

He had methodically made his way through the ship, sabotaging important components such as the hyperdrive, engines and shields, all the while Jadus had the distress calls of a hundred worlds broadcast throughout the ship.

That had been…difficult… to listen to.

The brainwashed Imperials had finally realized what he was doing and began attacking him. Vector and Kaliyo, two allies who had helped him take down the terrorist network, made short work of them. Once the entire ship was crippled, Watcher Two had told him that reinforcements were coming and that Jadus needed to be distracted. Cipher Nine knew what that meant. He had gone back to Jadus fully expecting to die in service to the Empire.

He told Vector to stand guard outside the bridge as he and Kaliyo went to face Jadus. For the first and only time, Jadus seemed surprised that he had been outmaneuvered. In retrospect, the moment when Jadus had declared his surprise was one of the most satisfying in Cipher Nine's career.

The fight that followed was the most intense fight Cipher Nine had ever been in. Kaliyo was taken out almost instantly as Jadus simply shot lightning at her. It was a miracle that she hadn't died. However, that had given him the opening to start taking shots at the Sith Lord.

What followed next he couldn't really explain. Jadus focused all his energy on him, but he had seemed to be almost….holding back. He used his cloaking generator to get behind Jadus' minions that had accompanied him and killed both of them, all the while Jadus was almost on the other side of the room, looking for him. Jadus had tried to shoot lightning bolts at him but He had been able to avoid them….somehow.

Using the cloaking generator, he had spent the next few minutes disorienting the Sith Lord. Grenades, lights, he used anything that he thought would work. Nothing touched the Sith Lord but he had seemed unbalanced by each attack, something that Cipher Nine hadn't expected from a member of the Dark Council.

Finally, an opening appeared and Cipher Nine, shiv in hand, had stabbed the hand that had held Jadus' lightsaber. As that fell, he caught it and, with no hesitation, stabbed the Sith Lord through the heart. At the time he hadn't seemed to be aware that had happened and thus unloaded the energy remaining in his blaster into the Sith Lords head.

Events happened in quick succession after that. He remembered informing some admiral what had happened as well as speaking to Watcher Two and Keeper, both of whom told him to return to Dromund Kaas to rest. They had said that he would be contacted when they needed him.

And rest he did. For the first time in weeks he slept for a full night. He woke up, quickly wrote his report of the mission and promptly went back to sleep.

The next day the riots started.

He didn't know the full extent but had observed the Imperial Army completely lock down the planet. Most of the rioters were taken into custody but a few were executed on the spot. That seemed to quiet down those who remained. Imperial broadcasts later declared that a lockdown had been ordered on the planet. Cipher Nine had absolutely no sympathy for those who had picked _now_ of all times to start a riot. The Empire had been struck a devastating blow, did people think that aggravating the Imperial Army would improve matters?

He didn't know. The planet was still in lockdown but the curfew had been extended by a few hours. He expected it would end within two days at most. A knock at the door interrupted his retrospective mood. He was fairly certain of who it was. Sure enough, he opened the door to see a young intelligence officer standing at attention.

"Orders from Keeper." The officer stated, handing him a small datapad. "He wants to debrief you, personally."

"Acknowledged and understood." Cipher Nine automatically replied, taking the datapad. The officer saluted, then walked away and Cipher Nine went back into his apartment. The datapad didn't say much:

* * *

Cipher Nine,

Report to Intelligence Headquarters for debriefing at 1200, we have much to discuss.

-Keeper

* * *

Short and to the point. Keeper didn't waste words or time which was something Cipher Nine admired about the human. He had an almost Chiss-like efficiency in dealing with matters, something that he felt many in the Empire lacked. He looked at the time: 0923. He still had a few hours left. But there was no point in waiting here and showing up early never hurt. He could also get a sense of how Imperial Intelligence was fairing _before_ talking to Keeper. With that decided, he went out of the apartment complex and summoned a taxi to take him to Imperial Intelligence.

* * *

Supplementary Material

* * *

Codex: Eradication Day

Eradication Day, as it is known now, was the surprise attack on the Empire that targeted various planets in the Empire based on their military, strategic and political power using small satellites now known as "eradicators". The aftermath of this attack was over fifty thousand people dead, billions of credits worth in damages and the Imperial Military weakened severely. Masterminded by Dark Council member Darth Jadus, the overall goal of the attack had two parts.

The first was fear. The eradicators were nearly invisible to scanners due to their semi-organic nature. The seemingly random nature of the attacks caused mass panic on most worlds, leading to more deaths. Analysis of the command codes revealed that they were set to 40% military and 60% civilian. Proving that Jadus was intent on fulfilling his promise to usher in "An Epoch of Terror".

The second goal was the elimination of assets and allies the belonged to Darth Jadus' rivals and enemies on the Dark Council. Dark Councilors Thanaton, Mortis, Ravage and Decimus were hit hardest, losing resources, apprentices and infrastructure to the attacks. The Dark Council would have likely fallen and Jadus would have taken control had the Imperial operative known as "Cipher Nine" hadn't stopped him.

The full effects of Eradication Day have yet to be felt. The balance of power has shifted. Dark Council members are likely looking for opportunities to gain an advantage over their opponents. Imperial Intelligence and the Diplomatic Service are scrambling to limit widespread knowledge of the attack, lest anyone view it as a vulnerability to be exploited. The Imperial Military is watching the Republic nervously, not knowing if they will seize this opportunity to attack the Empire in its weakened state. For if they do, the Empire may not prevail.


	3. Debriefing

Debriefing

* * *

 _Dromund Kaas: Imperial Intelligence Headquarters_

Cipher Nine had always wondered who had decided to construct the Headquarters of Imperial Intelligence, the Sith Sanctum and Mandalorian Enclave right next to each other. True, it made for an impressive sight which was always a goal of the Sith. Yet from a tactical standpoint it made little sense. If Dromund Kaas was ever under attack, the aggressors would simply target the Citadel and destroy it, crippling the major powers of the Empire.

There were only two reasons that he could think of for why Jadus had left the Citadel alone:

He had wanted the Citadel undamaged so he could make his transition to Emperor smoother.

The Imperial Military had successfully destroyed the eradicator that was going to target the Citadel.

He was more inclined towards the first reason because Jadus had made it clear that he was only targeting those who he perceived to be a threat to his rule. That ruled out Imperial Intelligence which Jadus had considered a valuable part of the Empire. To Cipher Nine's knowledge, the Mandalorians had not done anything to antagonize the late Dark Lord and Jadus would not have provoked them without reason. Because the Sith Sanctum stood between Intelligence Headquarters and the Mandalorian Enclave, it was possible Jadus had considered it too risky to destroy without damaging the others.

The taxi pulled up to the pad in front of Imperial Intelligence Headquarters. Cipher Nine quickly disembarked and made his way inside. He made his way past busy Minders, Watchers and Fixers who were too absorbed in their own work to really notice or care about him.

He continued toward the control center, the heart of Imperial Intelligence. He showed his ID to the guard who then waved him through. The control center was as busy as usual, however, Cipher Nine had specific individuals he wanted to locate. He walked into the square depression in the middle of the room that contained computers devoted to analyzing and researching information.

 _Ah, there_. Cipher Nine walked over to one sparking computer where a Fixer was working on it. Sure enough, Fixer Twelve was repairing it. They had spoken briefly before he had been deployed to destroy the Eagle's Terror network. The man was very blunt, at least to him, which was a reason why Cipher Nine had taken an initial liking to him. He had also survived being stabbed through the lungs with a lightsaber. A feat which, after facing several Jedi, Cipher Nine could appreciate.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"Toss me that hydrospanner." Fixer Twelve's gruff voice answered as he continued working. Cipher Nine handed it to him which he accepted. "About time you got here." He continued, "Everyone's been working non-stop since the attack. Where've you been?"

"Recovering." Cipher Nine supplied.

Fixer Twelve twisted the hydrospanner, "Hmph, I'd imagine it was more a case of being told to thaw out until Keeper decides what to do with you."

"The thought had crossed my mind." Cipher Nine agreed, "Are the repairs to Kaas City proceeding well?"

Fixer Twelve looked up and wiped the grime from his face, "Do I look like a blasted _mechanic_ to you?" He asked, irritated.

"Yes." Cipher Nine answered.

Fixer Twelve snorted and continued as he worked, "Well, it's essentially what I've been reduced to. You'd think that the Grand Imperial Army would have people whose sole job is to repair junk but _noo_. They have to pull people from Intelligence and actually think that _Fixer_ just means I'm a blasted mechanic!" Cipher Nine could understand why he was frustrated.

Despite the name, Fixers did much more than simple maintenance. They were often used for slicing computers and often had some proficiency in engineering and biomechanics. Their most important job was analyzing technical data gathered by Cipher Agents such as himself. A Fixer supporting a Cipher Agent was an incredibly efficient combo which was rarely matched. Unfortunately everyone unfamiliar with the actual meaning of the designation treated Fixers as slightly more competent engineers or mechanics.

Fixer Twelve twisted a nut on the computer, "Since you ask, power has been restored to all of Dromund Kaas. Cleanup crews have removed most of the rubble from Kaas City and demolition crews will be out to level destroyed building and plan for new ones." Cipher Nine nodded.

"Good to hear. How is Intelligence fairing?"

"Some are rattled but none have let it show. Honestly, we've been so busy that I doubt many have completely processed it. But Intelligence is holding up fine."

"Glad to hear it." Cipher Nine answered, "I'm glad we spoke."

"Likewise. And when you see Keeper, tell him I'm not just a mechanic."

* * *

Watcher Three was nearby, sitting at a console. He was entering something into the computer, data most likely. He seemed to be holding up well, considering the strain of the last few days. The young watcher must be pushed to his limits, yet still strove to perform as well as all the other Watchers. Not a small feat considering many of the Watchers were genetically enhanced.

"Need any help?" Cipher Nine asked casually, trying not to startle the Watcher.

"Oh, Cipher Nine!" He stammered out nervously, brown eyes widening as he turned to face the chiss. "I didn't realize Keeper had called you in."

Cipher Nine raised an eyebrow, "Is this a surprise then." He asked slowly.

"Ah, not entirely." Watcher Three answered, "But when you failed to show up after Eradication Day, I wondered if you'd been reassigned or…gone. "

"Where would you get that idea?" Cipher Nine asked, curious.

Watcher Three rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Watcher Two and Keeper have been meeting frequently, and I heard your name get brought up regularly in those talks. Sorry sir," he shrugged, "That's all I know."

Even though the dark-skinned man before him was a Watcher and technically a superior to Cipher Nine, he'd never seemed comfortable exercising any authority over him. Cipher Nine didn't know if he intimidated the young watcher or not but he found it interesting. Many Imperials of various ranks on often tried to get his help in some form, it was rare to see anyone, let alone a watcher, treat subordinates as equals or even defer to them. Whatever his reasons, Cipher Nine found it refreshing to deal with loyal Imperials like Watcher Three instead of corrupt Moffs or Sith Lords.

"That will do fine." Cipher Nine acknowledged with a tip of his head, "Do you need help with anything?" He asked again.

Watcher Three shook his head, "Thank you sir, but no. If Keeper wants to see you it would be unwise to keep him waiting. But I appreciate the offer, thanks." Realizing the wisdom of that, Cipher Nine bid farewell to the Watcher and went to Keeper's office.

* * *

Keeper was not alone, Watcher Two was waiting with him in his office. Remarkably little had changed in the room. A small table with a hologlobe on it and a monitoring screen hanging up behind it. Watcher Two was sitting opposite Keeper and upon seeing him, motioned for him to take the empty chair.

Watcher Two looked as fine as ever, though Cipher Nine didn't believe that was an accurate representation of her current state. Watcher Two was, in essence, the culmination of the best Imperial genetic modification. She could process information better and faster than most computers, making her nearly perfect for the position of Watcher. This seemed to have some added benefits, her face lacked any sign of strain or fatigue.

In contrast, Keeper looked tired, though his eyes betrayed nothing about his current feelings. If seen elsewhere, few would believe that the balding man before him was the orchestrator of some of the Empire's greatest victories. Or maybe they would. Keeper possessed an intensity and charisma that few had. It may have been his sharp features, intense gaze or no-nonsense voice, but Keeper was a man whose command you would follow without question.

"Cipher, take a seat." Keeper ordered, Cipher Nine complied. "We were just discussing you." _You were discussing me longer than that._ Cipher Nine though, remembering what Watcher Three had told him.

"I'm ready to return at any time, Keeper." Cipher Nine told him instantly.

"That will be very soon." Keeper responded, "In the meantime I never fully debriefed you after your battle with Darth Jadus." Cipher Nine nodded.

"What do you want to know, sir?" Cipher Nine asked.

"Your battle with Jadus." Keeper told him, folding his hands, "Specifically: how you defeated him."

 _Ah_ , he wanted to know how a Dark Council member had been killed by a single agent. Cipher Nine was unsure that his answer would satisfy Keeper. "I employed the standard tactics for dealing with force users. A combination of suppressive fire, explosives, misdirection and strategic employment of the stealth generator. At the same time I worked on avoiding his attacks such as lightning, telekinesis and his lightsaber."

"You believed that ordinary tactics would work on a Dark Council member?" Keeper asked skeptically.

 _They did_ , Cipher Nine thought but answered, "No, I expected to delay him. I can only conclude that he was overconfident and did not take me as seriously as he should have."

"You didn't expect to survive." Keeper stated.

"No." Cipher Nine replied, "I did not."

Keeper looked at him for a few seconds, "Then why did you go?" he asked softly.

Cipher Nine looked him in the eye, "The objective was to stop the terrorist leader by any means necessary. If that included my death for the Empire, than that was a price I was willing to pay. I'm sure Watcher Two told you about Jadus' plans. I chose the possibility of dying rather than live in his twisted version of the Empire."

"Loyalty like that is uncommon." Keeper murmured, "One last question Cipher Nine: Who suggested activating the eradicators to trick Jadus?" It was subtle, but he could see Watcher Two tense up as she awaited his answer. Watcher Two was the one who had suggested activating the eradicators but he was the one who had given the command. Upon reflection it was likely that they would face disciplinary action for that decision, despite winning the battle. Thus he had altered his report and taken credit for the idea, absolving Watcher Two of possible repercussions.

"The idea was mine," Cipher Nine answered without hesitation, "I asked Watcher Two to find the critical components of the ship for me to sabotage after I activated the eradicators." Cipher Nine didn't know whether Keeper would believe him or not, it was worth a shot though.

"Is that right." Keeper answered, his face hardening, "That may be the first time you have lied to me, Cipher." Hmmm…It appeared that Keeper didn't believe him.

"About what, sir?" Cipher Nine asked with a sinking feeling.

Keeper sighed, "While loyalty to fellow agents is commendable, it does not extend to lying on official reports _Cipher Nine_. I know that it was Watcher Two's idea and that you had some hesitation before enacting it."

He was pushing it but had to ask, "How do you know, sir?"

"I included it on my report." Watcher Two answered, speaking up. "I felt it was best to give an accurate report of the events." _Ah, of course_. He should have known. Watcher Two was almost too loyal for her own good. In Cipher Nine's view, one lie to ensure that one exceptional officer would not be disciplined was far better than two. Still, he should have expected it.

Still, he could try to prevent it, "Sir, as I was the one to give the command, any disciplinary action regarding the eradicators should fall on me." Watcher Two looked at him in surprise.

Keeper didn't seem overly concerned, "Admirable, but unnecessary. Neither of you will face disciplinary action regarding the outcome. You did what was necessary to defend the Empire. The Dark Council in particular is _impressed_ with the way you defeated Darth Jadus, Cipher Nine." His tone suggested that this was _not_ exactly a good thing. Cipher Nine tended to agree. Still, it was odd that there would be _no_ repercussions to his decision. It was unlike the Dark Council and Keeper to just let either of them off with _nothing_. Still, there was one thing he had to know.

"How many were killed?"

Keeper was silent for a few seconds, "Fifty-five thousand, four hundred and eighty-one. I would not dwell on it Cipher, the death toll would have been much higher without you."

 _Easy for him to say,_ Cipher Nine thought, _He didn't have to pull the trigger_.

Which he had.

He put it out of his mind for now. He figured that Keeper had another reason for bringing him in here. "Was there something else you wanted, sir?" He asked.

"Yes." Keeper lifted up a datapad, "Jadus' attack has weakened the Empire and some of our outer planets are attempting to take advantage of this." He pressed a button and an image of a planet appeared on the table.

"Shalod," Watcher Two continued, "A minor planet, unremarkable in every way except for its governor." A bust of a man appeared. An older human, with short hair and weary eyes. "Toran Erid, Age: fifty-one, Governor of Shalod. Unique in the fact that he defected from the Republic and brought twelve planets with him. He's also been one of the most outspoken critics of the Republic."

"Will there be an attempt on his life?" Cipher Nine asked.

Keeper shook his head, "No, if this message is to be believed, the eradicators have scared him into defecting." He handed Cipher Nine a datapad which showed the following:

* * *

To Grand Master Satele Shan,

I write you this in the most dire of circumstances. If you are not yet aware, the Empire has been attacked from within. I have discovered that the source of this attack was none other than a member of the Dark Council. I have waited to see what the response to this travesty is and have seen nothing except a cover-up. I have attempted to ask questions but have been steadfastly denied answers at every turn.

I understand it may be difficult to believe me given my past with the Republic. This is why I write to you, Grand Master. The Jedi are capable of separating the truth from lies, and the truth is that the Empire is no longer the sanctuary I believed it was. I must now think of the safety of the citizens on my world and those who I convinced to join the Empire. I now recognize my error and it shames me that it took an event like this to show me I was wrong.

My offer is this: I have convinced those who joined me to rejoin the Republic, provided they will have us of course. As any attempt to convince the Republic that I am, in fact, genuine, will be met with disdain and suspicion, I ask for the Jedi Order to intercede on our behalf. In return I will offer you information I have on the Empire including financial statistics, ship movements, current ruling Sith Lords and Imperial operatives within the Republic.

I await your reply.

-Toran Erid, Governor of Shalod

* * *

Cipher Nine looked up from the datapad. "Can he provide what he offers?"

"The ship movements are nearly useless as we can change them easily, the finances will not help the Republic and only the Jedi will care about the Sith." Keeper answered, "We do not know if he truly knows the identities of Intelligence operatives but we cannot take that chance."

Watcher Two handed him another datapad, "Approximately six hours ago, the Jedi responded."

* * *

To Toran Erid

It is certainly surprising to hear from you, especially given the last time that you formally spoke about the Jedi you called us, "Hypocritical monks who would rather hide than face danger." But I digress, we are willing to put that behind us provided you are telling the truth. The Grand Master has asked me to be the one to determine your ultimate fate. I will arrive in two days. Understand that if you are lying, you will be taken prisoner and given to the Republic SIS for interrogation.

-Jedi Knight Romendo, The Hero of Tython

* * *

"Do we know this Jedi?" Cipher Nine asked once he had finished.

Keeper grimaced, "Yes. Around the time you were finishing the remaining terror cells, a Sith Lord, Darth Angral, attempted to destroy Tython using a superweapon he developed without our knowledge."

Cipher Nine blinked, "How did this not violate the peace treaty?"

" _Officially,_ Angral was acting on his own. It seems that his son was killed by this Jedi." Keeper explained, though from his tone he was skeptical, "However, if Tython had been destroyed I suspect that we would be at war now. But the Jedi slew Lord Angral and all the Sith on his ship."

"So then he was dubbed "The Hero of Tython"." Cipher Nine confirmed.

"Yes." Keeper affirmed, "You are being sent out to ensure the governors loyalty or eliminate him if necessary."

"Acknowledged," Cipher Nine replied, "And if I encounter the Jedi?"

"Deal with the governor, then eliminate the Jedi."

Watcher Two spoke up, "You leave tomorrow at 0600, the mission report will be sent to you then. Good luck Cipher Nine. Dismissed."

* * *

Supplementary Material

* * *

After Action Report

OPERATION: Fallen Overlord

Participating Personal: Cipher Nine; Watcher Two, Kaliyo Djannis, Vector Hyllus

Author: Cipher Nine

Mission Status: Complete

EXECUTIVE SUMMARY

Operation Fallen Overlord was carried out a few days after the acquisition of the command codes which had been in the possession on the terrorist known as "the Eagle". Based on data collected from the computers at the Eagle's headquarters, Intelligence was able to determine the location of the Imperial traitor who possessed the remaining command codes.

Keeper decided to send a small strike force to the location which was an Imperial capital ship in an unknown star system. This strike team consisted of four people:

Field Commander: Cipher Nine

Technical Backup and Computer Specialist: Watcher Two

Field Support: Kaliyo Djannis

Field Support: Vector Hyllus

The strike team landed successfully and infiltrated the ship. It was empty during initial infiltration. Data gathered from computers before proceeding to the bridge suggests prisoners were held in prolonged isolation until many were driven insane. Cipher Nine accompanied by Kaliyo Djannis, proceeded to the bridge and encountered the former Dark Council member Darth Jadus.

 _(The recording containing the full transcript has been included in this report.)_

Darth Jadus then explained how he survived and what he intended to do. During this discussion it was revealed that he had manipulated the terrorists into unwittingly helping him and increasing his station within the Sith hierarchy. He then attempted to recruit Cipher Nine to his cause. After discussing it with Watcher Two, Cipher Nine concluded that the best course of action would be to let the attack happen in order to bring down the rogue Sith Lord.

Cipher Nine then convened with Kaliyo Djannis and Vector Hyllus, giving them specific instructions and ordered them to sabotage different parts of the ship. At this point Imperial soldiers who had apparently undergone a brainwashing program appeared as guards throughout the ship. Cipher Nine, along with Field Support systematically dismantled important components of the ship. While they were doing this, Watcher Two contacted the Dark Council to ask for additional support.

After a brief conversation with Watcher Two, Cipher Nine returned to the bridge with Kaliyo Djannis to distract Darth Jadus and provide time for reinforcements to arrive. Darth Jadus attacked Cipher Nine and Kaliyo Djannis (Who was instantly incapacitated). Cipher Nine fought the Sith Lord employing the standard rules of engagement for force-users. Eventually, Darth Jadus made a mistake and Cipher Nine took advantage and killed him.

Afterwards, he shut down the eradicators and hailed the Imperial capital ships that had arrived. The remaining Imperial troopers were taken into custody and are awaiting trial. Jadus' capital ship is being repurposed for Imperial use. Cipher Nine was ordered to return to Dromund Kaas along with Field Support.

SECTION 1: INCIDENT TIMELINE

02:14 – Hyperspace jump to coordinates provided by Intelligence.

03:32 – Arrival at coordinates, first sighting of capital ship.

03:45 – Successful docking to the unknown ship.

03:48 – Initial entry into the unknown ship.

03:56 – Established contact with Watcher Two.

04:01 – Initial infiltration into the hallways of the ship.

04:12 – Information retrieved from computer, contains notes on occupants.

04:15 – Vector senses something is wrong through Joiner senses.

04:18 – Droids spotted guarding the entrance to the bridge.

04:19 – Engaged droids, all destroyed.

04:21 – Ordered Vector to remain at the bridge entrance.

04:23 – First contact with Darth Jadus.

04:24 – Kaliyo attempted attack, she is subdued by Jadus.

04:25 – Jadus begins negotiations.

04:29 – Jadus offers to allow me to join him.

04:32 – Established contact with Watcher Two through implant. I suggest letting the attack happen to trick Jadus into complacency. She reluctantly agrees.

04:38 – Lied to Jadus about agreeing to join him.

04:40 – Launched the eradicator attack.

04:41 – Made excuses to leave, reconvened with Kaliyo and Vector.

04:43 – Ordered Vector to disable power generators and the jamming device. Ordered Kaliyo to sabotage shields and I set off to sabotage the hyperdrive, engines and weaponry.

05:02 – Jamming device disabled.

05:10 – Shield generator destroyed

05:15 – Weaponry disabled

05:18 – All power generators destroyed

05:20 – Hyperdrive disabled

05:22 – Engines disabled

05:23 – Contacted by Watcher Two who informs me that reinforcements are on their way. I decide to confront Jadus.

05:26 – Soldiers loyal to Jadus begin attacking

05:36 – Arrival at the bridge.

05:38 – Jadus initiates conversation.

05:40 – Jadus initiates combat.

05:40 – Kaliyo incapacitated.

05:45 – Jadus defeated.

05:46 – Established contact with Imperial vessel _Homeworld._

05:47 – Shut down eradicators.

05:48 – Contacted by Keeper, gave brief mission summary.

05:51 – Departed ship and boarded the _Silence_.

06:00 – Departed system for Dromund Kaas.

SECTION 2: OVERVIEW OF INCIDENTS

BACKGROUND: The location of the capital ship was discovered by Imperial Intelligence after going through files belonging to the Eagle. There was no prior knowledge of what would be found and all that was known was the coordinates. The strike team went in blind.

INITIAL INFILTRATION: Everything proceeded normally during the initial boarding and infiltration of the ship. The strike team made contact with Watcher Two and proceeded further into the ship. It was noted several times how empty the ship was. No living beings were encountered before arriving at the bridge. Several notes and recordings were found showing that the people held here were prisoners who eventually went insane. The first signs of movement were droids that guarded the bridge, those of which were quickly disposed of.

CONTACT WITH DARTH JADUS: The first living being encountered was the former Dark Council member Darth Jadus. Presumed dead, there was no reason to expect him. In a fit of panic Kaliyo attacked him. Darth Jadus seemed to teleport away and started choking Kaliyo and materialized right in front of her. He released her and teleported back to him previous position. He then began negotiation with me personally.

He wanted me to join him in reforming the Empire, promising to put an end to the infighting within the Sith and removing the restrictions placed on non-humans. In his own word he to bring an "Epoch of Terror" to the Empire and its citizens. After he gave me some time to think, I contacted Watcher Two. After some discussion, I suggested that we allow Jadus to launch his attack and trick him. While he was distracted, my team would go throughout the ship and sabotage it while she called for reinforcements.

SABOTAGING THE SHIP: I gave Kaliyo and Vector instructions for disabling or destroying parts of the ship. Kaliyo had to destroy the shield generator, Vector was to take down the jamming device and power sources. I would disable the hyperdrive, engines and weaponry. The Imperial troopers that were loyal to Jadus let me move unhindered throughout the ship, apparently trusting me. I received updates from Kaliyo and Vector who informed me that they had completed their objectives. I also completed mine as well. I was then contacted by Watcher Two who informed me that reinforcements were coming. I decided to return to confront Jadus and fought his soldiers along the way back.

DARTH JADUS ENGAGEMENT: I ordered Vector to remain to guard the bridge from the front and took Kaliyo with me to face Darth Jadus. He seemed to be surprised that I would go so far to trick him, then he engaged me in combat. Kaliyo was taken out almost instantly due to being struck with force lightning. I engaged Jadus using standard tactics for dealing with force-users. Eventually I killed him. Afterwards I shut the eradicators down.

ANALYSIS OF CAPABILITIES

Areas of Success:

Infiltration: The initial infiltration was executed successfully, it may have been engineered from the beginning but the strike team performed the necessary protocols flawlessly and confirming that we can infiltrate into nearly anywhere.

Combat: Soldiers: The combat efficient of my team was unrivaled. We easily defeated the traitorous troopers through our combined tactics. Part of this I believe is that our styles vary so differently from each other. Kaliyo is more unorthodox than an Imperial soldier is trained to handle. Vector has had his body enhanced as a Joiner allowing him to move with a quickness and strength unnatural in humans. My combination of chiss and Imperial training also helped. I believe it would be wise to prepare the soldiers for more unorthodox styles of attack and to react accordingly.

Watcher Two: Watcher Two performed exceptionally during the mission and it was successful due to her calling for reinforcements. She also helped provide tactical advice throughout the mission.

Areas of Improvement:

Knowledge of area: The reveal of Darth Jadus completely forced us to change our plans and another team might not have been able to handle new mission parameters of this scale. The lack of information almost caused this mission to fail and that cannot be allowed to happen again.

Combat: Force-Users: Due to the fact the Kaliyo was incapacitated seconds after our engagement with Darth Jadus leads me to believe that we need to update our guidelines to incorporate Sith tactics instead of exclusively Jedi tactics and more effective strategies need to be devised. I do not know if it was luck or skill but I am unsure if I would be able to kill Jadus again without further tactical improvement.

END OF REPORT


	4. A Deceased Agent

A Deceased Agent

* * *

 _Dromund Kaas: Apartments_

" _Now some of you have said to me "The Jedi are Guardians of the Republic! They will not let it fall to ruin!" But I ask you to open your minds and look at the evidence presented before us! How soon after the Sacking of Coruscant did the Jedi abandon us? They encouraged the peace between the Empire despite the Sith betraying it in the first place! And after that they left Coruscant entirely and settled down on a backwater planet to lick their wounds._

 _You may think that they might have at least brought order to that planet but no! On Tython, at this very moment, villagers and visitors are besieged by monsters and the Jedi do nothing to help them! You may not want to acknowledge it, but I believe the evidence speaks for itself. Despite the Jedi claiming to serve the Republic they have shown themselves to be nothing more than hypocritical monks who would rather hide than fight!"_

Cipher Nine shut off the vid as those in attendance to the governor's speech began applauding. He rested his head on his hand. He'd been researching Toran Erid for the past few hours to try to a sense of how the man thought and acted as well as to see if he displayed any traitorous tendencies.

Yet after watching nearly a dozen speeches with topics ranging from military matters to politics, he kept coming to the same conclusion: this man was not a traitor. Cipher Nine had seen traitors and turncoats before and once one looked closely at them or into their past it became clear _why_ they had become traitors. And despite extensive research, Cipher Nine could not come up with a realistic motive for betrayal that fit with the governor's personality.

Erid had claimed in the message that it had been the eradicator's attack that had driven him to defect. But Cipher Nine no longer believed that. If all it took was a single unexpected attack to convince him to turn, he would have defected immediately after the Sacking of Coruscant. As it turned out, he had defected to the Empire four years after the peace treaty was signed.

It _was_ possible that he was a double agent all along and was told to defect to gather information. But not only would it have been an extremely costly operation, but after watching his speeches and doing thorough research, Cipher Nine didn't see how he could be a double agent and keep up the act for almost a decade. Either Erid was the best actor he'd ever seen or he was exactly who he said was. The final point against this theory was that if he _was_ a double agent, the Republic or SIS would have set up specific protocols in the event that it became too dangerous. He highly doubted that contacting the Jedi was sticking with protocol, and even if it was, sending a message directly to the Grand Master was too obvious and was guaranteed to attract attention. The SIS may not have been as large as Imperial Intelligence but they were not idiots.

Cipher Nine looked at the datapad in his hand. Immediately when he returned to the apartment he had spent some time creating a list of documents to read and speeches to watch for researching Toran Erid. Imperial Intelligence always gave the required information to operatives being sent on missions, but Cipher Nine preferred to do his own research. It never hurt to have an edge over his enemies and he sometimes discovered valuable information. Or lack of it in this case.

He had marked off the majority of the list but still had a few speeches to go along with some documents written by the governor. But now he didn't see the point. He didn't think that he'd find anything that would give a clue to his motivations. _Although…_ Perhaps he was looking at the wrong person here.

The Jedi who'd responded to Erid – Romendo, perhaps he was the one that should be looked at more closely. Cipher Nine sighed, he had a limited amount of time before he had to leave and he wanted to get _some_ sleep before leaving. However, if there was a chance that the Jedi's history provided some clarification on this mission, it might be worth going the night without sleep. It wouldn't be the first time.

He began accessing the Imperial Intelligence database when a knock interrupted him. Cipher Nine frowned and put the datapad down. In all the time he'd stayed on Dromund Kaas (Which, admittedly wasn't much), no one had come to him unannounced. He got up and went over to the doors security panel. He pressed a button and an image of Watcher Two appeared on the screen. He raised an eyebrow, _interesting._ It wasn't like Watcher Two to do anything unannounced. Something must have come up.

He quickly unlocked the door which slid open quietly to reveal Watcher Two, still in uniform, standing outside. "Watcher Two-"he began but was cut off when she put a finger to her lips. He clamped down on further questioning for the moment. She went inside his apartment and took a device from her belt. Cipher Nine recognized it as a multipurpose handheld scanner, though it appeared that this one was heavily modified.

She went wherever the scanner was leading her and stopped when she came to the small sink in Cipher Nine's kitchen. She knelt down and reached into the storage area underneath the sink and pulled out a black circle the size of a small coin. She tossed it to him wordlessly.

 _Ah,_ she was searching for listening devices. Cipher Nine went over to the table where he had been working, reached under the table and pulled out a similar looking listening device. He held it up for Watcher Two to see. She looked at him, a question in her eyes. He shook his head, he'd explain later. She nodded. Both of them worked together to gather all of the listening devices within the apartment. Watcher Two took the listening devices and went out onto the small balcony then promptly threw them over the edge.

"We can speak freely now." She told him, walking back in.

Cipher Nine crossed his arms, "What's going on?"

"Hopefully nothing." She sighed, "But if so, no one can hear about it."

"Very well." Cipher Nine acknowledged and pulled up a seat for her at the table.

"Did you know those were there?" She asked as she sat down. Cipher Nine assumed she meant the listening devices.

"Yes, I found them the first time I stayed here." He answered honestly.

"And you didn't do anything." She inquired with a frown.

"I checked one out. It was an Imperial Intelligence listening device." Cipher Nine explained, "I figured that they were placed as an extra way of keeping track of me. I had nothing to hide so I let them stay."

Watcher Two folded her hands, "Most people would get rid of them. Regardless of who placed them."

He shrugged, "It's not like I stay here much anyway." There was a few moments of silence.

Watcher Two looked over the datapads on the table with curiosity, "What have you been doing?"

"Research." Cipher Nine answered, sitting down, "On the traitorous governor."

"I'm impressed you managed to collect so much information." she said with a guarded tone "Did you find anything?"

He grimaced, "I've found out that Toran Erid's sudden defection doesn't make any sense and goes against every statement he's made. Something is missing here." He looked at her intently, "Is that the reason you're here?" She looked like she was going to say something else, but then thought better of it.

"Yes," she finally answered, "that briefing that Keeper gave was just a false lead for anyone that might be listening."

Cipher Nine nodded, "Then is the governor not a traitor?"

She shook her head, "That has not been determined yet, but there was an embedded code in the message he supposedly sent." She explained, "They're used by Imperial Intelligence for encryption. It was how we were able to decrypt it so easily."

"So a traitor within Intelligence?" Cipher Nine asked, incredulous.

"Unlikely." Watcher Two answered slowly, "That specific code hasn't been used in over ten years. There was only one who used it and it was retired when he died."

"Who used it then?" Cipher Nine asked.

"Cipher Seven," Watcher Two answered with a strange tone in her voice, "One of the Empire's best operatives."

Cipher Nine frowned, "I've never heard of him."

"There's a reason for that." Watcher Two answered, "Apart from dying ten years ago, most of his career was above top secret. Only a few within the Empire even knew he existed."

"You knew him." Cipher Nine stated.

"Yes." She acknowledged, "Both of us took basic training together."

"Must have been a small group."

"Not exactly," She grimaced, "both of us were outcasts of a sort, me because of my genetics and him because he was a chiss. It wasn't obvious, but people tended to avoid us."

 _Is that right._ Cipher Nine thought, _interesting._ Aloud he spoke, "A chiss? Was he from the Ascendancy?"

She frowned, "He never mentioned an Ascendancy. For that matter he never told me anything about his past. Why, did you come from one?"

Her ignorance was understandable. Despite being official allies of the Empire, the Chiss were an extremely secretive species. One of the terms of the treaty between them was that no Sith would ever walk on Csilla, the Homeworld of the Chiss and Capital of the Ascendancy. Even after the treaty tensions between Chiss and Sith were high. Many citizens treated Chiss the same as the other alien races in the Empire, which is to say, poorly. Cipher Nine figured that it was only a matter of time before the Chiss broke off relations with the Sith altogether. Which would be a shame, in his opinion. Both factions could learn much from each other.

"I was part of the Defense Force before enlisting in the Empire," he told her, "and I received my training at the Chiss Ascendancy." Before she could question him further he asked, "So what was he like? You must have known each other well."

"Brilliant," she stated with a humorless laugh, "there is no better description. Even in basic training he possessed a tactical mind that outmatched his instructors. He regularly asked for one-vs-two and one-vs-three training exercises and never lost once. He completed basic training in half the time everyone else took."

"'Brilliant' is not a word I hear you use often." Cipher Nine noted.

"I may be enhanced," Watcher Two answered, "But I was designed to process and analyze data. Tactics are a field in which I am just as competent as you. But Cipher Seven was born to command a battlefield."

"So what happened after basic training?" Cipher Nine asked.

"By the time I being trained as a Watcher, Cipher Seven was promoted to Cipher Agent. In that time his newest skill began to emerge: manipulation."

"All agents must use it in some capacity." Cipher Nine pointed out.

She shook her head, "This went far beyond normal. He was a wordsmith who apparently planned out everything he said and worded it in such a way so there would be no disagreement. In all the time I knew him, no one questioned him, not Keeper, not the Sith, nobody. It was if they were incapable of defying him."

"That doesn't sound natural." Cipher Nine pondered, "Were any of his suggestions bad?"

She shook her head again, "No, that's just it. His strategies and opinions made perfect sense. So much so that no one could object."

"Was he force-sensitive?" Cipher Nine asked, these traits seemed similar to how Darth Jadus had operated.

"No." she snorted, "Nor was he enhanced in any way. Those traits would have been spotted in basic training."

"Did he often manipulate people?" Cipher Nine asked.

"Besides enemies? There was one admiral who steadfastly refused to acknowledge any alien species and would go out of his way to impede any aliens in the Empire. He was furious whenever Cipher Seven was brought in to give an analysis or be briefed. It got to the point where the admiral attempted to sabotage the mission Cipher Seven was on."

"I imagine he wasn't happy." Cipher Nine muttered.

"Everything seemed normal at first. Cipher Seven completed the mission, of course and seemingly knew exactly who had sabotaged him yet said nothing. Later, he asked the admiral for a private meeting so they could settle their differences."

"Did he kill him?"

She pursed her lips, "The admiral came out of the meeting as white as a sheet. Cipher Seven came out afterwards and told Keeper, then me, that the situation had been resolved. The next day the admiral was found in his quarters, dead due to an apparent overdose of spice." She paused to let the implications sink it.

Watcher Two clearly thought that Cipher Seven had convinced the admiral to suicide by words alone. While certainly plausible as a force-user, which Cipher Seven had apparently _not_ been, Cipher Nine wasn't as sure. There were many ways to drive a man to death, such as threatening family members or loved ones. The only ones he knew of that could literally _talk_ someone into suicide were force-users.

Watcher Two was brilliant, no question about it. But she was designed. Her mind was created for a singular purpose: to analyze data and draw instant conclusions. In essence, she had a literal one-track mind. Instead of deciding on an answer by considering multiple sources, she would simply use her observations and hard data instead of considering outside influences. This led to her seeing answers that weren't there despite seeing the end result. It wasn't her fault, she was just designed that way.

Still, the fact that Cipher Seven had supposedly convinced an admiral to kill himself, whatever the means, was an impressive feat. "Did the admiral have any relatives or friends?" He asked, clasping his hands together.

"A daughter." Watcher Two answered frowning, "But he couldn't have threatened her. She was found dead before he killed himself."

"Is that right." Cipher Nine said, a new answer beginning to show itself, "Just how much time before?"

"A few days before. In fact," she quipped with surprise, "It was during the same time Cipher Seven was completing his mission. Why do you want to know?"

Cipher Nine decided to let it drop, that pretty much confirmed his suspicions. He shook his head, "So what happened after that?"

"We saw each other less and less, but he was promoted until he was reporting directly to the Minister of Intelligence. He was involved in planning _Operation_ _Blackout_. That should tell you enough."

Cipher Nine's eyes widened. _Operation Blackout_ was the code name for what was now known as the Sacking of Coruscant. If Cipher Seven had been involved in any way, it showed how high he had advanced."

"Are you certain that he didn't just fake his death?" he asked. "It certainly seems as though he'd be more than capable."

"If we hadn't found his body, I might agree with you." She said sadly, "But we did, believe me, we ran every test imaginable on it and it was, without a doubt, the body of Cipher Seven."

"So the question is: who used Cipher Seven's code." Cipher Nine stated.

"That it is." Watcher Two agreed.

Cipher Nine had a list of questions to ask her. He started, "Did anyone have access to his code?"

"Only Keeper and the Minister of Intelligence." She shook her head, "Not to mention Keeper retired the code after Cipher Seven died. No operative has used it since." Cipher Nine made a note of that.

"Did he have many enemies?" Cipher Nine asked.

"I didn't think so." She answered slowly, "When we both spoke regularly, he never mentioned making any enemies."

"He could have just decided not tell you." Cipher Nine pointed out.

She shook her head in dismissal, "Not then, he had always told me everything that happened. But after he started reporting directly to the Minister we spoke less and less. He must have made an enemy of someone though."

"Why is that?"

"He died in a vehicle chase." She said flatly, "Witnesses claim that his transport was shot down by several armed ships. He never had a chance."

"Did you catch them?"

"No. They escaped."

A long silence followed.

"Do you think it's he's alive?" Cipher Nine finally asked.

She looked torn between hope and brutal reality, "I don't know." She sighed, "Everything I see tells me that he died ten years ago. But if anyone could survive, it would be him."

"So what are my orders?"

She looked up in confusion, "Sorry?"

He cocked his head, "That's why you've come isn't it? If by some miracle Cipher Seven is _not_ dead, Keeper would have specific orders for me. What are they?"

She ran a hand through her short hair, "Right, of course. If or when you meet him you'll need to confirm his identity. Keeper and I have two questions for you to ask him: For the first, ask him " _Su cuy'gar, Cipher. Vaii ganar gar dar?"_ He should respond " _Cui ogir'olar, gotal haar ba'slan shev'la."_

"Mandalorian?" Cipher Nine asked, "Interesting."

"I don't know why Keeper choose that." Watcher Two agreed, "It must have been a phrase only they knew. The second thing you'll ask: Where the black room is. He must answer: Imperial Intelligence, storage room 2112A-1245P. If he answers either of those questions differently then you must kill him."

"Got it." Cipher Nine replied, committing the questions and answers to memory. "And if it is him?"

"Then proceed _very_ carefully," Watcher Two cautioned, "Cipher Seven is very dangerous, he will likely try to convince you to help him with whatever he has planned. Do _not_ listen to him. He'll try to get in your head and I've told you how manipulative he is. You will have to take him alive and bring him back to Dromund Kaas for interrogation."

"I doubt he will go peacefully." Cipher Nine pointed out ruefully.

"Subdue him by any means necessary." Watcher Two ordered, "We have to know what he's been up to – in a location that _we_ control, not him."

"I'll do my best." Cipher Nine promised.

She gave a small smile, "I know you will, you've proven that much." He smiled in return and both of them looked outside and observed the storm in Kaas City for a few minutes. He noticed that Watcher Two kept opening and closing her mouth slightly as if she wanted to add something. He decided to give her a slight nudge.

"What there anything else?" He asked, breaking the silence.

She shifted uncomfortably, "You lied on an official report to protect me. I…was not expecting that."

He winced slightly, "It retrospect that was something I could have done differently. Not taking credit for that idea," he added quickly, "but…perhaps making sure you did the same. Trying to protect someone only truly works if both are on the same page. I should have known that you would have given a full report."

"You were that worried about me?" She asked curiously.

He shrugged, "I had no way of knowing how the Dark Council would respond. I prepared for the worst case scenario. It would have been better for only me to take the punishment rather than both of us."

"Why you?" she asked.

"In the end, I'm the one who made the final call." He answered, "Like I said, I believed it would be better for me to take the fall rather than both of us."

"I see." She answered neutrally, "I appreciate the gesture."

"I made the best call I could." Cipher Nine answered truthfully, "Intelligence wouldn't be the same without you."

"True." She answered thoughtfully, "But it also not be the same without you in it, Cipher Nine." She glanced at the clock, and her eyes widened slightly, "I apologize Cipher, I didn't see the time."

He shook his head, "No problem. I enjoyed this chat."

She got up, "You have a long day tomorrow and I won't take up any more of your time. I'll send you what I can on Cipher Seven, though I doubt it will be much." Both of them walked to the door. "Take care of yourself out there." She told him, "It would be terrible to lose you after everything that has happened."

"I'll do my best." He promised and she left, leaving him to prepare for the mission the following morning.

* * *

Supplementary Material

* * *

Codex: Chiss-Imperial Relations

When the Empire first encountered the Chiss Ascendancy, they expected to go to war. They never imagined that the chiss would instead ask to begin negotiations. Suspecting a trap, the Empire sent a delegation of diplomats, officers and Sith to conduct negotiations. When they were finished, the Empire had a new ally: The Chiss Ascendancy. The terms of the treaty were simple: The chiss would provide additional intelligence in the outer rim as well as the full might of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force if needed. Chiss who wished to join the Empire would be free to do so in the spirit of cooperation. In return, the Ascendancy would retain full autonomy over its territories and no Sith Lord would ever step foot on Csilla, capital of the Ascendancy and homeworld of the chiss.

Reactions to the treaty are mixed. Within the Empire, many in the Imperial Military see the CEDF as a potential threat, yet at the same time realize that they are essential for keeping order in the outer rim without using Imperial resources. Because the chiss were the only alien species to officially ally with the Empire, it has placed them in a unique and uncomfortable position within Imperial society. Many Imperial citizens feel the same way about the chiss as any other alien species, which is second-class citizens at best and slaves at worst. However, due to their status as allies, they segregation of the chiss is far more subtle in the Empire. The chiss appear to realize this as well, as only a few have ever decided to join the Empire officially.

As a result, seeing a chiss openly in an Imperial city is as strange as seeing an alien Dark Council member. The chiss that enlist almost exclusively join Imperial Intelligence which has accepted them with open arms in contrast to the rest of the Empire. The chiss have proven themselves invaluable as Intelligence agents, some of the greatest men and woman of Imperial Intelligence have been chiss and as a result, slowly convinced them to begin employing other non-human agents.

To date there has never been a chiss Sith Lord. Some are even skeptical that chiss _can_ be force-sensitive due to a seeming lack of force-users within the Ascendancy. It is unknown if force-sensitivity is exceptionally rare or non-existent within the chiss or they simply just shield them from the Empire to use for themselves. Whatever the case it highlights the strained relations with the factions as of late.

There have been rumors that the Ascendancy is looking to distance itself from the Empire either due to differences of opinion or simple practicality. The secrecy within the Ascendancy has frustrated those in the Empire and the Empire's lack of respect for the chiss has not endeared them to the Ascendancy either. If the chiss decide to annul the treaty, it is unlikely that the Empire could conquer the Ascendancy and prepare for an engagement with the Republic at the same time. Right now, both factions only watch each other, waiting for galactic events to decide the fate of their alliance.


	5. Preparations

Preparations

* * *

 _The Silence_

Cipher Nine hated to admit it, but he actually missed Kaliyo. A few months ago he never would have even considered bringing someone like her into Intelligence. In fact, he still wouldn't. Yet despite his initial misgivings, the rattataki had managed to earn his grudging respect. He was still wary of her anti-Imperial attitude and apparent lack of loyalty, but she had worked well with him.

He had considered visiting her in the hospital when he was on Dromund Kaas, but ultimately decided against it. There was too much going on and Kaliyos safety was not an issue. He doubted she would appreciate it either, probably make a comment about him "going soft" or something similar.

If she was awake.

Jadus' lightning had hit her hard and her heart had been barely beating when he checked on her after the battle. He had secured a place for her in the Dromund Kaas hospital before departing, but despite the assurances from Watcher Two, he couldn't be sure she'd get the best care available. Imperial hospitals always gave priority treatment to humans and given the state of the Empire, it wasn't unreasonable to think that they would overlook one rattataki. Still, he _did_ trust Watcher Two and fully planned to go visit her, whether she liked it or not, after he finished this mission.

He had also attempted to get Vector Hyllus, the killik joiner who had left with him on Alderaan, to accompany him on this mission. Unfortunately, Vector was finishing documents finalizing his transfer to Intelligence. Vector had assured him that everything would be finished by the time he returned.

Cipher Nine wasn't _that_ displeased by that turn of events. Vector had proven himself an adequate warrior and was far more reliable than Kaliyo in terms of loyalty. Yet he still didn't have a firm grasp on his personality. He wanted to speak with him some more and take him on a few less-important operations before giving him larger responsibilities. The fact that he was a joiner didn't have any impact on his decision. He knew that Vector's strange way of speaking and black eyes were unsetting to some, but he wasn't bothered. Human disliked anything that was strange to them at first. The impression that Vector had given him was that he was loyal to the Empire first. He had backed this up by defending House Cortess from the hive he was joined to. That was sufficient proof of his loyalty as far as Cipher Nine was concerned and that wouldn't change unless Vector gave him a reason to do so.

Despite his lack of partners for this mission, he was confident he could handle it. Upon reflection, he realized he hadn't undertaken a solo op since Nal Hutta. If Keeper hadn't spontaneously decided to recruit Kaliyo, Cipher Nine suspected that most of his other missions would have been solo as well. Although, as a Cipher Agent, he _did_ have the authority to recruit agents as he saw fit. He had almost recruited some of the people who helped him take down the terror cells but circumstances had been against him.

He had briefly considered adding Sanju Pyne, the mole in the Balmorran resistance cell, as an undercover agent he could use to infiltrate other terror cells. That had abruptly been terminated when Chemish Or, the terror cell captain, had (rightly) suspected him of being a traitor and killed him. That had displeased Cipher Nine, but he hadn't been too attached to the man and his death had helped solidify his cover.

The other person he had considered recruited was Mia Hawkins, the woman who had helped him eliminate the Ghost Cell on Tatooine. As a former Ghost Cell member, she would have been ideal as an assassin under his command. Several things had prevented him from making an offer. One: she _was_ a former terrorist and had flat-out told him that she didn't approve of the Empire. That was enough to question how far her loyalty would go if pressed. Second: he had been ordered by Watcher Two to eliminate her after the mission was complete. In the end he had made something of a compromise, he had let her go, but not before telling her that in return for her freedom, he might ask for a favor someday.

Vector had been the first person who Cipher Nine had actually accepted into his roster. As a former member of the diplomatic service, Cipher Nine planned to use him and his contacts for operations involving hostages or extremely delicate situations.

He shook his head. He'd sort all of it out after this mission. A few minutes ago he had set a course for Shalod and jumped to hyperspace. The navcomputer had told him that it would take nearly three hours to arrive. That gave him time to look over what Watcher Two had sent on Cipher Seven as well as schematics for the building the governor stayed in. He walked over to the small room that served as the Captains quarters behind the cockpit. He sat down on the chair and placed a datapad on the desk.

He opened the message that Watcher Two had sent:

* * *

 _Cipher Nine,_

 _I apologize that this was all that I could collect for you. Most of the information related to Cipher Seven is classified and only available to Keeper and the Minister of Intelligence. I hope that it can help you, regardless._

 _-Watcher Two_

* * *

Enclosed in her message were three documents labeled _Dossier, Message to Darth Marr_ and _Autopsy Report_. He opened the one labeled _Dossier_.

* * *

Intelligence Profile: [REDACTED]

Name: [REDACTED]

Gender: Male

Species: Chiss

Age: 26 (At time of death, cannot confirm)

Homeworld: Unknown

Alias: Cipher Seven

Status: Deceased

Attributes:

\- Extreme quickness, proficient in several forms of unarmed combat including Teräs Käsi and Echani martial arts.

\- Proficient with all weapons, primarily specializing in long-range, high-precision weaponry.

\- Fluent in huttese, chenunh, and mando'a.

\- Above average skill in verbal communication and manipulation.

\- Proficient with differing forms of technology, including stealth and advanced demolitions.

 _Psychological Profile (Summary):_ The agent designated as Cipher Seven should be watched closely. He has a verbal proficiency I have never seen before and this skill, while effective, is very dangerous and though it cannot be proven, is suspected of being used on Imperial personal. Despite this, it does not appear that Cipher Seven abuses his talents. He has shown far more restraint in dealing with obstacles than most operatives. He tends to avoid making personal friends, preferring instead to build alliances and gather allies. The closest he has come to making a personal connection was a brief relationship with a Watcher, which she broke off nearly a year later. His overall attitude is one of collection and professionalism. Despite his effectiveness, there is a high chance that he will turn against the Empire one day as his verbal disagreement and chastisement of Dark Council member [REDACTED] and Sith Lords [REDACTED] and [REDACTED], has shown. Recommendation: [REDACTED]

 _Reply to Recommendation_ : Denied. –Keeper.

 _Background (Summary):_ Despite extensive research into the background of [REDACTED], we have been unable to determine his homeworld. He has spoken, on record, of not knowing anything of his birth except that it was outside chiss space. The chiss database has confirmed this. He completed basic training in record time, scoring higher than many of the instructors.

Based on his scores and controlled field testing, [REDACTED] was immediately promoted to Cipher Agent and given the designation Cipher Seven. He began to be deployed on high-risk missions in Republic space. Each one was completed successfully and Cipher Seven convinced a number of high-ranking as well as low-ranking Republic troopers and officers to defect. After operation _Challenger_ he began reporting directly to Keeper.

Cipher Seven was then deployed to pacify the newly conquered worlds using tactics such as sabotage, manipulation, seduction and assassination. After operation _Foundation_ was completed he was pulled from pacification operations and began reporting directly to the Minister of Intelligence. Immediately after, all former records of Cipher Seven were classified.

Cipher Seven was heavily involved in operation _Blackout_ and was instrumental in its execution. Afterwards, he expressed dissatisfaction with how the operation was handled which earned him the ire of several influential Sith Lords. Nearly one year later, Cipher Seven was involved in a speeder chase with unknown assailants. His speeder crashed and he was killed as confirmed by the autopsy.

 _Note:_ All records pertaining to Cipher Seven are now blacklisted, accessible only to the Minister of Intelligence.

* * *

Cipher Nine put the datapad down and rested his chin on his fist. There was not much new information here. Just a confirmation of what Watcher Two had told him. He did wonder about the recommendation that Keeper had denied but he doubted that he would ever get an answer on that. The fact the Watcher Two had been in a relationship with Cipher Seven had not surprised him, he'd suspected as much. He did note with interest the point where Cipher Seven had earned the ire of some Sith Lords. However he needed more information. He picked up the datapad again and opened the autopsy report.

* * *

AUTOPSY REPORT

Autopsy: IME1138-15C

DECEDENT: [REDACTED]

Rigor: Absent

Livor: Purple

Distribution: posterior

Age: Unknown

Species: Chiss

Sex: Male

Length: 1.95 Meters

Weight: 190 Pounds

Eyes: Solid Red (Glowing)

Hair: Black

Body Heat: Cooled

VERIFICATION

Subjects identify was verified by fingerprints, tissue and blood samples and well as saliva extracts. Confirmed by Imperial Intelligence and Imperial Forensics.

CLOTHING

Heavily modified Imperial officer uniform. Grey in color with black collar and shoulder pads. Rank insignia plaque was attached to upper-right chest, destroyed in crash. Cloth used appears to be resistant to sharp objects and glancing blaster fire. Uniform was shredded in multiple places with bloodstains splattering the rest.

Grey pants, made with the same material as the uniform. Right leg completely dismembered and the left shredded and bloodstained.

Black belt

Black socks

Imperial-issue combat boots. Modified to resist extreme temperatures, hot or cold. In good condition, may be repurposed.

EXTERNAL EXAMINATION

Well developed and extremely fit chiss male with multiple blast and fragment injuries, including the entire right leg dismembered and the amputation of left hand at the wrist. There are lacerations of the face and scalp with a large piece of shrapnel lodged in the brain via the eye. The brain is largely intact, barring the piece of shrapnel lodged inside along with severe bruising. The back is embedded with large amounts of shrapnel, resulting in multiple penetrations and cuts. The non-dismembered arms and leg have gaping lacerations and deep cuts. The entire body is covered with second to third-degree burns.

X-RAYS

Total body x-rays demonstrate multiple broken bones and fractures throughout the body.

HISTORY

Injured in vehicle crash.

PATHOLOGICAL DIAGNOSIS

Blast and fragment injuries to head

Penetration of the brain via eye

Searing and fragmentation on eyes

Flash burns to right side of face.

Blast and fragment injuries to body

Multiple penetrative injuries to the trunk penetrating the lungs, heart and intestines.

Multiple fractures of the ribs.

Second and third-degree burns throughout body.

Blast and fragment injuries to limbs

Amputation of left hand at the wrist.

Amputation of entire right leg.

Multiple penetration injuries throughout the limbs.

Second-degree burns on arms and leg.

Toxicology

Blood negative for recreational and non-recreational drugs.

Blood carboxyhemoglobin less than 2% saturation.

Blood negative for alcohols.

SUMMARY:

This chiss male died instantly or soon after his speeder crash which then subsequently exploded on the ground.

CAUSE OF DEATH:

Blast and penetrating fragments due to speeder crash and subsequent explosion.

MANNER OF DEATH:

Homicide.

* * *

 _Rather brutal_. Cipher Nine thought as he finished reading. From the description given, it sounded like it was possible the speeder had been sabotaged by someone, he didn't know who. At least the death had been quick, if rather violent. Despite it being interesting, this told Cipher Nine nothing except that Cipher Seven had supposedly died in a brutal and violent fashion. Perhaps the last document would provide some actual information. He opened the document titled _Message to Darth Marr_.

* * *

Marr,

Before you decide to do anything foolish I advise you to look at the track record of this Cipher Agent. He has proven himself on multiple operations and I believe his loyalty to the Empire is unquestioned. You see him as a threat because he is not a mewling cat like the servants you surround yourself with. Just because he speaks his mind does not call for his execution. You may dislike it when you are questioned, especially by a non-sith, but the Empire needs those like him. Those who are not afraid of war, those who are willing to look a dying enemy in the eye and pull the trigger.

I have seen a galaxy in flames and men like Cipher Seven are the ones who will help ensure that _we_ emerge from the fire victorious. Throwing away a valuable tool like him for such petty reasons is childish and unworthy of the Sith. We use the tools we are given with efficiency and reason. Intelligence is one of the most useful tools we have and it is foolish to weaken it without reason.

Consider it.

-Darth Malgus

 _Response from Darth Marr._

Darth Malgus,

I cannot help but feel that your emotions are somewhat compromised on this issue. I know your opinion of the handling of the Sacking of Coruscant and it would make sense that you would defend one who shares this opinion. I tolerated it from you because you are Sith and have proven yourself an excellent warrior.

But the line must be drawn somewhere. I cannot tolerate a non-sith, even if he is skilled, openly speaking out against me and the Dark Council. The Sith are superior to them and that must be reinforced in an effective manner. However, I will hold off on disciplining this agent as he is a symptom of the lax oversight by Darth Jadus. He gives Intelligence entirely too much freedom and you and him both overestimate their importance in this war. The war between the Sith and Jedi will be won on the battlefield, not in the shadows. I will speak to Jadus about how to best handle this agent.

Whilst I do respect your opinion Malgus, take care not to overstep your bounds. Many in the Dark Council are not as lenient as I am.

Darth Marr, of the Dark Council, Overseer of the Sphere of Defense of the Empire

* * *

 _Well,_ Cipher Nine thought, _this is interesting_. He had no idea how Watcher Two had managed to get her hands on this exchange but he was impressed. So, it seemed Cipher Seven had spoken out on how the Sacking of Coruscant was handled and appeared to have made some enemies. Cipher Nine didn't have much information on Darth Marr, except for the fact that he was on the Dark Council. But anyone who ascended to that level of authority was extremely dangerous and was more than capable of arranging the death of a Cipher Agent. If Cipher Seven had managed to make the Dark Council angry, it would provide an excellent explanation for his death and explain who ordered it.

However, he couldn't ignore that Marr had explicitly said that he would _not_ take action against Cipher Seven and Cipher Nine didn't believe Jadus would have authorized the death of someone as talented and useful as him. But just because Marr didn't take action didn't mean that someone else _did_.

He had a plausible enemy for Cipher Seven now. How that helped, he wasn't sure yet. He was almost hoping that Cipher Seven _was_ alive so he could clear all of this up. But that autopsy report didn't leave much room for hope. Perhaps one of those men who had shot Cipher Seven had left his employer and taken his identity in the hopes of influencing events without notice. If so he was going to be sorely disappointed.

Since he was done with reading the information on Cipher Seven, Cipher Nine now began focusing on the building where Toran Erid was staying. He got up from chair and went into the open area in the middle of the ship. He plugged in his datapad to the holoterminal that resided in the room. A few seconds later, a hologram of the building came up.

It was a standard governmental building. The hologram eliminated any external cosmetics, instead, focusing on the actual building. It was two stories with a basement underneath. Windows ran on the outside of both stories. Unfortunately, it didn't say what the glass was made of. There were several secondary exit points, one on the roof and one in the back of the first floor.

The first floor had a reception room following the main entrance, several smaller rooms were to the side which Cipher Nine assumed were offices. Beyond the reception room was a large open area which he assumed was for speeches, banquets and large social events. Beyond that were lifts to the second level and basement.

The second floor was mostly offices, but there were conference rooms at the end of the each of the hallways that began outside the lifts. There was little of interest here. If things went south, it _would_ provide some excellent hiding spaces, but Cipher Nine resolved to not let it get that bad.

The basement was where Toran Erid stayed at night. His bedroom was relatively large and located close to the lift. Beyond that was the control area, where vital equipment was placed, such as power generators. The only other areas of interest were some storage rooms and a janitorial closet.

As he observed the hologram, he began to formulate his plan:

1\. Arrive at the building at dusk and observe for an hour, noting any guards or patrols.

2\. Enter the building, cloaked, and take the lift to the basement.

3\. Check the governors bedroom, if governor is there, proceed with interrogation.

4\. If not, head to the control room and cut the main power but leave emergency power on.

5\. Emergency power should provide power to the lift, proceed to second floor.

6\. Check both conference rooms.

If Cipher Seven or the governor was not there, he would have to improvise. If there were guards patrolling, he would be sure not to kill them. They were still part of the Empire and likely knew nothing about the governors plans. With his plan settled he began his weapons inspection.

His blaster was in top condition, he had a habit of cleaning weapons before and after a mission so it took no time to give a cursory cleaning. His shiv was sharp and clean so he sheathed it and placed it on his belt. He then test fired his wrist launcher a few times to ensure that it was working fine, then loaded his belt with sleep and kolto darts. He didn't intend to use the poison ones this time.

He added one frag and one concussion grenade to his belt as a last resort. Explosives would just draw attention. He added a flash-bang, his medical scanner and some kolto tubes in case of injuries. He decided that non-descript clothing would benefit best here. Although 'non-descript' translated to neutral colored body armor with some clothing covering it up. He then attached some binders to his belt in case he had to capture someone, either the governor or Cipher Seven.

All geared up, he returned to the cockpit and waited until he came out of hyperspace. Once he did, he engaged the cloaking device on his ship and flew down to the planet's surface. He landed nearly a mile away from the main city, figuring that it would be far enough to escape short-term notice. He disembarked down the ramp and taking the first of many steps on Shalod's surface, began his walk towards the city, blaster rifle in hand.

* * *

Supplementary Material

* * *

METHODS OF ENGAGING FORCE-USERS (Abridged)

FOR IMPERIAL SOLDIERS

SITUATION 1: Alone; undetected (Force-sensitive):

In the event that you encounter a force-user or suspected force-user, immediately take cover to avoid being spotted. Once you have established your position, analyze the force-user:

1\. If the force-user appears to be between the ages of 0-18: Attempt to capture him or her unharmed so evaluation and possible transfer to the Sith Academy.

2\. If the force-user appears to be between the ages of 19-50: Do not attempt capture. Retreat from the area and call for reinforcements. If an opportunity to neutralize the force-user appears, take it at your discretion.

SITUATION 2: Alone; detected (Force-sensitive):

In the even that you encounter a force-user or suspected force user and have been spotted, immediately find the nearest cover and aim your weapon at the force-user. Immediately call for backup and begin taking shots at the force user:

1\. If the force-user attempts telekinesis: Distract the force-user immediately. Use grenades, stones, shots, anything to keep him or her off-balance.

2\. If the force-user attempts force lightning: Immediately hide behind cover until he or she has ceased the attack. This is normally draining for force-sensitives and will leave them weaker than before.

3\. If the force-user employs shielding or healing techniques: Intensify the attack, anything will continuously drain the force-user and eventually tire them out.

SITUATION 3: Alone; undetected (Jedi):

In the event that you encounter a Jedi of indeterminate rank alone and have not been spotted, immediately retreat and call for backup. Under no circumstances should you engage the Jedi on your own.

SITUATION 4: Alone; detected (Jedi):

In the event that you encounter a Jedi of indeterminate rank alone and have been detected, immediately retreat and call for backup. Cover will be useless against Jedi so retreat while taking shots at the Jedi, be advised that many can deflect them and may reflect them back to you:

1\. If the Jedi rushes you: Pull out a grenade as if to detonate it. This may force the Jedi to advance more cautiously. Keep retreating and keep away from the Jedi's lightsaber.

2\. If the Jedi employs advanced force techniques (Mental weakening, force-quake, beast control.): Immediately remove yourself from the area of effect and distract the Jedi by any means necessary in order to break his or her concentration.

3\. If the Jedi attempts mental manipulation: Immediately remove yourself from the area and run away as fast as possible. Do _not_ listen to anything the Jedi says.


	6. The Seventh Legion

The Seventh Legion

* * *

 _This is not good_. Cipher Nine thought as he observed the building. He had managed to infiltrate the city without drawing any attention from either the citizens or Imperial Security, it had been very easy to avoid Imperial Security because they simply weren't there.

In fact, Cipher Nine hadn't seen _any_ sign of an Imperial presence since he had entered the city. No troops, officers, security, or anyone bearing the Imperial ensign. That didn't bode well for Toran Erid. Only the Imperial governor had the authority to dismiss all of the forces on his or her planet.

However, Cipher Seven couldn't discount Cipher Seven's potential influence on the situation. It was possible he coerced the governor into getting rid of the Imperial presence against his will.

That theory suddenly became more likely when Cipher Nine saw the troops guarding the government building.

They weren't Imperial. That much was clear from their white armor that seemed to be based off the Republic Commandos, though it lacked any color or distinctive markings. The helmets appeared to be modified Mandalorian Neo-crusader helmets. They were carrying basic blaster rifles and pistols, no heavy or specialized weapons from what he could see.

He had circled the building several times to get an estimate of their numbers. There were two at both the front and rear entrances. He had not seen any by the windows or on the roof. That meant that their numbers were limited. There might be as few as eight or as many as sixteen. A decent amount, but nothing he couldn't handle.

He reasoned that the best time to infiltrate the building would be during the shift change. The front entrance would be easier to sneak into with the cloaking generator active. He suspected that they would change hourly and it was getting close to that time.

He activated the cloaking generator, rendering him nearly invisible, though he could still be spotted by an observant person seeing a faint distortion in the air. The cloaking generator also had a unofficial limit of fifteen minutes. The Bureau of Science claimed that cloaking generator would last indefinitely. From experience, Cipher Nine knew that fifteen minutes was the limit or he risked it overheating. The upside was that it barely took a minute to fully cool down and recharge so he could use it nearly continuously.

Sticking close to the wall, he snuck closer to the men guarding the door. As he got closer he still didn't see any distinguishing marks on their armor. Small mercenary groups weren't uncommon, but all of them had some symbol or logo which was used to identify them. The same went for private armies. The fact that these men didn't have any distinguishing marks meant that they were probably a discrete organization and likely highly skilled.

He waited close to the two men who had their backs to him, still not noticing him. The doors hissed open and two identical troops walked out. The ones guarding the door turned to face them.

"New orders?" The one Cipher Nine designated as _Trooper 1_ asked.

"Affirmative." The one Cipher Nine designated as _Trooper 2_ answered.

"Well?" _Trooper 3_ asked, "Tell us."

"We're to watch for two people, a Cipher Agent and a Jedi Knight." Trooper 2 told them.

"Why?" Trooper 1 asked, "Shouldn't we have known about this earlier?"

"Don't know why or why we didn't know sooner," Trooper 2 admitted, "but this comes _directly_ from Cipher Seven. I guess he needs them for one of his plans."

"Fair enough." Trooper 3 shrugged, "A Jedi will be pretty easy to spot, but a Cipher Agent? Do we have a description?"

"Better." Trooper 2 gave Trooper 3 a datapad, "We have picture." Trooper 3 studied it.

"Another chiss?" he finally asked.

Trooper 1 whistled, "Cipher Nine huh, the boss must be planning something big."

"Don't know and I don't ask him questions like that." Trooper 2 replied with some heat.

"Will they be alone?" Trooper 3 asked handing the datapad back.

Trooper 4 finally spoke up, "The Jedi will likely be accompanied by his padawan. Unknown for the Cipher Agent, last update says he's traveling alone."

"Any questions?" Trooper 2 asked.

"What do we do when we spot them?"

"They are not to be harmed and are to be brought to Cipher Seven as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Troopers 1 and 3 answered.

Trooper 2 nodded, "Good. Resume your duties." As they started walking back, Cipher Nine quietly followed them into the building and quickly moved into an empty room, then deactivated his cloaking generator.

He was inside.

* * *

So Cipher Seven was clearly involved and seemed to have a small army at his disposal. He was slightly unsettled at how they had managed to predict not only that a Cipher Agent was coming, but that they had predicted it _accurately_. Cipher Nine didn't want to think about the ramifications of _that_ problem quite yet. One mission at a time.

He wasn't entirely surprised that Cipher Seven didn't want him dead. He doubted that Cipher Seven would be this elaborate _just_ to end up killing him. He still could be wrong, but he doubted it.

The cloaking generator had fully recharged so he activated it and snuck quietly into the main hall. There were two more troopers performing a rectangular sweep of the main hall. Easily avoidable. Two more were guarding the lift, slightly more problematic, but defiantly not impossible. He quickly went over to the wall near the lift and stood completely still to avoid attention.

So far so good. There was just enough space to slip between one of the guards but it was close enough to be extremely risky. A distraction would be useful now. A vase was setting on a table near him. Quickly making sure no one was looking he grabbed it and threw it across the room. The resulting crash echoed through the room, disturbing the silence.

The guards reacted instantly, "Check it out!" Guard 1 ordered. Guard 2 went off to comply. Cipher Nine easily snuck past him and reached the lift. He pressed the basement button and it smoothly lowered him to the bottom.

The door opened up and Cipher Nine quickly exited the lift. From the schematics he knew that the control room was just ahead. He didn't see any guards but they might be in the control room. He quickly checked Toran Erid's room to the side. Nothing, it was clear.

He quietly opened the door to the control room. There was one guard at the station but otherwise it appeared empty. Perfect, perhaps he could get some answers before meeting Cipher Seven. He backed out, deactivated his cloaking generator and made some adjustments to his wrist launcher. He figured that setting the sleep dart to ninety seconds was enough for him to disarms and bind the guard.

Activating his cloaking generator, he went back to the entrance of the control room. Taking aim at the small gap in the neck area, he shot the dart. Imperial sleep darts were extremely potent, taking effect almost instantly. Thus, Cipher Nine leapt forward and caught the guard before he crashed to the ground.

He quickly disarmed the guards, taking away a blaster rifle, pistol and multipurpose knife. Using his binders he cuffed the guards' hands behind his back around a steel pipe. He then took off any communication devices he found, which was just a holocommunicator and wrist comlink.

Finally, he removed the guards' helmet to reveal a young human male, short brown hair with a long scar down the right side of his face. Nothing too remarkable otherwise. By the countdown in Cipher Nines head, he estimated that the man would wake up in the next few seconds. He knelt down so he would be at eye level and drew his pistol, leveling it at the mans head.

On cue, the mans eyes flew open and he coughed in surprise. He looked about ready to shout so Cipher Nine intervened, "One shout and you die." He moved his pistol to draw attention to it. The mans mouth closed. Cipher Nine nodded, "Smart man. I have some questions for you."

He smirked, "What makes you think I'll tell you anything?" he asked quietly.

"I'm Cipher Nine. Does that mean anything to you?"

The man cocked his head towards Cipher Nine, "The glowing eyes kinda gave it away."

"Funny." Cipher Nine answered humorlessly, "I'll start there, how do you know who I am?"

The man shrugged, "Got orders from Cipher Seven detailing who you were. We were also under explicit orders _not_ to harm you."

"Let me rephrase that question," Cipher Nine amended, "How does _Cipher Seven_ know who I am?"

"That, I don't know." The man answered carefully, "It's way above my pay grade, though I suspect he has someone placed highly in Imperial Intelligence."

His answer wasn't unexpected. Still, it had been worth a shot. "Perhaps you can explain who Cipher Seven is, I know he's not part of Imperial Intelligence."

"I don't know why he keeps the name," The man answered, "but I'm pretty sure he was part of Intelligence at one point. As far as I know, no one knows his history. He's a chiss, like you. But not part of the Ascendancy, he's made that clear several times."

"Go on."

"As far as I know, he observes the Empire. Looking out for troublemakers and traitors. Like corrupt officers and Sith Lords. Once he finds one, he sends us in to remove the problem."

"Then who are you?" Cipher Nine asked.

"Officially, we have no name. Cipher Seven does not want us to be identified in any way. Unofficially, we refer to ourselves as the Seventh Legion. All of us are former Imperial Military or Intelligence personal who had their careers ruined when we disobeyed orders from corrupt officers or refused to blindly follow a Sith Lord. Cipher Seven personally came to each of us and gave us the chance to make the Empire a better place so our experiences wouldn't be repeated.

"And so you go around the Empire, killing those who Cipher Seven orders you too? Cipher Nine asked skeptically.

The man gave a short laugh, "You have no idea how he operates. He has never been wrong once, his operations often take years or months to complete. Why do you think we've never been found by Imperial Intelligence? It's because Cipher Seven knows how they operate, he knows that too many unexplained deaths or disappearances will make them suspicious."

"Why does he want me then?" Cipher Nine asked.

"Don't know," the man shook his head, "but it must be big. He wouldn't deliberately attract the attention of Imperial Intelligence unless he had something major planned. You should really ask him these questions. He seemed quite eager to talk to you."

"I'll do that." Cipher Nine promised, then promptly shot a stun bolt into the man. He slumped over and went unconscious. Cipher Nine stood up and went over to the power station and shut off all power except the auxiliary systems. He then took off the cover and severed the wires so no one could reverse it and was rewarded with the lights shutting off.

He went over to the lift and confirmed it was still working. He pressed the button that took him up to second floor. It was time to meet Cipher Seven.

* * *

The lift opened and Cipher Nine engaged his cloaking generator again. He looked down the main hallway where two conference rooms were located at either end. He saw two guards at the left end and headed that way. There were many rooms that were suiting for an ambush. He put himself in one of the empty offices and slid a datapad off the edge. He heard one of the guards say something and then the sound of boots heading his way. Incredibly

He readied his sleep dart. Sure enough, the guard came through the door, blaster drawn. He shot the sleep dart and caught him before he hit the ground. He had reset the sleep darts for six hours so there was almost no chance of him getting up anytime soon. He peeked out to see the other guard with his weapon drawn, and right wrist held up, clearly talking to someone. Cipher Seven, probably.

He snuck closer and took aim with his wrist launcher and shot a sleep dart into the other guard. He fell to his knees, unconscious. When he got to the door, he stopped to listen. He didn't hear anything, but he couldn't be sure that there weren't any more guards in the room.

He withdrew a flash-bang from his belt. If anyone was in room, they would just be stunned momentarily. He opened the door slightly and tossed in the grenade. "Brace yourself, governor!" he heard someone yell and then a 'pop' as the flash-bang went off. He drew his blaster rifle and kicked in the door and taking aim as his gaze quickly swept across the room.

No guards and an older man clutching his head who Cipher Nine assumed was the governor. Seated at the middle of the table, looking undisturbed in the least was a chiss. Hands folded and resting on the table the man addressed him in a reasonable tone.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, agent. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cipher Seven."

* * *

Supplementary Material

* * *

 _Message sent from Administrator Jonel of Dromund Kaas to Captain Richards_

Captain,

I realize that recent events have put you on edge and while understandable, I want to make one thing clear: Under no circumstances are you to lie to me or falsify information. I do not know why you have insisted upon this course of action but because of it I have to address this immediately.

You have filed multiple reports of suspicious behavior supposedly committed by one of my staff. You claim that he is actively copying and sending information away to some other party. Not only that, you claim he is also modifying actual reports that I personally view. You also say that you confronted him and he seemingly admitted to modifying information. You also appear to believe that your concerns are simply being ignored.

That is not true. You simply have not provided any evidence – at all that supports your claims. Finally, I decided to look up the profile of the man you accused and to my surprise he didn't exist. Simply put the man "Rald Dale" has never been served in any capacity here and has never set foot on this planet. So I decided to access the Imperial database.

Imagine my surprise when I found out that not only has this man not been deployed to Dromund Kaas, he does not exist at all. Did you think I would not notice this? I do not know your overall goal for this but I am going to tell you that it will not work. Whoever you _think_ was supposedly manipulating and stealing reports is not real and I will not tolerate you wasting my time or the time of my officers.

This is your first and last warning.

Jonel Casron, Imperial Administrator of Dromund Kaas


	7. Cipher Seven

Cipher Seven

* * *

Both chiss stared at each other, neither relenting in the slightest. Cipher Nine had his rifle trained on Cipher Seven, who in turn, seemed unperturbed by the sight of it. The chiss who faced him was older than himself. He estimated around mid-thirties, perhaps forty. He had short black hair with his skin a dark blue. His features would likely be considered regal by human standards but it told Cipher Nine that his parents had likely been highly placed in the chiss aristocracy, regardless if he himself was actually part of the Ascendancy.

Cipher Seven finally spoke, "You must have questions."

Cipher Nine opened his mouth to reply but Cipher Seven raised his hand to cut him off, "Actually, I should probably let you confirm my identity. Keeper wouldn't have sent you without some way to authenticate that it's actually me."

"Su cuy'gar, Cipher. Vaii ganar gar dar." Cipher Nine told him, remembering the phrase.

"That's actually supposed to be question." Cipher Seven corrected, "But close enough: _Cui ogir'olar, gotal haar ba'slan shev'la._ " It matched the phrase Watcher Two had told him. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"One more." He told Cipher Seven, "Where is the black room?"

"Ah." He smiled, "Watcher Two. Imperial Intelligence, storage room 2112A-1245P. How is she doing, by the way?" Cipher Nine ignored the question. Cipher Seven had passed the questions, now he had to bring him back to Intelligence for questioning.

"Up." He ordered, "I'm taking you back to Imperial Intelligence."

"Excellent." Cipher Seven replied, though he remained seated, "That's exactly where I want to go."

"There are easier ways to go there." Cipher Nine told him.

"Certainly." Cipher Seven acknowledged, "But not if you have a plan. Besides, coming back from the dead is something that should be done gradually. People tend to react… _rashly_ to dead Ciphers. Especially me."

"Perhaps you can explain _how_ you survived exactly." Cipher Nine told him, "I read the autopsy report. Your identity was confirmed by two different Imperial divisions."

"As shocking as it must sound to you, the Empire _can_ make mistakes." Cipher Seven answered with a slight smile, "In this case they didn't, that body they found was, for all intents and purposes, Cipher Seven. It just wasn't mine."

"It was _your_ DNA and fingerprints." Cipher Nine insisted.

"I don't suppose you've heard of cloning?" Cipher Seven asked rhetorically.

"Of course I have." Cipher Nine answered indignantly, "And I know that cloned bodies decay after a certain amount of time _and_ under stressful conditions. That body was tested for both."

"That only happens if the cloning job is rushed or poorly done." Cipher Seven explained, "I waited a two years for that body to grow. Those who made it assured me that it would hold up under any tests the Imperials put it through."

"Was it…alive?" Cipher Nine asked hesitantly.

"Sentient?" Cipher Seven answered sounding and looking mildly offended, "Of course not! It was a body. Nothing more, nothing less."

Cipher Nine had no way to verify that. He would have to take his word for it. The governor seemed to be recovered, so he turned his questions towards him. Better to resolve that situation before further questioning Cipher Seven. He had a feeling that very few people should be around when that happened.

"Governor Toran Erid, my name is Cipher Nine. You are under investigation for treason against the Sith Empire." Cipher Nine informed him.

"What?!" The man sputtered, fear filling his eyes, "I'm not a traitor!"

Cipher Nine raised an eyebrow, "We have records of your correspondence with Grand Master Satele Shan, asking for asylum from the Empire in exchange for Imperial secrets."

"I…I never sent any message like that!" Toran pleaded, "You have to believe me! I _defected_ from the Republic! Why would I go back?" Cipher Nine noted that he seemed to be telling the truth. Still, he had one more thing to clarify.

"Really." Cipher Nine answered dryly, "The message originated from this planet. The planet also appears to be deprived of all Imperial forces. Almost as if to prepare the planet for an attack. Or," his eyes bored into Toran's, "an _extraction_."

The governor withered under his gaze, unsurprising for a human. "He _ordered_ me too!" he frantically pointed at Cipher Seven who was watching with obvious amusement, "He told me that he was a Cipher Agent! That had orders from Imperial Intelligence!"

"You didn't think to check his identity?" Cipher Nine asked.

"Of _course_ I did." Toran insisted, "His credentials checked out, he even brought the orders bearing the signature of Keeper." He pointed to datapad on the table, "It's all there. Check it. I honestly had no idea that he was lying."

"Technically," Cipher Seven broke in, "I wasn't lying about being a Cipher Agent. I am one. I'm just supposed to be dead." Addressing Cipher Nine he continued, "But he _is_ telling the truth about everything else. I did fake that message to get you here, as well as trick him into ordering Imperial forces off the planet. He's innocent, so you can forget about him."

It _did_ make sense, and matched up with the research he had conducted on the governor. He didn't exactly trust Cipher Seven, but he didn't see a reason for him to lie about this. "Very well." He finally told the governor, "I'll make sure the charges are suspended for now."

"Excellent!" Cipher Seven said cheerfully, "We can now move onto more important matters." Without looking, he whipped out a small pistol and shot a stun bolt into the governor's chest. He was fast enough that Cipher Nine barely had time to react.

"Put it down." Cipher Nine growled at him, resisting the urge to shoot.

Cipher Seven ignored the order and slowly holstered the weapon. "Satisfied?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I should shoot you."

"But you won't." Cipher Seven stated, "As of this moment, I'm too valuable to kill. If your profile is any indication, you won't kill me until you're satisfied that all your questions are answered. Not to mention you have orders to bring me in alive."

He was right. Cipher Nine had no intention of killing him _quite_ yet. However, it was looking like it might be the best option. Regardless of orders, anyone who had his profile likely had access to other sensitive information. "How do _you_ have my profile?" he asked.

Cipher Seven shook his head, " _That_ particular secret is not one I'm willing to share _quite_ yet. Perhaps later if we work together."

Cipher Nine snorted, "Why would I _ever_ work with you?"

Cipher Seven gave a slight smile, "We're both on the same side, regardless of whether you see it or not. Tell me, do you have any reason to mistrust me?"

"Watcher Two warned me about you, what you're like." Cipher Nine told him, not fooled by the question. "So far she hasn't been wrong."

"What did she say exactly?" Cipher Seven questioned, "That I'm manipulative? Cruel? Dangerous?"

"Something like that." Cipher Nine acknowledged. "Is she wrong?"

He shrugged, "Not entirely, though I prefer to see myself as a reasonable person. But the truth is that no one becomes a Cipher Agent for their virtues. I was willing to do whatever was best for the Empire, regardless of personal cost. If that meant innocent people got hurt, then so be it." he looked Cipher Nine in the eye, "This job changes us, slowly but surely. You may go in as an idealistic agent, but after a few missions you either die or drop all the meaningless ideals and preserve the ones that truly matter. You know this better than most."

Cipher Nine was silent. Cipher Seven continued.

"If ordinary people knew what you'd done, you'd likely be portrayed as a monster or face trial for war crimes. But if you hadn't made that call, how many more would have died? You chose the good of the Empire over everything. That's why I wanted you, I want someone who places the good of the Empire above all else."

Cipher Nine shook his head slightly, trying to get that voice out of it. It was eerie how Cipher Seven had managed to pinpoint him so accurately. That little speech was something similar to what he had told himself. Did he say this just to manipulate him into helping him? Or did he genuinely understand him and share the same outlook? "What do you want from me?" he asked quietly.

Cipher Seven nodded somberly, "You may be wondering why I choose now to reemerge from hiding or why I faked my death to begin with." Cipher Nine nodded for him to continue, "I'll start from the beginning.

I was attempting some new techniques in the Empire." Cipher Seven began, "Testing limits, seeing how far I could effectively go against Sith Lords without them noticing. Unfortunately, that made me some rather powerful enemies. More and more, my operations were overseen by Sith, limiting my options immensely. The Sith had no idea they were being played of course, but they were more than happy to use me for their own ends. I naturally refused their orders to assassinate or sabotage rivals just to increase their own influence. This made them furious of course, but they didn't, or couldn't, do anything because I was such an effective agent and, simply put, too valuable to kill.

That changed when the Dark Council learned of me after I orchestrated _Operation Blackout_. They naturally managed to ruin that plan as well, thanks to our _great_ Emperor. Anyway, I treated the Dark Councilors the same way I treated any Sith who ordered me to sabotage the Empire. However, they weren't so lenient with me. Several times I almost died, not from an actual enemy of the Empire though, from the hand of a Sith who was supposedly my ally.

Finally, I realized that someday I would push one too far and die for something utterly pointless. Not to mention at this point, the other enemies I'd made were learning of my missions and actively trying to sabotage them. So I deduced that the only way to effectively protect the Empire was to die. I had my clone grown a few years back as a contingency plan for just such an incident. I then placed my clone on a speeder bike and leaked my location to my enemies who took the bait. They shoot down my speeder and thus, Cipher Seven was officially dead. Leaving me to work unhindered by my enemies or the Sith."

"If my terrorist hunt was any indication," Cipher Nine chastised, "You didn't exactly do a good job protecting the Empire."

"True." Cipher Seven agreed, "But if someone wants to actually _stay_ dead, interfering in Imperial Intelligence affairs isn't the best idea. I helped in other ways that no one ever knew. With no oversight, I was free to remove enemies to the Empire who were previously diplomatically immune. My first target was a diplomat who was convincing outlying planets to leave the Empire by using lies and false information. Imperial Intelligence was always leery of removing him for fear of reigniting the war with the Republic. I had no such hesitation.

After he had been removed, I began to start recruiting. I specifically looked for those who had been dismissed by Sith or officers for trivial or ludicrous reasons."

"The Seventh Legion." Cipher Nine remembered.

"A rather egotistical name." Cipher Seven commented, "But they likely meant well by it. All of them were grateful for another chance. It took surprisingly little time to gather enough men and woman to begin making a small difference in the Empire."

"Imperial Intelligence would have noticed if you had done anything major." Cipher Nine told him.

"Unless you _know_ how Imperial Intelligence operates." Cipher Seven told him with a smug tone, "Which I do and I exploited that knowledge to its fullest potential. My operations were as well planned as those in Intelligence, often taking months to fully complete. If it even _looked_ like we were attracting unwanted attention, the mission was aborted, no matter the circumstances or cost. Make no mistake, the Seventh Legion is one of the best private armies in the galaxy and no one knows about them."

"So do you want me for your private army?" Cipher Nine asked skeptically.

"No." Cipher Seven answered quickly, "The Seventh Legion is excellent for small scale work. But my plans are much larger. More ambitious than what any private army can accomplish."

"Go on."

"The galaxy is headed for war, Cipher Nine, do you disagree?"

"No," Cipher Nine answered slowly, "But I don't think it will happen for some time. If the peace treaty holds for a few more months, we won't have to worry about a war for a while. But too many people on both sides want the other destroyed for peace to last forever."

"Well put." Cipher Seven agreed. "But this war will end the same way as it always has."

"Which way is that?"

"Defeat. The Empire will lose the war."

"Is that right?" Cipher Nine replied skeptically, "Do you have some proof of this or is it just your opinion?"

"History." Cipher Seven told him as if that was an answer. "Do you study it?"

"I know enough." Was his curt reply.

"I'll fill you in." Cipher Seven told him in a helpful and slightly condescending manner, "This is not the first time the Sith have led an empire against the Republic. In the past thousand years, there have been three galactic level wars waged by the Sith. The Great Hyperspace War was the first, The Great Sith War was the second and third was The Second Sith War or Jedi Civil War depending on who you talk to. Do you know what they all have in common?"

"The Sith lost each war." Cipher Nine answered, "I know this. It doesn't mean that we will lose this time."

"True." Cipher Seven acknowledged, "But that is not the point I want to make. The Sith should have won each of those wars. If you read the records, the Sith won devastating battles against the Republic. Naga Sadow, Exar Kun and Darth Revan all seemed unstoppable and victory for them seemed inevitable. So _why_ did they lose the war?"

"Revan was turned against the Sith." Cipher Nine pointed out, "The Jedi wiped his mind after capturing him when…" he paused as the answer dawned on him,"…Malak betrayed him."

"Exactly." Cipher Seven stated, "The Sith _always_ betray one another. That is the way it has always been. When victory seems inevitable, the apprentice decides to betray the master. I have no reason to believe that this war will be any different."

"No one will challenge the Emperor." Cipher Nine shook his head, "He has lived for a thousand years. If someone had the power to challenge him, they would have done it."

"Our _great_ Emperor who has been absent for decades?" Cipher Seven replied sarcastically, "The _immortal_ Emperor who signed a _peace treaty_ with his enemies? The Emperor who leaves the fate of the Empire to the _Dark Council_ and their petty _infighting_? No Cipher Nine, I can assure you that the Emperor cares _nothing_ for the Empire, it is nothing but a means to an end."

"Do you have insight into his mind?" Cipher Nine asked, "Because I don't think you do."

"I don't need _insight_ when I have _proof_." Cipher Seven hissed, his eye narrowing, "You mistakenly think that the Sith and Empire and synonymous with each other. They are _not_. The Sith only care about one thing: _power_. To acquire power they use tools given to them. The Empire is nothing but a tool for them! Nothing more, nothing less. Why do you think the Dark Council cares nothing about the cost its infighting inflicts? It's because they don't care about the _Empire_ , they care about _themselves._ "

"That's….that's not true." Cipher Nine stalled, trying to give a reasonable answer to this madness that Cipher Seven was telling him.

But he couldn't.

"Isn't it?" Cipher Seven insisted, "Proof is all around you! On Korriban, hundreds of acolytes die from Sith training not to mention the mentors being killed by their own pupils. Hundreds of Imperial soldiers dead on Dromund Kaas because Lord Grathan wanted to have his own private Empire. Imperial Intelligence crippled by the poaching of agents by Sith for their _own_ spy networks. I won't even _acknowledge_ the madwoman who now controls the Sphere of Intelligence!

And now…" he paused for effect, "We have Darth Jadus, the man who, like myself, faked his death. But instead of helping the Empire, he weakened it by directing terror cells against the Empire. Hundreds of civilians died on Balmorra from the Chemish Or's bombs and sympathizers were assassinated without mercy. How many people do you think died by the hand of a cyclone enhanced suicide warrior? How many Imperials were killed and replaced by the Ghost cell? All made possible by the funding from the traitorous House Cortess.

Then Eradication Day. I know how many were killed. This was all made possible by _one_ Sith Lord. Do you honestly believe it will end there? How long until the next Dark Council member decides to take over? Enough attacks on this scale will ensure that the Empire will lose before the war even begins and _this_ time the Republic will ensure that the Sith, along with the Empire, are wiped out once and for all.

So I ask you, do you believe that the Sith have the Empire's best interests in mind?"

Cipher Nine's mind was whirling, trying to grasp onto some semblance of reality. What he had been hearing was high treason, heresy at the highest level. It was insane. It made no sense.

Except when Cipher Seven said it.

Then it made _too much_ sense.

Watcher Two had warned him about Cipher Seven's unusual skill with words. He had honestly thought it was somewhat exaggerated. Now that he was here and witnessing it he wasn't so disturbed by the fact the Cipher Seven actually _was_ as gifted as Watcher Two had told him.

He was disturbed because it was _working_.

"What is your point?" he finally asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Cipher Seven paused for a moment, "You asked what my plan was, why I drew you out here, why I've reemerged now. I realized that the Empire would not survive if the Sith continued to rule it. So to be perfectly clear with you my plan is this: To destroy the Sith and preserve the Empire."

Cipher Nine laughed. He couldn't think of another response to that statement. Cipher Seven smiled, looking perfectly at ease. He composed himself and finally spoke. "You're insane."

Cipher Seven folded his hands, "Oh, I can assure you I'm perfectly sane. But I do notice you simply called my plan _insane_ rather than calling me _traitor_."

"You would certainly be considered one." Cipher Nine answered in wonder.

"Depends on your point of view." Cipher Seven shrugged, "Would letting the Empire be destroyed by the Sith be any more or less traitorous than letting it be destroyed by the Republic?"

"That's not the point." Cipher Nine shook his head, "The Sith have always ruled the Empire, without the Sith there _is_ no Empire."

"But there _can_ be." Cipher seven insisted, "Imagine for a minute an Empire without infighting. An Empire where an Imperial _doesn't_ have to fear death from a Sith Lord. An Empire where non-humans are treated as equals and where people are judged by their merits, _not_ at the whim of Sith Lords. _That_ Empire can exist, Cipher Nine. The _strengths_ of the Empire without the _weaknesses_ of the Sith."

"You want me to help you." Cipher Nine stated, it was not a question.

"Yes." Cipher Seven told him, "But I'm no fool. To fully destroy the Sith, the major powers of the galaxy will have to come together."

It dawned on him exactly what Cipher Seven was implying, "You want _Imperial Intelligence_ to help you." He exclaimed in disbelief. "You _are_ insane."

"That should be for the Minister to decide," Cipher Seven told him, "Not you." He was silent for a few moments, "You don't have to decide now. All I ask is that you take me to Imperial Intelligence as per your orders. But you _will_ see soon that the Sith care nothing for you or the Empire."

Cipher Nine shook his head in wonder, "How will you convince Keeper, let alone the Minister?"

"You'll see." Cipher Seven promised, "I expect it to go well."

"Get up." Cipher Nine told him, gesturing with his rifle, "We're going to my ship."

He raised a finger, "In a moment, Cipher Nine. You're not the only person I'm to meet with today." At that moment the door behind him opened. Cipher Nine tensed, then berated himself. He'd been a fool. He knew exactly who was behind him. The sound of lightsabers igniting was all the confirmation he needed.

"Jedi Knight Romendo, padawan Kira Carsen, welcome." Cipher Seven addressed the Jedi behind him, "We have much to discuss."

* * *

Supplementary Material

* * *

Transcript of Darth Marr's log:

 _Begin log:_

 _I am unsure of what to make of this 'Cipher Seven'._

 _When he began openly criticizing the minds behind the Sacking of Coruscant regardless of status I initially wanted to execute him. This wasn't even tactful, he blatantly questioned the not only the Dark Council, but the Emperor as well. I had never seen this level of candor from any Imperial that is not one of the Sith. Initially I had no response to him and neither did anyone else. I questioned the Minister of Intelligence and he told me that he speaks his mind to everyone. That this is being allowed is unacceptable._

 _Darth Malgus contacted me and attempted to stop me from executing him. In the post-mission briefing, Malgus supported him and was likely the only reason that he wasn't killed right then and there. This makes him biased but I decided to look into this Cipher Agent myself. After some investigation, I find myself somewhat impressed with his accomplishments. Whether this merits his outspoken behavior is uncertain but he does have accomplishments to back up his words._

 _After talking with Cipher Seven I find myself somewhat impressed with the man. He did not speak to me as a member of the Dark Council or even as a Sith, but as an equal. That was…unexpected, I had forgotten what it is like to have a conversation with someone without an agenda against me. After talking with him I have decided not to take action against him. Yet._

 _That does not mean that I will simply forget him. I have told the Minister that I may have my people oversee his operations. It will serve as a decent reminder that regardless of his accomplishment, he still serves the Sith. He must not forget that. Darth Jadus should have dealt with this. I am growing tired of solving his problems. It is time for Jadus to take some responsibility and oversee Imperial Intelligence so this behavior does not happen again._

 _End log._


	8. Secrets of the Jedi

Secrets of the Jedi

* * *

Cipher Nine couldn't see the expressions of the two Jedi behind him but he imagined that they were as surprised as he was. He slowly backed to the left until he was training his rifle on the two Jedi.

They certainly noticed him but he could see them immediately dismissing him, thinking he was no threat.

Arrogant Jedi.

He finally got a good look at them. The one Cipher Nine assumed was Romendo, or the Hero of Tython, was dressed unlike any Jedi he had encountered so far. Instead of the traditional Jedi robes he had instead decided to wear full body armor. It looked like unmodified and uncolored Republic Commando gear, minus the traditional helmet. The emblem of the Jedi Order was emblazoned on his right shoulder pad, while another symbol, a shield, was on his left.

The sapphire lightsaber blade that he held was of pure Jedi make though. The human held it idly by his side, giving the impression of vulnerability which Cipher Nine knew was just an act. His face also had more in common with a soldier than one accustomed to living in a temple. His emerald eyes were hardened and showed no mercy, a very un-Jedi like trait. His unkempt brown hair covered his neck but was sharply cut off at the shoulders. The left half of his face was warped and wrinkled as if it had been burned.

Cipher Nine could begin to see why the Empire had been worried about him and why the Grand Master had taken notice of him. Romendo was dangerous, he could easily see that. Still, if it came to a fight, he was fairly sure he could beat him alone.

With his padawan? That was different.

The young woman was dressed much more like the traditional Jedi. Wearing brown robes and sporting a double-bladed emerald lightsaber she fit the image of the Jedi far more than the man to her left. She had a rather pretty face, for a human, though slightly marred by a small scar on her right cheek. Her cropped red hair was partially held in a ponytail.

Even if she was a padawan, Cipher Nine was still wary of her. He was no expert on lightsaber combat, but he knew that the double-bladed lightsaber was an extremely difficult weapon to master. It wasn't uncommon for those training with them to lose an arm or leg accidentally as the weapon was often considered as dangerous to its users as the enemy. The fact that the woman held the lightsaber lightly by her side with one hand spoke of the confidence she had in her fighting skills.

At the moment both of them just looked confused, the padawan more so. "Excuse me?" Romendo demanded.

"I said we have much to discuss." Cipher Seven repeated, "Do we not?"

The padawan, Kira, held up her hand, "Uh, I'm sorry. _Who_ are you exactly?"

"Did my men not tell you anything?" Cipher Seven asked with a disappointed look on his face.

The Jedi exchanged a look. "Those were his men?" Kira asked her master, "I thought they were Imperials."

Romendo gave a shrug, "Apparently. Perhaps we should have questioned them."

Cipher Seven sighed, "Please tell me you didn't kill them?" He asked, resignation in his voice.

"No, don't worry." Romendo assured him, "We didn't harm them, they're just sleeping."

"Sleeping." Cipher Seven stated skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"They were working hard." Romendo explained with a smirk, "I told them to get some rest." Cipher Seven nodded.

"I see. Then allow me to introduce myself: I am Cipher Seven-"

"Imperial Intelligence." Romendo interrupted, "I know the designations."

"- _Former_ Imperial Intelligence." Cipher Seven continued, "First, let me apologize for bringing you out under false pretenses."

Kira snorted, "Please. We knew this was a trap from the beginning."

"I assure you," Cipher Seven stated firmly, "If this was a trap both of you would be dead. But I brought you out here to talk."

Romendo looked amused, "You're rather arrogant for someone facing two Jedi alone."

Now Cipher Seven looked amused, "Who's actually the arrogant one, Jedi? I see both of you have forgotten the other man in this room." Both Jedi then turned to see Cipher Nine still standing to the left of them, blaster rifle still trained and ready to fire. Kira looked surprised while Romendo frowned.

"I though he fled when we entered." He explained curiously, "Point taken."

"Master?" Kira asked him uncertainly.

"I know." He answered her, "Let it play out." Facing Cipher Seven he asked, "Who is this?"

"Cipher Nine, Imperial Intelligence." Cipher Nine answered before Cipher Seven. "Also brought out under false pretenses."

Romendo turned back to Cipher Seven, "You should start talking. What could you possibly have to discuss with us?"

Cipher Seven folded his hands, "I could discuss many things with you. But today I specifically wanted to talk about the Emperor."

Romendo took a step towards him, lightsaber clutched tightly, "What _exactly_ about the Emperor did you want to discuss?" He asked dangerously.

Cipher Seven looked unworried, "Your plan to deal with him. There are some things you should know."

"How does he know?" Cipher Nine heard Kira ask Romendo quietly.

"Don't know." He heard him respond, "But this has gone on long enough."

Addressing Cipher Seven he told him. "That's very interesting. We should discuss this on my ship." Cipher Nine frowned in confusion at the strange statement. It had nothing to do with the topic at hand. Then he remember that they were Jedi.

"Mind trick." He warned Cipher Seven, hoping to get through.

Cipher Sevens face betrayed no emotion. "The rumors of you are not exaggerated." He told Romendo tightly, "However," With blinding speed he whipped out his pistol and shot at Kira, who was clearly not expecting it. Her lightsaber blurred but the bolt had already gone through.

It hit the wall a few centimeters from her face.

"Let's get one thing clear." Cipher Seven told them, his voice as cold as Csilla, "Attempt any sort of mind trick again and next time your pretty padawans face will have a nice hole in it." Cipher Nine saw Kira glance at the wall where the bolt had hit, probably contemplating how close she had come to death.

As for Cipher Nine, he was impressed. He knew of no one who was that accurate, not to mention against a Jedi. It seemed his skills with weapons hadn't been exaggerated either. Surprisingly, Romendo deactivated his lightsaber and motioned for Kira to do the same. "You have my attention." He told Cipher Seven, "Let's talk." He took a seat opposite Cipher Seven and motioned for Kira to join him. Cipher Seven held up his hand.

"Please tell your padawan to wait outside. Cipher Nine, please join her."

"Excuse me?" Cipher Nine asked incredulously.

"Ha ha, no." Kira told him.

"Why does she have to leave?" Romendo asked, confused.

"What I tell you is for your ears only." Cipher Seven explained, "Your padawan will not like it and I doubt you want Jedi secrets revealed to the Cipher Agent."

Romendo nodded, "Very well. Kira, wait outside." Kira looked about ready to protest but Romendo cut her off preemptively, "I'll tell you later." She closed her mouth and left the room. Cipher Nine stayed put.

"What I tell him will not affect the Empire in any way." Cipher Seven told him.

"I'd rather judge for myself." Cipher Nine replied, not backing down.

Cipher Seven sighed, "Look, if the roles had been reversed I doubt you'd want him listening to our conversation a few minutes ago. It would be nice if you showed him the same courtesy."

 _He does have a point_. Cipher Nine thought. The fewer people who knew about that conversation the better. If Cipher Seven planned a similar conversation for the Jedi…well, that Jedi didn't know what was coming. He doubted Cipher Seven would attempt escape. Not only would he invalidate their previous conversation, but the Jedi would likely attempt to stop him as well. He didn't think it would take too long. Perhaps he could attempt to extract some information out of the padawan. He nodded to Cipher Seven, "Very well." And left the room.

* * *

Kira had her arms crossed and was effectively sulking in the hallway. She threw a suspicious glare in the direction of Cipher Nine as he walked out of the conference room. He ignored her and went in the first room on his right. He pulled a chair to the wall and sat down. He wasn't sure how comfortable he should get since Jedi were nearby.

Despite being official enemies of the Empire, Cipher Nine had never fully developed his opinion of them. The few times he had encountered Jedi he'd simply killed them. From the brief conversations beforehand, he determined that the Jedi had an overconfidence that had frankly failed to match up to reality. They were fine warriors, no doubt about that, but one of their greatest weaknesses was their compassion.

Simply put, Jedi were easy to manipulate.

Cipher Nine hadn't fought them enough to exploit this weakness, but he knew that Jedi by nature would always place non-combatants and innocents before themselves. It was admirable, but ultimately a weakness that was easily exploitable. They did somewhat make up for this by employing unusual tactics such as the mind trick. Jedi preferred non-violent solutions and Cipher Nine was unsure whether engaging in battle was more ethical than taking the mind of your opponent for the sake of less bloodshed. The mind was a place that should not be violated under any circumstances. It made him uneasy to think that his mind might be taken over simply because a force-user waved his hand and told him too.

Sith, for all their power, rarely used mind tricks. For better or worse, they preferred directness, and mind tricks required a subtlety that many Sith never even attempted to cultivate. He supposed that there was little point in them engaging in it. Sith never cared about the level of violence and everyone in the Empire was subservient to them so using mind tricks was probably a waste of time for them.

Still, if there was a trait about the Jedi that he came close to admiring, it was their unity. The Jedi Order was free of the political maneuvering, infighting and backstabbing that plagued the Sith. Cipher Seven had a point when he had told him that the only reason the Sith had lost previous wars was because of their _lack_ of unity. The closest the Jedi had come to this level of infighting was the Mandalorian Wars and even then they hadn't even fought, one side simply decided to disobey their Jedi Council.

Yet he was also curious about their _lack_ of involvement in galactic affairs. He was unsure if it was traditional Jedi policy, but Imperial Intelligence regularly reported many of the Jedi simply staying on Tython. He knew that the Jedi refused influential positions of leadership such as senate seats and the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. But the Jedi had seemingly abandoned the Republic after the Sacking of Coruscant, which according to their history seemed very irregular. Even the Jedi Council seemingly rarely spoke to the military or Republic senate. It was odd.

Still, he had yet to have a full discussion with one of their order. Perhaps Kira Carsen could provide him with some insight. She'd walked into the room shortly after him, either to keep an eye on him or because she had nothing better to do. He motioned to the empty chair. "You can sit down."

She looked at him in disbelief, "Thanks but no thanks. That things probably rigged to blow if I sit down." Suspicion, he noted. Understandably, if undeserved.

"Why would I want to harm you?" He asked, trying a conversational tactic.

"You're an Imperial….assassin." She paused trying to find the right words, "I'd be a fool to trust you."

"I'm not asking you to trust me." Cipher Nine pointed out, "Just saying that you can sit down."

She pursed her lips, then rather reluctantly, went and sat on the chair opposite him. Cipher Nine considered how best to get her talking. She seemed to respond well to Imperial issues and subjects, so that would be a place to start before easing into the topic of the Jedi. "I should correct you," he told her, "I'm a Cipher Agent not an _assassin_."

She crossed her arms, "There's a difference?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course." Cipher Nine explained, "A Cipher Agent is a highly skilled operative deployed to protect the Empire from its enemies."

She laughed, "Do you think that propaganda is going to work on _me_? I _grew up_ in the Empire. I know full well what a Cipher Agent is, you're tools the Sith use on anyone who speaks out against them."

Former Imperial. First piece of information gathered, likely left the Empire as a child which explained the lack of an accent. Likely Sith trained, then left either due to moral issues or lack of strength. He was more inclined to the former. He continued,

"You appear to understand Intelligence just as well as the Sith do. We don't remove those who speak out against us. But we do target anarchists, terrorists and spies."

"Terrorists?" She smirked, "Is that what you call those who refuse to bow down to your Sith overlords? I prefer the term _freedom fighters._ "

Cipher Nine's temper flared, he quickly calmed himself and resumed in a normal voice, "Really? What do you call bombing civilian targets? How do you feel about your _freedom fighters_ using civilians as _training_ for their operations? What about those who are assassinated simply because they _help_ the Empire? What do _you_ define that as, Jedi?"

"You lie." She stated, but her eyes betrayed uncertainty. Cipher Nine pressed further.

"Do I? Or do you simply not care because the innocent people here are _Imperials_?"

"Of course not!" She exclaimed, "The Republic would _never_ condone what those people did!"

"I'm glad we agree." He told her, "I'm not as evil as your propaganda tells you."

"You're one to talk." She shot at him, "Your organization is the _embodiment_ of propaganda."

Cipher Nine snorted, "You don't strike me as an idiot, Jedi. Propaganda is a part of war that _all_ sides use. Both side portray each other in the worst possible manner. The Republic is no different from the Empire in this."

"Yes we are." Kira stated firmly, " _We_ do not tell lie about you. The Sith make it easy enough to just use the truth."

"Point taken," Cipher Nine acknowledged, "But you're foolish if you think that the Republic doesn't embellish the truth slightly. What do you think the SIS does during a cold war?"

"Spy on you, probably." Kira shot.

Cipher Nine nodded, "As we spy on them. But an intelligence organization that limits itself to simple reconnaissance would not last long in the military without being removed or financially restricted."

"You're trying to get in my head." Kira told him, "It's not working."

It was to some degree, she had recognized it and was trying to get it out. But the interesting part was that the more you tried to forget or remove something from your mind, the more entrenched it would become. Still, he had to be careful not to push her too far. A defeat in this case would be her leaving the room or clamming up completely.

"I'm not lying." He told her, "Jedi can sense emotions, correct? Sense mine, know that I am telling the truth."

She blinked, eyes moving rapidly in different directions. He had surprised her…somehow. He'd been under the impression that force-user could sense emotions at a basic level. Her reaction suggested that he was mistaken.

"It's…not that simple." She finally told him. Regardless of her response, she was primed for a further interrogation.

"I was under the impression that Jedi could sense emotions." Cipher Nine told her, sort of pretending to be confused, "Is that wrong."

"No, no." She answered quickly, "We _can_. But it's not as simple as…I don't know? Reading a book? Some sort of preparation is required. The more powerful Jedi can do what you describe, like my master and most of the Jedi masters. But many knights and padawans cannot do it without preparation."

This was a rather lengthy answer for his question. Almost as if she was trying to distract him from…something. He honestly had no clue _why_ she was acting like this but he welcomed her change in tone.

"I see." He told her, keeping up his confused tone, "So are your knights unskilled in the Force or simply haven't mastered it yet?

"There are several different…I suppose you would call them divisions in the Order." Kira explained, "Most of the Knights you would encounter focus on combat, they can use the Force fully. They just direct it into battle."

"Is that what you do?" Cipher Nine asked, indicating her double-bladed lightsaber hilt. "I know that particular weapon style is difficult to master."

A touch of pride crept into her voice, "It is. I'm sort of a hybrid. I prefer to focus on combat but can make the ground shake with a gesture if I willed it."

This was going better than he had hoped, "Impressive. If most of your knights focus on combat. What do the one who focus on training in the Force do?"

"Most become diplomats, healers and scholars." Kira told him, "Those are the ones who are more attuned to the feelings of others."

Time to provide her a small reward for being cooperative. Cipher Nine decided to reveal some information. "It sounds similar to the training curriculums on Korriban." He told her, "The one who focus on combat are trained by the Warriors. Those who focus on the Force are trained by the Inquisitors."

She shuddered, "I'd rather not have anything in common with the Sith, thank you."

Cipher Nine nodded, "Fair enough." There was silence, he would let her initiate the next part of the conversation.

"You're rather talkative for an Imperial." She commented.

He gave a half-truth, "I'm curious about the Jedi. I've never had a full conversation with one before."

She crossed her arms, "So what do you think? Do we fit your propaganda?"

"I make a point not to judge organizations without personal experience." Cipher Nine told her, "But I am impressed by your Orders unity. Something the Sith unfortunately lack."

She grimaced, "I wish I could say you were right." Cipher Nine was surprised that she'd willingly volunteer this information. He didn't think she understood what she'd just revealed. The fact that schisms apparently existed in the Jedi Order was worth this whole conversation. It would also explain why the Jedi had withdrawn from the galactic stage. Perhaps they were in the middle of an internal disagreement? Imperial Intelligence had operatives on Tython, he'd have to check with them once he returned to Dromund Kaas.

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully.

She waved a hand, "Oh, nothing major. Just the…direction of the Order. Some want to destroy the Sith, some want to remain neutral, others want us to withdraw completely. Recent events have…forced us to examine these issues."

She was referring to the superweapon that apparently almost destroyed Tython. He understood, Eradication Day had had a similar effect on him. He was reexamining many issues now.

"For what it's worth-" he began but was cut off when he heard the door hiss open and a few seconds later Romendo stormed in, appearing to be trying to restrain himself. He didn't even seem surprised that his padawan was having a civil conversation with an Imperial. "Come." He ordered her, "We're leaving."

She got up, "What's-" She began.

"Not now. I'll tell you on the ship." With military precision he turned and marched out and Kira followed without a word of goodbye.

Cipher Nine walked into the hallway to see Cipher Seven leaning against the wall. "I assume it didn't go well?" He asked as he approached.

"I believe I unnerved the Jedi with my knowledge of his Orders activities." Cipher Seven replied nonchalantly. "But I accomplished what I wanted too."

"Which was?"

"The Jedi Council knows who I am now." Cipher Seven explained, "That will be useful later."

"How, exactly?" Cipher Nine asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." He replied evasively, "It will depend on how my meeting with Imperial Intelligence goes."

"I'm sure it'll go wonderfully." Cipher Nine told him sarcastically, "We've spent enough time here. Let's go to my ship."

"Of course." Cipher Seven nodded, "But on the way out I need to speak to the captain of my men."

"Fine." Cipher Nine relented, "Let's go."

They both walked to the lift and rode it to the first floor. Many of the Seven Legion lay slumped unconsciously on the ground with their companions trying to revive them. A rather futile gesture, Jedi mind tricks stayed in the mind for a lengthy period. Cipher Seven approached one of the female soldiers.

"Captain?" he greeted her. She immediately snapped to attention.

"Yes, Cipher Seven?"

"At ease." He ordered, "I'm off to Imperial Intelligence. Initiate the Kreesh Protocol."

"Yes sir." She answered, "It's been an honor to serve with you."

"Likewise, captain." He saluted her and motioned Cipher Nine that he was finished. Both of the walked to the door.

"The Kreesh Protocol?" Cipher Nine asked.

"Mostly a formality." Cipher Seven shrugged, "I knew that I would not command the Seventh Legion indefinitely. Eventually I would become involved with higher authorities such as Imperial Intelligence. It's doubtful that I would still be allowed to command my soldiers. Thus the Kreesh Protocol effectively disbands the Seventh Legion. Each soldier receives his or her final orders and then is told to go underground."

"What final orders?"

"Varies on the soldier and their rank." Cipher Seven explained, "Mostly bribes and making sure that no one can connect the Seventh Legion back to me or the Empire. It's relatively harmless." Cipher Nine didn't fully believe that but decided to let it drop.

"It's a long trek to my ship." He informed Cipher Seven, "Let's go.

* * *

 _The Silence_

"This is a nice ship." Cipher Seven told him enviously as he examine the main room, specifically the holotable. Cipher Nine was already in the cockpit preparing to lift off. Cipher Seven walked in and started fiddling with a nearby console.

"Don't touch anything until we lift off." Cipher Nine ordered him, "And strap in." Cipher Seven complied, stepping away from the console and strapping himself in the nearest chair. Cipher Nine expertly flew the ship away from the planet. One they were a reasonable distance away, he punched in the coordinates to Dromund Kaas.

"You're not going to report in?" Cipher Seven inquired as he was piloting.

"Watcher Two gave me orders to return directly to headquarters if you were alive." He answered hurriedly, "Besides, talking to them would attract attention. The fewer who know you're alive, the better."

"While I appreciate the sentiment," Cipher Seven answered, "It's ultimately pointless, I gave up my anonymity when I faked that message to the Jedi."

"We'll see." Cipher Nine told him, "Coordinates locked in, heading to Dromund Kaas now. I hope you're ready to face Keeper."

The stars turned into streaks of light as the ship went into hyperspace.

Both Cipher Agents unstrapped and went into the main area.

"So did you think about it?" Cipher Seven asked him.

"About what?" Cipher Nine answered evasively.

"My plan. Specifically, do you support it?"

Cipher Nine shook his head, "I'm withholding judgement until I see the evidence you present the Minister."

"But _why_?" Cipher Seven questioned, "Do you disagree with me."

"No." Cipher Nine told him quickly, "I agree with you…on most of what you said. But I'm not exactly an impartial person here. Perhaps you are telling the truth, perhaps not. I don't _know_. That's the problem, someone with more authority than me needs to determine if you are trustworthy."

"It would go smoother if you just told Keeper your opinion." Cipher Seven pointed out, "We could skip the ridiculous "Can I trust you?" stage that is certain to happen and waste everyone's time."

"But I _don't_ know if you can be trusted!" Cipher Nine exclaimed, "I will not lie for you."

"I assure you that if I wanted something from you I would have it." Cipher Seven told him, "Have I lied to you once yet?"

"That's not the point." Cipher Nine replied, frustrated, "to my knowledge, no. But how do I know that you're not doing this as revenge against the Sith. The Empire might have nothing to do with it."

"Do you honestly think the Sith care about us _or_ the Empire?" Cipher Seven demanded, looking frustrated. "What further proof will it take to show you that's not true?"

"I don't know." Cipher Nine hissed, "But I can't help but think you exaggerate just a little."

With fire in his eyes, Cipher Seven stood up. "Fine. I see nothing I say will change your opinion. Perhaps a demonstration of Sith _mercy_ will change it."

"And what are you going to do?" Cipher Nine demanded, preparing for a fight.

"I wish it were otherwise." Cipher Seven told him sadly, "But you leave me no choice. Keyword: Onomonophobia. Thresh protocol, phase one."

"Thresh protocol engaged." Cipher Nine replied automatically. "Shutting down."

Then he collapsed to the floor. The last thing he saw was Cipher Seven standing over him.

* * *

Supplementary Material

* * *

Intelligence Profile: Romendo Castor

Name: Romendo Castor

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Age: 22

Homeworld: Carida

Alias: The Hero of Tython; Traditional Jedi titles also apply

Status: Alive

Distinguishing Features:

Left side of face has been burned severely.

Wears Republic Armor instead of traditional Jedi robes.

Attributes:

\- Proficient in lightsaber combat; Sith duelists have identified him using the following lightsaber forms: Sho-chii, Makashi, Soresu and Juyo

\- Physically stronger than most Jedi, possibly force-enhanced

\- Unusually powerful Jedi Mind Trick

Accomplishments:

\- Nearly single-handedly took over Darth Angral's capital ship.

\- Destroyed the Planet Prison superweapon.

\- Dismantled the Power Guard project.

\- Acquired the Shock Drum superweapon.

\- Destroyed the Death Mark superweapon.

\- Defeated Darth Angral and numerous other Sith.

 _Psychological Profile (Summary):_ The Jedi Knight Romendo Castor is one of the most contradictory subjects I've had to profile. As a Jedi, one goes into this with certain expectations. He has managed to shatter most of them. His mindset is far more militaristic than most Jedi, he often chooses the most tactically beneficial option rather than the morally "right" one.

Whereas most Jedi are concerned with politeness and calm, Romendo eschews this in favor of a far more blunt approach. While he has never fully lost control, he does not seem to restrain his emotions like most Jedi. I have unconfirmed reports of him clashing with the Jedi Council multiple time on various matters.

What is especially fascinating is his mindset on the Jedi and Sith. He is fully prepared to destroy the Sith by any means necessary, a statement that has caused several masters to start watching him closely. He holds the same opinion to the Empire as a whole, but the Sith in particular he loathes. He also sees the Jedi as complacent and unwilling to do what it takes.

One of the best examples I can give is when he willingly ignored the Jedi Council and assisted the Twi'lek population in defending their home on Tython. After he became a Knight he returned to Tython, gathered several like-minded knights and, together with the Twi'leks, nearly wiped out the indigenous species known as the Flesh Raiders. When asked why, he simply said it was "Practice. For the war with the Sith."

That should tell you enough about his mindset.

Threat Level: High

Recommendation: Were it not for his apparent anti-Sith views, I would view him as a possible candidate for conversion. With the right words, he could be turned and become one of the most powerful Sith in the Empire. As that is unlikely, I instead suggest assassination.

 _Reply to recommendation:_ Under consideration. - _Keeper_

 _Background (Summary):_ Romendo Castor was born on Carida and brought to the Jedi as an infant. The parents had come cloaked so as not to reveal their identify. The Jedi who accepted the child recall that they had never even shown their faces. Romendo has never inquired about them not because the Jedi Order officially is against attachments of any kind, but rather because he considers the Jedi his true family.

Even as a young child, Romendo was extremely sensitive to the Force. He initially began studying advanced Force techniques but later in his life decided against it in favor of swordsmanship. He quickly began dueling his teachers to a standstill and his peers had no chance against him. Romendo never truly got along with many of his peers in his early years, considering them competition at best and rivals at worst.

His behavior did not go unnoticed by some masters who questioned whether it was wise to keep training him. Ultimately, they decided that he was too powerful to be released into an unstable galaxy and decided to keep training him and explain why these traits were wrong. One master attempted to be proactive and teach him about the Dark Side and the Sith many months earlier than normal.

This tempered Romendo, but not in the way anyone expected. For a time, he began learning everything about recent history, the Sith, the Republic, the Empire, everything on warfare that was available he read and absorbed. Seeing the atrocities of the Sith completely changed his perspective and when the Sacking of Coruscant happened he resolved to destroy the Sith once and for all.

His attitude towards the other students completely changed and he began organizing them and training them in advanced dueling techniques. The masters were at first surprised and pleased with this change. Until they decided to watch one of his sessions. They quickly found out that in addition to teaching lightsaber combat, he was teaching the students how to kill by hand and by the blade. Unnerved at this, the masters contacted the Jedi Council for advice, knowing that something had to be done before he began leading students astray.

The Council agreed and accelerated his training, sending him to Tython. Jedi Council Member Orgus Din almost instantly requested that he become his apprentice. The Council agreed and Romendo immediately took a liking to his new master. He easily passed the trials that happened on Tython, defeating the former apprentice of Orgus Din and constructing his lightsaber.

It should also be noted that here is where Romendo had his first clash with the Jedi Council. The twi'lek settlers on Tython had been besieged by Flesh Raiders and had steadfastly been refused aid from the Jedi. Romendo questioned this and when Satele told him it was because they were asked to by the Republic Senate, he immediately told her she was wrong. After he helped defend the settlement from an attack he promised the new matriarch that he would return one day and wipe out the flesh raiders.

He was then sent to Coruscant to meet with the Council. He was then tasked with finding the whereabouts of a missing Republic scientist who had helped develope a superweapon known as the "Planet Prison". The scientist was revealed to be an undercover Sith who had taken every single superweapon design the Republic had. Romendo, along with padawan Kira Carsen, tracked him down and learned that he reported to the Sith Lord Darth Angral. They killed the Sith and destroyed the Planet Prison. Darth Angral swore revenge on Romendo for killing his son, who had been the Sith masquerading as the scientist.

Romendo was then promoted to Knight, one of the youngest in the Jedi Order. He was then tasked with finding the original creator of the superweapons. He did and convinced the man to work for the Republic again, promising to destroy the Sith. He was then ordered to track down and destroy the remaining superweapons.

His mission took him to Nar Shaddaa, where he dismantled the Power Guard project. Then to Tatooine, where he rescued Jedi Councilor Bela Kiwiiks and recovered the Shock Drum superweapon and turned it over to the Republic Military, an action that the Jedi Council disapproved of. Councilor Kiwiiks retired from field operations to recover and her former padawan Kira Carsen officially became the padawan of Romendo.

He traveled to Alderaan and reunited with his master to find the Death Mark superweapon. He battled throughout the planet in his search for the weapon and his master went to confront Darth Angral on his capital ship. Romendo tracked down the Death Mark and then witnessed Darth Angral strike down his master.

Immediately after he departed the planet, the Jedi together with the Republic Military tracked Angrals capital ship and discovered that he planned to attack Tython with his new superweapon, the Desolator which combined all previous superweapons. Romendo boarded Angrals ship and together with Kira, slew every Imperial and Sith Lord. He struck down Darth Angral and departed the ship.

Other Jedi noted that Romendo seemed different after the death of his master, more colder and ruthless. This was reinforced when Romendo announced throughout the Jedi Temple that he planned to work with the Twi'leks to wipe out the Flesh Raiders. The Jedi Council immediately condemned the statement and told him to stand down.

He ignored them and took a few Jedi volunteers and together with the new Matriarch, wiped out the Flesh Raiders and captured those who remained alive. The final fate of the Flesh Raider species has yet to be decided by the Twi'leks. The Jedi Council has tried to intervene but have been flatly refused, saying that the only Jedi they will listen to is The Hero of Tython.

Rumors flew throughout the Temple saying that Romendo would be expelled from the order for the unprovoked attack. The Jedi Council has not confirmed or denied them, but it is no secret that tensions between the newly dubbed Hero of Tython and the Jedi Council are high. As unlikely it is that Romendo would be expelled from the Order, there can be no question that the Jedi Council is still considering how to handle the young knight without making him their enemy.


	9. The Fear of Words

The Fear of Words

* * *

Cipher Nine groaned as he woke up on the cold floor. He blinked several times, trying to remember what had exactly happened. He had been arguing with Cipher Seven, that he remembered clearly. Then Cipher Seven had said…something, and he had collapsed to the ground…for some reason. Poison? Didn't seem likely. If Cipher Seven wanted to kill him, he'd done a poor job of it and assassination was one area he excelled in. He also didn't know how Cipher Seven could have inserted a sleeping agent into him without affecting himself. Cipher Seven hadn't been wearing a breath mask and he hadn't eaten or drank anything that could be drugged. He also wasn't bound, which was odd if Cipher Seven had truly wanted to capture him. The best solution he could think of was to find Cipher Seven and demand some answers. So he tried to get up.

Except there was one problem: he couldn't.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't move a single muscle. That explained why he hadn't been bound. But this wasn't like a paralyzing agent. He could still _feel_ everything, he just couldn't move.

This was very bad.

He had no choice to wait until the paralyzing agent wore off or Cipher Seven reappeared. Sure enough a few minutes later he heard the sound of footsteps coming this way. "Ah, you're awake." He heard Cipher Seven say cheerfully, "Alright, get up." Immediately Cipher Nine rose and faced Cipher Seven.

Questions immediately ran through his mind. Why was he able to stand up _now_? And more importantly, why did he do it with no conscious thought of his own?

Cipher Seven crossed his left arm and rested his other on it. "Let's see how this works. Walk ten paces, then come back to this spot." Cipher Nine immediately complied.

Now he was alarmed. Something was _very_ wrong. This shouldn't be possible. He tried to say something and found that he couldn't speak either.

"Ok, now jump." Cipher Seven ordered. He did.

"Last test," Cipher Seven told him, "Attack me, close combat only."

This time Cipher Nine tried everything possible to resist. A shearing pain rent through his mind, he clutched his head reflexively but took one step forward. He tried to ignore it but yelled as another wave of agony swept over him. "Keyword: Onomonophobia, Follow previous command." He heard Cipher Seven say.

With a yell he dropped his attempts at resistance and leapt at Cipher Seven, fully intending to kill him. Close combat wasn't his specialty but he knew enough to be dangerous. He took several punches at Cipher Sevens face which were blocked easily, he then began attempting to strike his chest and head, alternating between fists and elbows. Cipher Seven still blocked them all.

He tried a different tactic, he aimed for the knee and almost hit it but Cipher Seven gracefully sidestepped. Cipher Nine didn't let up for a second. He didn't know if rage or the command drove him on relentlessly but honestly didn't care. Cipher Seven was going to die.

As the fight went on he realized that he was clearly outclassed. Cipher Seven was far better than him and was clearly holding back. Time to intensify. He reached for his shiv and took a swing at him, aiming for his neck. Cipher Seven's eyes widened but that was the only surprise he showed.

That was enough to warrant an offensive attack from Cipher Seven. With a few blinding blows he dislodged the shiv from Cipher Nines hand. "Cease combat!" He commanded him. Cipher Nine immediately stopped and his hands dropped to his sides.

Cipher Seven appraised him. "Excellent," he told him, "You appear to retain full functionality." He took a few steps closer. "I know you probably want to kill me right now. Understandable, but hear me out. Revert to phase zero. You can talk now."

"What did you do to me?!" Cipher Nine demanded. Discovering he had full mobility, he reached for his blaster pistol, then grunted and clutched his head as a wave of agony swept over him again.

"You can't hurt me." Cipher Seven told him, "Your conditioning prevents you from hurting those who possess your keyword, which _I_ have."

"My _conditioning_? Cipher Nine groaned, " _What_ conditioning?"

"The conditioning is called the Castellan Restraints." Cipher Seven explained, "Originally developed for the purpose to ensuring the loyalty of defectors and double agents, it also has the capability to ensure certain Cipher agents remain loyal to the Empire."

"Who would design this?" Cipher Nine demanded.

"The wookiees of Kashyyyk," Cipher Seven responded sarcastically, "You know, for all of _their_ spies and double agents. Who do you _think_ would create something like this? The _Republic_?"

Cipher Nine didn't respond.

"It was created nearly two decades ago by the Imperial Science Bureau, with oversight from Imperial Intelligence." Cipher Seven continued patiently, "Though initial tests were promising, the Minister of Intelligence limited its use severely. To my knowledge it has only been applied sixteen times. Congratulations on being number seventeen."

"I'd think something like that would be used more often." Cipher Nine commented bitterly.

"The Castellan Restraints does have one flaw." Cipher Seven admitted, "Aside from the obvious ethical issues, continued usage of the code word leads to permanent brain damage. This might have been corrected if the project had been completed, but it was shut down before then."

"You don't seem to have a problem using it!" Cipher Nine hissed.

"Let me _finish."_ Cipher Seven ordered, annoyed, "I'm doing this to prove a point."

" _What_ point?" Cipher Nine asked incredulously, "That you're no better than the Sith you claim to hate?"

"Let's be clear." Cipher Seven told him, "I may have activated your conditioning but I was _not_ the one who implemented the Castellan Restraints in you."

"Really? Then who?" Cipher Nine demanded.

"Best if I show you." Cipher Seven told him and pulled out a small holocommunicator. He pressed a button on it and the image of Keeper appeared.

" _Security directive 101-3A. I hereby approve the application of Castellan Restraints to designate 'Cipher Nine'. Despite his effectiveness, certain Dark Lords of the Sith have expressed concern over his confrontation with Darth Jadus. Although the outcome was ultimately positive, no Cipher Agent should ever threaten a Dark Council member. This safeguard will allow anyone with the keyword to shut down and reprogram Cipher Nine's mind. He will be no danger to the Sith or the Empire."_

Cipher Nine looked at the hologram in disbelief. "The _Sith_ ordered this." He spoke flatly. "After everything I did."

"I don't know why you're surprised." Cipher Seven told him unsympathetically, "Did you really think that the Dark Council would overlook you, a _non-force user_ , killing one who rivaled the Emperor in sheer power?"

"Is that unreasonable?" Cipher Nine demanded, "I've done _nothing_ but serve the Empire since the day I joined Intelligence! Do they think it was _easy_ when I made the decision to launch the eradicators? Did my choice unnerve the Sith that much?"

"Please," Cipher Seven chided, "it's far simpler. You killed a Dark Council member. They are Dark Council members. Because you killed one, now they know you could do the same to them."

"But I _wouldn't_." Cipher Nine insisted, "I've never given anything other than absolute loyalty. It makes no sense."

"You're thinking in terms of logic." Cipher Seven pointed out, "Logically, someone with your track record would never turn on the Empire, let alone receive the Castellan Restraints. But imagine you're a Sith. You're planning an attack on your rivals using underground resources that are a danger to the Empire and often attack them. Imperial Intelligence sometimes captures and interrogates them. Previously, you knew that even if anyone found you, they would die easily. But now they have someone who can kill a Dark Council member.

Suddenly, this agent is now a threat to your plans and power. You could kill him, but it might cause problems with other Sith, not to mention Intelligence. But then you find a compromise, records of a shutdown experiment that could be replicated easily. It would take away the free will of the agent and allow Intelligence to keep one its best assets. A win-win for everyone except the agent."

Cipher Nine was silent.

"If this is what they do to someone like you," Cipher Seven continued, "Imagine what they do to those who are _not_ as loyal and devoted as you. You know why promotions within the Empire happen quicker than any organization in the galaxy? It's because many officers are killed or destroyed by their own Sith Commanders."

Cipher Seven's voice turned cold, "Imperials in the Empire learn quickly to obey the Sith without question or die. You managed to avoid it for a long time. That time is now past."

"By that account, you should have died the way you supposedly spoke to the Sith." Cipher Nine shot at him.

"I managed to avoid their attention until the Sacking of Coruscant." Cipher Seven admitted, "But as I said, my skills to the Empire were too valuable. Much like yours are. They found the Castellan Restraints to use on you. They tried a different tactic on me." With that, he removed his left glove and revealed a chrome-colored prosthetic hand.

Cipher Seven lifted it so Cipher Nine could see, "The Sith foolishly believed that pain would bring me in line. That backfired severely, unfortunately for them. But I can assure you that it hurt. I was lucky that it was just my hand." He appraised the prosthetic, "It functions just as well as a real one, of course. But it's not the same. Sure, I could get it covered in synthetic skin and make it as real as my original one. But I prefer to leave it unaltered as a reminder of Sith 'motivation'."

Cipher Nine felt some measure of sympathy for him, which slowly faded when he remembered that he had activated the Castellan Restraints. "Harsh," he finally answered, "So what will you do with me now that I can't refuse your orders."

"I'll tell you after you answer my question." Cipher Seven told him, "Do you support my plan for the Sith?"

Cipher Nine couldn't believe he was still asking about it. "What does it matter?" he asked, "You could just order me obey you."

"The Castellan Restraints were going to be used to me." Cipher Seven told him, "The Sith surprisingly had nothing to do with it which was probably why Keeper was able to deny it. He told me afterwards and I persuaded him to shut down the project. So I assure you that I would never use mind-conditioning tools without good reason."

He held up his hand to cut off the obvious reply, "During my ten-year hiatus I had people look into different forms of mental-conditioning. This included the Castellan Restraints. I'm of the opinion that this sort of technology shouldn't be used, much less on our own people. Thus, I had some scientists create a cure that will 'deprogram' you, so to speak."

Cipher Nine was genuinely surprised at the direction Cipher Seven was going, "And what do you want in return for freeing me? How do you know it will even work?"

"Trust me, it works." Cipher Seven assured him, "And I want nothing from you. If you want, you can just leave me at Imperial Intelligence and never see me again. I would appreciate your support of course, but it is certainly not a condition."

Cipher Nine's eyes narrowed to red slits, "Why would you do this?"

"I prefer people to work with me willingly," Cipher Seven explained, "Not to mention that you would have found a way to free yourself eventually and I prefer not to be continually watching my back." With that he took out a small syringe filled with a clear liquid and injected it into Cipher Nine.

"It should take a few minutes to take effect." Cipher Seven told him, stepping back, "But then you'll be free from the Restraints." A few minutes passed. Cipher Nine didn't _feel_ any different, but he honestly didn't expect to.

"Alright." Cipher Seven finally spoke, "Let's try it, Keyword: Onomonophobia, draw your weapon and take three shots at me."

Nothing happened.

Cipher Nine felt none of the pain that had come the last time he had fought a command. He simply decided not to follow the order. He grinned at that, a rare show of emotion for him.

"It appears to have worked." Cipher Seven told him cheerfully, "Congratulations on being free from Sith control for the brief time it lasted."

"Thank you." Cipher Nine told him and meant it. Cipher Seven could easily have decided to use the mental conditioning to force him to agree to his plan. He would have tried to resist of course, but he had a feeling that it would have failed. The fact that he had freed him quickly and hadn't put any conditions on it was a strong sign that Cipher Seven _was_ genuine about wanting his help. He had certainly earned his trust.

Of course, he simply wasn't going to forget who instituted the Castellan Restraints on him. Keeper may not have had much choice but that didn't excuse him from implementing it. A new thought struck him, had Watcher Two known?

She was Keeper's unofficial second-in-command. If she _had_ known, then that raised a host of questions concerning his trust of her. Regardless, when he returned to Dromund Kaas he was going to punch Keeper in the face. Whether the man understood or not.

At least this had solved the dilemma he was facing regarding Cipher Seven. He had always had problems with the Sith. Cipher Seven had just listed them all clearly in his speech. Was it planned? Certainly. That didn't make it any less true. The fact that they had ordered his mental conditioning was the last straw. If Cipher Seven actually had a plan to destroy the Sith, he was going to support it.

He knew he was being manipulated to some degree. He suspected that no matter how generous, freeing him from the Castellan Restraints benefited Cipher Seven more than the alternative. He didn't believe that it was simply goodwill, Cipher Seven just wanted him on his side. Well, he was on it. For now anyway.

"What is your plan for the Sith?" Cipher Nine asked.

"Lots of preparation," Cipher Seven answered, "and the cooperation of multiple galactic organizations. But if executed properly, the Sith will be eradicated from galaxy. You'll have to wait until I talk to the Minister to hear specifics, sorry."

"Fine." Cipher Nine acknowledged, "But know that I will support your plan, provided it's a good one."

Cipher Seven nodded, "It is, thank you. I promise you won't regret it."

Cipher Nine checked the time, "We should be arriving a Dromund Kaas fairly soon."

"Yes," Cipher Seven agreed, "Though I doubt that our short journey to Imperial Intelligence will go quite as smoothly as we hope."

"I doubt it," Cipher Nine told him dismissively, "This is the heart of the Empire. We should not encounter any problems."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Cipher Seven warned, "Those enemies I have defiantly know I'm alive and will likely do everything to prevent me from entering Imperial Intelligence."

"How would they even know you're alive?" Cipher Nine questioned, "Only a select few even knew of my true mission. Unless you are saying that one of them is a traitor?"

"No, no," Cipher Seven shook his head, "But the moment I sent that message to Governor Erid, I was essentially letting them know that I was alive."

"How could they possibly know that, let alone get access to it?" Cipher Nine inquired, "Are you saying that you have enemies that are in Imperial Intelligence?"

"Almost certainly somewhere," Cipher Seven answered, "But they like to work through informants, use bribes and threats and the like. Only a select few even know who they work for. I doubt that they know _my_ plan. Which is why they'll make a peaceful contact with us first."

"How would they do that?"

"If I had to guess, they would go wherever our ship lands. When we speak to the docking officer, they'll tell us to hold for a few minutes, which gives them enough time to enter the hanger designated for us."

"Do they really have that much influence?" Cipher Nine asked.

"Yes." Cipher Seven answered, "But they rarely exercise it to preserve their anonymity. If we're lucky, they don't know I'm alive. But I'm rarely lucky."

Cipher Nine checked the time. They would be coming up on Dromund Kaas in a few minutes. He motioned Cipher Seven to the cockpit and both of them stared out into the colorful flow of hyperspace. Cipher Nine sat down in the pilots seat, "Prepare for reversion to real space in thirty seconds." Cipher Seven strapped in at the navigators seat.

Thirty seconds later, the streaks disappeared and they were facing the planet. "Making contact with Dromund Kaas Control." Cipher Seven told him.

" _This is Dromund Kaas Control."_ A female voice crackled, _"Please state your name and reason for arrival."_

"This is Cipher Nine, Imperial Intelligence." Cipher Nine told her, "Requesting permission to dock on the planet."

" _Please hold."_ She told them. Cipher Nine and Seven exchanged a look. Cipher Seven shook his head.

" _You are to dock in hanger bay 112-5A."_ The woman told them.

"Acknowledged. On our way." Cipher Nine told her and piloted the ship towards the coordinates provided.

"Well, it looks like we're going to meet your friends." Cipher Nine told Cipher Seven ruefully, "I'm honestly curious about them now."

"Don't expect answers." Cipher Seven warned him, "They will not provide them willingly. Whatever happens, do not underestimate them."

"I'll keep my guard up." Cipher Nine promised as he docked the ship, then unstrapped. "Let's go meet them."

* * *

Supplementary Material

* * *

Transcript of Castellan Restraint Initial Tests

 _Crackle of static as recording begins._

[DR. VALLEN]: Begin log. Imperial Science Bureau, Dr Vallen overseeing. Today will begin a presentation of the newest in Imperial science, specifically the debut of Project Mindguard, presenting to Keeper of Imperial Intelligence.

[KEEPER]: You wanted to show me this, begin.

[DR. VALLEN]: Of course. Tell me Keeper, what is the greatest problem in recruiting double agents?

[KEEPER]: Their loyalty.

[DR. VALLEN]: Exactly! Their loyalty is a problem. Now, what if there was a way to ensure the loyalty of _every_ agent in the Empire?

[KEEPER]: You have my attention.

[DR. VALLEN]: Excellent! Now, this was a problem that Project Mindguard has attempted to solve. We've finally succeeded in reprograming the brain for _any_ species!"

[KEEPER]: Explain?

[DR. VALLEN]: It's actually very simple when you think about it. Once you control the brain, you control the person. We have made it so that you have access to a person's brain with the implementation of a keyword. When you have this keyword, you can order the person to do anything.

[KEEPER]: Has this been performed successfully?

[DR. VALLEN]: I'm about to show you now.

 _Noise as a panel rises._

[DR. VALLEN]: You see before you two Republic prisonors. One has been subjected to the Mindguard serum, the other has not.

[REPUBLIC PRISONOR 1]: You can't hold us here forever!

[KEEPER]: Charming.

[DR. VALLEN]: Do you wish him silenced? I can do that.

[KEEPER]: Do it.

[DR. VALLEN]: Keyword: Imperium. Cease talking, do not speak unless spoken to.

 _Silence._

[DR. VALLEN]: There you see? Nothing.

[KEEPER]: He may be keeping silent just to spite you. I want a more concrete example.

[DR. VALLEN]: Of course. Follow me.

 _Sounds of door opening._

[KEEPER]: What are you doing?

[DR. VALLEN]: Freeing him. Don't worry, he can't attack anyone who has the keyword. When I initially subjected him to the serum I implemented a command of non-violence unless ordered to attack. I'm sure he'd be screaming at me now, but I just ordered him to be silent as you witnessed.

[KEEPER]: Fascinating.

[DR. VALLEN]: Isn't it? Now for the final test. Here, take this pistol and shoot your friend.

 _Sounds of Republic Prisonor 1 screaming._

[KEEPER]: What is this?

[DR. VALLEN]: He's fighting the programming, which is causing him incredible pain. The keyword will fix that. Keyword: Imperium. Use that pistol to kill your friend.

[REPUBLIC PRISIONOR 2]: What are you doing?! Stop! Please!

 _Sounds of blaster fire._

[DR. VALLEN]: Well done.

[KEEPER]: Impressive…

[DR. VALLEN]: Thank you, Keeper. Do you believe it would be useful?

[KEEPER]:In some cases yes, keep working on it. I will take this to the Minister.

[DR. VALLEN]: I appreciate it. The entire Imperial Science Bureau does as well.

 _End of recording_


	10. Friends in High Places

Friends in High Places

* * *

Both of them descended down the ramp, weapons drawn. Cipher Nine had equipped nearly everything he had, from kolto packs to poison darts. He had given Cipher Seven what remained. Oddly enough, Cipher Seven had opted for a stock sniper rifle instead of a regular one. Cipher Nine knew that he preferred long-range weaponry, but sniper rifles were more a hindrance than help in enclosed spaces. Or perhaps Cipher Seven was just _that_ good. He didn't know anymore.

They made a formidable pair, but that was negated when they saw the small entourage that greeted them a few meters from the bottom of the ramp.

Cipher Nine couldn't distinguish if the leading figure was male or female. Based on the size and height of the figure, it was probably female. He couldn't tell the species because she wore a black helmet that matched her armor. He didn't think she was human based off of the slightly elongated ridge that extended from the helmet. She wore black armor of a make and model he had not seen before and stood in a balanced stance, hands clasped behind her back.

But what caught his attention were those who stood flanking her.

Imperial Guards.

Mirroring the same stance as the woman, the crimson armored Guards were as intimidating as the rumors. Both of them were obviously male, tall and well built. Their armor was crimson and both wore helmets lacking the typical fins at the top. Their capes nearly touched the floor but were designed in such a way as not to be a hindrance in battle and also allow them clear access to the electrostaffs attached to their back.

But what worried Cipher Nine was just how little he knew about them. By all accounts they were exceptional warriors, often rumored to face Jedi and survive. He knew that the training was nearly as intensive as the Sith Academy, with many of the candidates dying before completion. It was also rumored that they were tied to the Emperor himself and could draw on a portion of his power. He didn't know the reliability of _that_ particular rumor, but if true, it helped explain _how_ Imperial Guards could survive against Jedi Knights and Masters, as well as traitorous Sith.

"Not good." Cipher Seven muttered as they approached. Cipher Nine tended to agree.

"I didn't expect the Imperial Guard here." Cipher Nine told him quietly. He shook his head.

"Not the Guard, _her_." He nodded towards the female, "She shouldn't be here." Cipher Nine wanted to question him further but they were now only a few steps away from the trio.

"Cipher Seven," the female spoke, "I have been ordered to place you in contact with an associate. Please hold." She then took out a holocommunicator and the image of a man appeared. The blue color negated many physical features but he could see that the man had light colored hair, probably blonde. He also possessed a small scar on his left cheek. His face was what human woman would call "handsome" in a roguish kind of way. He was clothed in an assortment of typical smuggler gear. He also had a pistol strapped to his leg. What was odd was that he genuinely looked happy.

" _Well, well, well"_ The man spoke in a pleasant yet cocky tone, _"I honestly didn't believe it when I was told you were alive. If I didn't see you before me now, I still wouldn't believe it. Cipher Seven, how's it going?"_

"Hunter." Cipher Nine stated with no enthusiasm, "You haven't changed a bit."

The man, Hunter gave a slight pout, _"Now really, did you expect me to? When I heard you had died I was very distraught."_

" _Yes_ , I'm _sure_ you were." Cipher Nine replied, his tone laced with sarcasm.

" _It is true!"_ Hunter insisted, putting a hand over his heart, " _I even shed a tear when I heard the news."_

"How _touching_." Cipher Seven muttered.

" _But I'm sure we can put this behind us now."_ Hunter continued, resting his hands on his hips, " _There are people who_ _ **really**_ _want to talk with you. Now, personally, I'm sure you had a good reason, but there are others who aren't quite as convinced as I am."_

Cipher Seven looked at him, "No." he told him slowly, as if he wouldn't understand otherwise.

Hunter didn't look surprised, _"Look, Cipher Seven,"_ He spoke reasonably, _"I know we've had our…differences. But we're still on the same side here."_

"If we were," Cipher Seven replied sadly, "Then I would not have left."

" _Listen to reason._ " Hunter insisted, _"You cannot hope to challenge us. You know us and know that anyone who gets in the way dies. I'd honestly hate for you to die for real this time, especially over a conflict of principles."_

"You're correct." Cipher Seven told him, a glint in his eyes and with a subdued smile, "I _do_ know you. I know your strengths. I know your weaknesses. I know how you operate and I know how to avoid you. You cannot say the same about me."

" _Knowledge and espionage won't save you."_ Hunter warned, voice rising _"Even if you survive my soldiers, you will face the entirety of your own Empire as it hunts you and Cipher Nine down."_

"Information is power, Hunter." Cipher Nine told him softly, not phased, "How do you think I avoided being spotted once in ten years? I know _every_ operative you placed in the galaxy. Because _I_ have something _you_ don't."

 _Now_ Hunter looked worried. Cipher Nine didn't know what Cipher Seven was implying but it was apparently important and dangerous to Hunter. _"You're bluffing."_ He stated uneasily.

"Am I?" Cipher Seven asked confidently, "Can you afford to find out? I'll make you a deal: Stay out of my plans and I'll stay out of yours."

" _You may have fooled us once!"_ Hunter sneered, all pretense of civility gone, _"But we know you're alive and you cannot outrun us forever. Execute them!"_

"At once, Commander." The woman responded, putting the holocommunicator away and was instantly surrounded by a blue aura as she pulled her hands back as if to perform a force push. But before she thrust her arms forward a bolt of plasma landed directly into her throat. Her arms dropped and clutched at her throat. She gurgled as she gasped for air and failed. She fell to the floor and died without a sound.

Cipher Nine turned to see Cipher Seven holding the pistol that had shot her. "You get left, I get right." He ordered. Cipher Nine nodded as he saw the Imperial Guards reach for their electrostaffs.

"Got it." Cipher Nine muttered in return as the leftmost Imperial Guard headed his way, electrostaff in a defensive position. He drew his blaster rifle and took several shots in his direction. The Guard surprisingly managed to dodge them, though not with the grace or skill of a force-user.

Cipher Nine took a few seconds to steady himself and took a few more accurate shots. All of them connected, but were absorbed into his armor with no visible damage aside from some black scorch marks. He kept up a steady stream of fire, forcing the Guard to focus on dodging instead of pressing the attack.

Blaster fire wasn't working. The Guard's armor seemed to be absorbing the few shots that connected. It was to be expected, given that this Guard seemed trained in melee combat, that his armor would be more resistant to arms fire. He didn't think he could keep up a steady stream for much longer without the weapon overheating, and when that happened, the Guard would move in and it would only take one or two blows to end the fight.

Stealth then. He tossed a smoke grenade in front of him and activated his cloaking generator, vanishing in the smoke. He only had one more smoke grenade so that trick would only work one more time. Aside from that, the cloaking generator had the brief cool down time so he would be vulnerable a short time after de-cloaking. He had to make this count. He quickly moved out of the cloud until he was out of the original sight range of the Guard.

Just in time too. The Guard stormed in front of the cloud and raised his left wrist. A grey mist shot out with a hiss that Cipher Nine recognized. Carbonite. Heart pounding, he realized how close the fight had come to ending. He couldn't let that Guard get close at all. He fingering the fragmentation grenade, knowing that he would have one good chance to throw it. Even an Imperial Guard's armor couldn't survive a fragmentation grenade at close range.

The guard was now looking around the room, electrostaff held in a defensive posture. Cipher Nine waited until his back was to him and then tossed the grenade. Unfortunately, those grenades gave a faint beeping noise when armed and the Guard picked it up almost immediately. He spun around and immediately focused on the grenade that was bouncing towards him. Cipher Nine could see that he couldn't move fast enough to escape the blast.

The Guard recognized this as well, evidently. Instead of diving for cover or taking any evasive action, he simply aimed his wrist at the grenade and shot a stream of carbonite towards it. It seemed to work as the beeping stopped as the steel ball that had been a grenade was frozen.

Well then.

He had not been expecting that. Despite his annoyance at the tactic, he had to admire it. Imperial Guards were trained well, he would have to find a better way. He was still in stealth but that hardly mattered as the Guard knew where he was now and was coming his direction.

Cipher Nine decloaked, there was no point it hiding. The Guard had clearly dealt with stealth forces before and would be aware of his location by the distortions in the air. He needed to start his cloaking generator cool down timer _now_ if he wanted to have another shot. He knew that the Guard couldn't have an infinite supply of carbonite. The problem was he _didn't_ know how much had already been expended. If he knew, it might be worth it to bait out what remained. But he couldn't take that chance.

The tube. That was the key. Sever the tube that allowed the carbonite stream and he loses his carbonite weapon. As the Guard came closer he saw several small tubes attached to the wrist. He couldn't tell which one it was but he assumed it was the largest. The Guard was advancing on his position, electrostaff held in a defensive posture. At least he was coming slowly, he knew that Cipher Nine couldn't outlast him forever. Still, Cipher Nine kept up a degree of fire, primarily centered at the wrist that held the carbonite sprayer. He had almost no chance of hitting it, but it did force the Guard to change his posture to further deflect the bolts.

Seeing an opportunity, he tossed his final smoke grenade directly at the Guard who instinctively raised the electrostaff to deflect it. It burst and the Guard was enveloped in smoke. Cipher Nine immediately went into stealth. Now nearly invisible, he crept behind the Guard keeping some distance.

He had one chance to do this right. The Guard was still in the smoke cloud which was dissipating rapidly. Cipher Nine unsheathed his shiv, leapt forward and slashed the tubes connected to his wrist. The Guard reacted with inhuman reflexes as he slashed back at him with the electrostaff connecting directly with his chest. Cipher Nine was thrown several meters back, stunned as electricity raced through him.

Gasping on the ground Cipher Nine forced himself to his feet. The armor had luckily absorbed most of the charge, but a few more blows like that would kill him. In this case it had been worth it. Even if he hadn't seen the immediate result of his cutting the tubes, he saw the aftermath. The entirety of the Guards left arm was frozen in carbonite in an awkward posture.

Cipher Nine gave a grim smile. He knew that the carbonite would melt eventually, but not for hours. The Guard now had to fend off an attack from him using a staff with one arm while simultaneously defending his frozen arm. The two of them circled each other, the Guard's electrostaff pointed at Cipher Nine.

Cipher Nine tossed a concussion grenade at him which the Guard avoided by jumping out of the way. He immediately followed up by leaping towards him while the Guard was off-balance. The Guard attempted a swing which he easily avoided by ducking. He swept his leg under the Guard's, tripping him and causing him to fall.

Unfortunately for him, he fell on his frozen arm.

Trained to resist pain, Imperial Guards were rarely heard screaming or displaying anything resembling emotion. But everyone had limits. As the arm shattered into pieces of carbonite and flesh, the pain caused the Guard to scream and drop the electrostaff which rolled away. He immediately clutched at the stump of his shoulder, trying to staunch the bleeding. At the rate it was coming out, he would be dead within minutes.

Cipher Nine grabbed the electrostaff and swung at the exposed flesh. It connected and the Imperial Guard howled in agony as he writhed on the floor. With all his strength, Cipher Nine stabbed down at the throat of the Guard and held it there. He repeated this several times until the throat was crushed and he had stopped twitching. Certain he was dead, Cipher Nine turned to see how Cipher Seven fared.

Surprisingly, he just saw the two standing a few meters apart. The Guards staff was held limply by his side yet his entire body seemed to be tense. Cipher Seven on the other hand had his sniper rifle raised and pointed and was saying something continuously to the Guard. Cipher Nine approached closer, trying to make out what he was saying. It was either gibberish, or a language he had never heard before. Whatever it was, Cipher Seven had not stopped speaking, repeating one phrase over and over.

" _Eyah I maat, shu kor huaan_."

Cipher Seven noticed him and indicated with his eyes that the Guard was vulnerable. Cipher Nine nodded, he would inquire later, after the Guard was dead. He took out his shiv again, walked up behind the Guard and stabbed into his neck up to the hilt. This seemed to break the trance Cipher Seven had put over him, he reached back to strike him only for Cipher Seven to shout:

" _Ur-Kaa! Ur-Kaa! Eyah I maat, shu kor huaan!"_

This seemed to work as the Guard froze mid-motion and Cipher Nine used this to twist the blade further. Blood was pouring out, coating his shiv and hand. A few seconds later, the Guard fell to his knees, offering no resistance as Cipher Seven kept repeating the phrase. Cipher Nine pulled out the blade and allowed the Imperial Guard to fall to the ground, now dead.

Cipher Seven stopped speaking when the Guard slumped to the floor. He went over to inspect the corpse. Apparently satisfied, he muttered, _"Zhol kash dinora."_ And faced Cipher Nine. "Well done." He told him.

"I need answers!" Cipher Nine demanded, still holding the shiv, "What did you do to him?!"

"Imperial Guards are bound directly to the Emperor through a ritual." Cipher Seven explained calmly, placing the sniper rifle on his back, "I'm not exactly sure _what_ the ritual entails except that it ensures the complete and utter loyalty of the Imperial Guard. This is quite similar to the Castellan Restraints except done through the Force."

Cipher Seven raised one finger, "However, every mind control attempt has a flaw regardless of its source. The ritual done involves the use of an ancient Sith dialect. Anyone with knowledge of this dialect can take control of the Imperial Guard."

"Really." Cipher Nine didn't contain his skepticism, "I doubt that the Emperor would leave such an exploitable flaw in his ritual."

"Why would he when no one knows the dialect?" Cipher Seven asked, "You just heard the entirety of my vocabulary. The majority of the Sith don't know the _original_ Sith language, much less an obscure dialect. And even in the rare case where a Sith _does_ know it, who would move against the Emperor?"

"Jadus did." Cipher Nine pointed out.

"Jadus moved against the _Dark Council_." Cipher Seven corrected, " _Not_ the Emperor. There is a difference. Unless the Emperor is directly threatened, the Imperial Guard will not become involved. Jadus did not need to fear the Imperial Guard, much less the Emperor."

"I suppose that explains how your friends managed to get the help of the Imperial Guard." Cipher Nine muttered, "You must use the same resources."

"Yes…" Cipher Seven answered slowly, "But they still shouldn't have managed to completely dominate them as they did. This level of control requires complete knowledge of the dialect which should _not_ exist. Either they acquired some new information or used a different brainwashing technique."

"So how do you know them? Your _friends?_ " Cipher Nine demanded, "Who is this Hunter?"

"A partner." Was the curt reply, "Very dangerous and manipulative."

"That's not an answer." Cipher Nine retorted.

"Fine." Cipher Seven ground out, "You want answers? Ok, the Empire was _not_ the only group I worked with. When I first deployed to the outer rim, I made contact with a group that said they could help me. I accepted and worked with them for a while. When I began having issues with their methods, I attempted to leave. Unfortunately, they look down on people leaving their little group. So they've been pursuing me ever since."

Cipher Nine was certain that wasn't the whole story, "What do you have that made Hunter so nervous?"

"Information." Cipher Seven answered, "As for what that is, I'll show you. Once we speak with the Minister."

"We should probably head there then." Cipher Nine suggested.

Cipher Seven held up a hand, "Agreed, but we should check a terminal first."

"Why?" Cipher Nine asked, confused.

"Hunter made a comment about 'the forces of the Empire hunting us'." Cipher Seven explained, "We should see what he meant." They walked to a terminal that was in the hanger.

"Should we watch for security?" Cipher Nine asked him, watching the doors. Cipher Seven shook his head.

"No, they will deter people from this place for a few hours so they can erase security footage, if they even allowed it at all. I'd be surprised if our visit even shows up on the records." They reached the terminal.

"What are you looking for?" Cipher Nine asked as Cipher Seven accessed the holonet.

"Imperial edicts, bounty postings." Cipher Seven answered distractedly, "Something that would draw the Empires attention to us." He searched for a few minutes, then whistled. "Take a look at this." He motioned for Cipher Nine to take a look.

* * *

Imperial Bounty Contract 11D-0A

Target: Cipher Nine

Species: Chiss

Reward (Alive): 60,000 Credits

Reward (Dead): 45,000 Credits

By order of the Dark Council, the former Imperial agent known as 'Cipher Nine' is to be captured and returned to the Dark Council on charges of treason. This individual is extremely dangerous and extreme caution is recommended. He is armed and is likely accompanied by a companion (identity unknown). It is preferable that he is captured alive, but lethal force is allowed. Last known location is in the Dromund Kaas system

-Darth Marr of the Dark Council

* * *

Cipher Nine looked at the screen in disbelief.

"What."

Cipher Seven frowned, "They must really want me dead. I did not expect them to go this far."

" _You_ dead?" Cipher Nine sputtered, "What about _me_? Why would the Dark Council do this?"

"Normally I would say it is Sith arrogance and betrayal." Cipher Seven answered slowly, "In this case it is manipulation. Not that hard. All it takes is a high ranking officer to hand a traitorous report with your name on it to make a Sith Lord come after you. In your case it was easier since you killed Jadus."

"At least they're putting out a decent reward for me." Cipher Nine muttered, "But every bounty hunter in the system will be heading this way now."

"Imperial Intelligence is still the best place to go." Cipher Seven suggested, "I doubt Watcher Two and Keeper believe this story and will likely have some answers."

"The entire planet will be on watch for us though." Cipher Nine told him grimly, "We're both going to draw attention."

"Agreed." Cipher Seven nodded, "We should split up, meet at Imperial Intelligence Headquarters."

"Whoever gets there first needs to contact Watcher Two or Keeper." Cipher Nine told him, "I'll see you there."

Cipher Seven nodded, "Good luck, Cipher Nine."

Cipher Nine nodded, "You as well."

Both of them exited the hanger, then went their separate ways.

* * *

Supplementary Material

* * *

Codex: The Ritual of the Imperial Guard

Imperial Guards are known for three things: Their skill, their ruthlessness and their loyalty. The Imperial Guard differs from other Imperial and Sith organizations in that every single member is recruited solely by the Imperial Guard. The Sith do not appoint or choose them for the role. The only Sith who can make such a decision is the Emperor himself.

No one know what truly happens in order to make an Imperial Guard. The training is secret, but just as lethal or more so, as the Sith Academy. As a result, the rumors surrounding the Guard are as many and varied as the Emperor himself, though no one would ever be foolish enough to mention them to the Sith.

The most mysterious of all the qualities of the Imperial Guard is the fact that they are incorruptible. Imperial Guards cannot betray the Emperor. There are some theories behind this fact. The most common of which is that the Emperor simply wipes their minds, essentially turning them into human droids, incapable of independent thought. This doesn't hold much weight with anyone outside civilians simply because the Imperial Guard and Sith communicate regularly, something that would not be possible if they were simply mindless drones.

The most likely explanation is the use of Sith Sorcery to bind the wills of the Imperial Guards to the Emperor in a ritual. The exact words are unknown but if true, it would have to be done using a dialect that is unknown to other Sith. Something that is possible given the Emperor's unnatural lifespan. A binding ritual would also explain how the Imperial Guards are supposedly able to draw on his strength to fight the Emperor's enemies.

While not proven, there is enough evidence, circumstantial or otherwise, to extrapolate how the Imperial Guard remains incorruptible. The possibility remains that people with knowledge of the Sith dialect could alter or circumvent the ritual altogether, but the possibility of someone doing this is unlikely.


	11. Evasion

Evasion

* * *

 _Dromund Kaas: Spaceport_

As soon as they split up, Cipher Nine pulled out a small bloodstained cloth from his belt, went to an unoccupied corner and began cleaning his shiv and wiping the blood off his glove. He kept all his gear and top shape and had learned from experience that it was best to clean up blood sooner rather than later, else it would stain the material and dull the blade further.

Normally at this point he would reflect on his mission and its completion. But this time he had to focus on a different problem: How to get to Imperial Intelligence undetected?

He wasn't too concerned with leaving the spaceport. He could get out by simply using his stealth generator which the spaceport was not equipped to detect. Once he got outside, he could find a spot to de-cloak without being seen. And stealth was essential.

His species was going to be a massive liability in this situation. Chiss were rarely seen in Imperial space. All chiss who would be on Dromund Kaas would be either military or Intelligence personal. Knowing how Intelligence and the military operated, he figured that the soldiers patrolling the city had orders to detain any chiss they saw. The positive side of this was that this wasn't public aside from the bounty posting. Civilians would likely not know he was wanted, but that meant almost nothing in a city filled with soldiers.

On top of that, he had bounty hunters to worry about. The bounty posting had just gone up, so he didn't think he had to worry about that for at least a day. Still, there would be some, especially from the Mandalorian Enclave, who would jump at the opportunity to please the Dark Council. In fact, he would not be surprised if the Mandalorians were offering a separate reward simply for one of their own to earn the Dark Council's favor.

However, most hunters lacked subtlety. The good ones had it, sure. But the majority, the ones he was most likely to encounter, would not have the first clue on how to track someone like him.

 _Don't underestimate them._ Cipher Nine reminded himself. One bad move on his part would easily give him away. Just simply being spotted would be cause for alarm. But the biggest obstacle he faced were the Imperials occupying Kaas City. Intelligence had likely shared his profile with the Imperial Army and they would likely be using probe droids with anti-stealth capabilities.

That would likely make traveling through the main city square impossible as that was the most obvious route. They had likely set up checkpoints at the taxi to the Citadel as well as Imperial Intelligence. So he would have to find another way.

Imperial Intelligence might also pose a problem. He didn't know if this was official Imperial policy, but he had been sent to make contact with or potentially kill Cipher Seven. That had clearly not gone according to plan, but what if that _was_ policy. Now that he was wanted by the Dark Council, would Intelligence send a Cipher Agent after him?

It occurred to him that he knew very little about other Cipher Agents operating in the Empire. He lived mission to mission, only focusing on his assignment. He had never had actually _met_ another one, excluding Cipher Seven of course.

 _Keeper's still in charge_. Cipher Nine thought, trying to reassure himself. _He won't believe this ridiculous story._

He hoped, anyway.

He still had to solve the problem of actually _getting_ to Kaas City. Normally he would just take a speeder there or taxi. That obviously wouldn't work here. Even civilian transports would be a bad idea. He was simply too conspicuous.

Which meant that he would have to get there without being seen and the only way _that_ might be possible was through cargo transport. He believed that shipment got sent out from the spaceport every hour. He knew where the transport area was, it had minimal guard and would be easy to sneak aboard one of the transports.

 _Ok._ Cipher Nine mentally nodded. _One problem solved, now how to get through the city?_ He would have to answer that question once he was safely on the cargo transport. He inspected his blade. It was clean, as was his glove. He sheathed his shiv and tucked the cloth back into his belt. Time to move on.

* * *

The fact that the spaceport was busy worked to his advantage. He was using the cloaking generator now, but if it failed there were enough people that it wouldn't draw as much attention. He finally reached the cargo transport area. As he suspected, there was not much of a guard.

Two troopers stood at the entrance, the workers behind them were loading boxes into the transport. The transports themselves were essentially large rectangular boxes with a small piloting area in the front. Certainly not elegant, but functional. It would be easy to get inside. Moving quickly, Cipher Nine nimbly jumped into the transport.

"Did you feel that?" One of the workers asked. Cipher Nine froze.

"What?" The second one asked, annoyed.

"A breeze!" The worker insisted, "I just felt it."

The other worker sighed, "So?" he asked.

That seemed to throw the worker off, "Well…" he trailed off, "That shouldn't happen in here." He finished lamely.

With no small measure of condensation, the other man placed a hand on the workers should, "Leon," he spoke slowly, "I think you've been working too hard."

"Oh, shut up." The worker rolled his eyes and both turned their backs to Cipher Nine who used the opportunity to move towards the back of the transport. He was lucky that both the workers had decided to ignore the "breeze". While not posing a threat, they could have severely complicated his plan and drawn attention to him.

A few minutes later the door to the transport closed and he heard vents kick on as the transport fired up. He de-cloaked and began to notice something peculiar with the air. It was getting much colder each second. He leaned back and began to relax on one of the crates. This transport must be carrying food or other heat-sensitive materials. It was very relaxing. For most species, this temperature was uncomfortable to most and deadly to others. But to a chiss it felt wonderful. He was very pleased, he had wondered if exposure warmer climates would slowly strip away his tolerance for the cold. Apparently it had not.

Reinvigorated, he began to plan on how he was going to get through Kaas City. The main square was off-limits, he wasn't going anywhere near that area. That left several options. He knew that the apartment complexes had a pad that went to the Citadel. It _was_ a heavily populated area but contained mostly civilians. Furthermore most of it was being demolished or rebuilt due to Eradication Day. It would be much easier to sneak through there undetected, but would likely take longer.

The other area that had a pad that transported people to the Citadel was the slave pens. It was a fairly secure area with a very structured layout. If it was similar to standard Imperial format, he should be able to plot a path without him being seen. It would be a quicker path, but was more risky than the apartment complexes. He was also sure to get spotted by some slaves at least once. He didn't know if they'd react to him or not but that was a factor to consider.

Of course he _could_ take the direct route and hope that the guards would be lax because he wasn't expected to go there. He shook his head. No. Far too risky, best to stick between the apartment complexes or slave pens. He compiled a basic list in his head:

Apartment Complexes:

\+ Mostly Civilians

\+ Easy to navigate

\+ Low military presence

\+ Plenty of abandoned places and buildings

\+ Direct path to the Citadel

\- Civilians pose security risk

\- Take a longer amount of time to navigate

\- Landing pad may be guarded

Slave Pens:

\+ Easy to navigate

\+ Exploitable layout

\+ Takes less time

\+ Can easily cause distractions due to proximity of slaves

\- Increased security

\- May not follow standard Imperial layout

\- Slaves pose security risk

He would be lying if he omitted that he wanted to avoid the slave pens because it made him uncomfortable. Slavery was one of the topics that he preferred not to think about, mostly because if he did, he might feel obligated to do something. Slavery was against the Ascendancy's laws and keeping slaves in Chiss space would bring swift retaliation. He imagined that the Sith had tried to explain it as a 'punishment for criminals' but the Ascendancy was too smart to believe that. They likely made an agreement: Keep slavers out of chiss space and we ignore your "criminals". He shook his head, trying to focus.

Best not to take chances. Even if it took longer, the apartment complexes were the safest and least visible route. With so much at stake he couldn't risk being exposed for the sake of speed. He checked what inventory remained. He had expended his two smoke grenades and one fragmentation grenade. That left one fragmentation grenade and one concussion grenade. His blaster rifle was still fully functional as was his pistol. His wrist launcher was still functioning as well. He had a few sleep and poison darts so that was still an option. There was also plenty or kolto remaining, he hadn't needed to use it yet but figured it was only a matter of time.

His plan decided, he leaned back and closed his eyes, attempting to get some rest before embarking into the City.

* * *

 _Dromund Kaas: Kaas City Cargo Port_

He immediately woke as he felt the transport slow down. He must have arrived. Stepping quickly to the door of the transport, he activated his cloaking generator and waited for it to open. A few seconds later, it rose and he saw three workers standing outside.

Wasting no time he jumped out and dashed to the nearest corner. The workers had apparently seen nothing and began unloading the cargo. He breathed a sigh of relief and frowned. It was starting to rain. That could pose a problem. It was only sprinkling now, but heavier rain would reveal him. Not explicitly, it would act the same way snow or sand would, forming a humanoid figure which would be easily noticed by a careful observer. He hadn't anticipated this but could work around it. Kaas City had enough sheltered areas where he could move unseen with no problem.

He exited the transport area and started moving along the street. There were a decent amount of civilians going about their business, but most would probably clear out if the rain got worse. He stuck to the wall, keeping an eye out for Imperial Forces. He spotted four troopers in a square formation heading to talk to an officer. _Interesting_ , he began moving that direction. Perhaps he could learn something.

"Sir!" The leading soldier barked at the officer, all of them standing at attention.

"At ease." The officer commanded as he pulled out a datapad. Cipher Nine could guess what it contained, "We have a person of interest to watch out for."

"A chiss, sir?" One of the soldiers, a female, asked.

"Yes," The officer replied seriously, "A Cipher Agent, one of the best, so I'm told. His file is above me. All I know is that he is wanted for treason and we're to watch for him."

"A chiss will stand out." A third solider pointed out, "He can't hide for long."

"Cipher Agents aren't stupid." The officer reprimanded, "He likely knows this and will try to hide as often as possible. He may attempt to assault troopers and assume their armor. You must watch for soldiers that are not acting normal. Probe droids are sweeping the city, his cloaking technology will soon be useless."

Cipher Nine backed into the shadows and silently thanked the anonymous officer for providing _so_ much helpful information. He actually hadn't considered taking a soldier's armor but he was considering it now. He would only need it for a short time anyway. He'd decide when he reached the apartment complexes. If the officer was literal about probe droids sweeping the city, than he didn't have much time.

* * *

 _Dromund Kaas: Apartment Complexes_

Cipher Nine hadn't realized how devastated the apartment complexes actually were. From a distance all that was obvious were a few missing buildings. But the ones still standing hid the shells of buildings and rubble that littered the streets. He wondered what had happened to the civilians who had lived there. He doubted that those civilians had been compensated by the Sith and the best case scenario for them was likely deportation to a planet with the room to take the displaced war victims.

The streets were not empty though. There were nearly a dozen worker droids moving around, cleaning the streets. Two soldiers stood nearby, overseeing them. He had surprisingly not seen any civilians yet, though now that he thought of it, it would be odd seeing them in a construction zone.

He observed the area, looking for any other sign of activity. Seeing none after a few minutes, he decided now would be the time to take a uniform for himself. Neither of the troopers was a perfect fit, but that wasn't necessary. Both looked bored, as far as he could tell from their body language. There was no dialogue between them either, easy. He crept around until he was behind the one slightly behind the other. He quickly shot a sleep dart at him. He quietly moved behind and caught him as he fell, slowly lowering him to the floor.

The second trooper hadn't seemed to notice anything. Rather than waste a valuable sleep dart, Cipher Nine simply crept up behind him and placed him in a neck lock. The trooper attempted to fight back, arms vainly trying to strike his face but to no avail. Slowly and silently, the man was choked into unconsciousness.

He then dragged both troopers into one of the destroyed buildings and began removing their armor. After tying and gagging them he began putting the armor on. It wasn't a comfortable fit, but he should be able to pass as a trooper at a distance. No doubt that search parties would be sent out for them but he had removed the trackers in the armor. That should make him untraceable if someone tried to use the armor to find him.

The helmet fit well though. It just provided full vision and lacked the technology of the Imperial Special Forces or Mandalorians but it was serviceable and that was all that mattered. He left the building and stepped onto the street. The worker droids had apparently noticed nothing. As the rain started to pour down, he turned and started heading toward the landing platform.

* * *

He was being followed.

The man was trying to be subtle, but leaping behind corners whenever he turned around only drew attention to him. Cipher Nine wasn't entirely sure when or how he had found him but he'd put up with him long enough. He headed over to another abandoned building and just stood at the edge.

Sure enough, the idiot bounty hunter walked in without observing his surroundings. Cipher Nine immediately slammed him into the wall and jammed his blaster pistol to his head as he held the man by the throat.

In fact, it wasn't a man at all but a devaronian. The horned aliens with red skin and canine teeth that often worked as criminals or bounty hunters. This one was missing one of the two horns the protruded from his head. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy look I, *ack*!" He gasped "I surrender!"

"Who are you?" Cipher Nine demanded, the helmet marking his voice harsher.

"Nobody! Nobody!" The hunter responded quickly, waving his hands for emphasis, "Look, someone just wanted me to follow you, I swear!"

"Your. Name." Cipher Nine repeated. He pressed the pistol into the devaronian's skull.

He gulped, "Gault, Gault Rennow. Transporter of Imperial goods and occasional tracker." Cipher Nine cocked his head. The story sounded ridiculous coming from "Gault Rennow", but oddly enough he couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Perhaps it was because he was a devaronian, but Gault looked and sounded sincere. He might be telling the truth.

Or he was a _very_ good actor.

"How did you find me?" Cipher Nine demanded.

"Look pal," Gault kept sounding like he was giving a sales pitch "I've got no clue who you are but I was just asked to follow the chiss. Let me tell you, it wasn't easy, what with you appearing and disappearing like that."

"Who told you to follow me?"

"Don't know the man's name but he was big. Mandalorian, or at least wore the armor."

"Does he know where I am? " Cipher Nine hissed.

"No! No!" Gault insisted, "I was just supposed to find out where you were going and contact him."

"How!" he demanded.

"Holocom! Right pocket!" Gault quickly answered.

Cipher Nine didn't quite relax, but he felt better knowing that his location wasn't revealed yet. Assuming Gault _was_ telling the truth, which he still wasn't sure of yet.

"Uhhh…" Gault interrupted his thoughts, "You're…you're not going to _kill_ me, right?"

He really should, just to be safe. But killing always drew more attention to you. He wasn't sure if he wanted to aggravate this Mandalorian or of "Gault's" associates. He could simply knock him out, but he had no guarantee that Gault would keep quiet. All he could get was his word and the word of someone held at gunpoint was _always_ suspect.

"I haven't decided." He told him, Gault's eyes widened at that.

"No need to get hasty, buddy." He frantically spoke, "What is it you want? Credits? Let me live and I'll give you whatever you want."

"Credits are _worthless_ to me at the moment." Cipher Nine hissed, irritated that he would try bribery. " _You_ have nothing to offer me and _I_ have no guarantee that you'll follow through!"

"Not true!" Gault insisted, actually sounding offended, "My word is as strong as iron! And _everyone_ needs something. Your needs just may be…different."

"I agree."

"Look, just tell me what you want."

"Tell you what," Cipher Nine proposed, "Convince the Dark Council to remove the bounty posting and I'll _consider_ letting you go."

"Ahh…" Gault stuttered, "The Dark Council _may_ be above what I can accomplish. But I can certainly direct other hunters _away_ from you. I can tell my contact that you've left Dromund Kaas and can do the same for any others that come my way. I know a _lot_ of people in the business."

"We return to the same problem." Cipher Nine told him, "I can't trust you."

"Right, of course." Gault spoke reasonably, "Look, if you ever want to kill me later I have a small office in Kaas City, just asked for Gault Rennow and I have a person who works for me in the Nexus Cantina, ask for Tyresius Lokai."

Cipher Nine was tempted, he really was. Gault appeared to be telling the truth, but if he was lying he would be in a much worse predicament. Even if he was telling the truth, it would only be a temporary measure and he didn't believe Gault's assurances one bit. It was too risky, there was too much at stake to leave him alive.

"Sorry," He told him, "but I can't let you live."

Gault's eyes widened and grabbed Cipher Nine's should in an attempt to push him or attack him, he wasn't sure which. That was the final push, Cipher Nine shot a bolt into Gault's head. The devaronian's body slid to the floor, an expression of shock on his face. Cipher Nine knelt down and checked his pulse.

Dead.

Just to be sure, he shot his head again.

Satisfied with the outcome. He left the building and started heading to the landing pads, this time checking more thoroughly to make sure he wasn't followed.

* * *

The rain kept pouring down but Cipher Nine barely felt it. Focused on his goal, the elements were a distraction he could not afford to notice. The landing pad was now in sight, there were several speeders but little else. Odd.

There should be _some_ form of security at this place. A trap perhaps? But if so, it should have been sprung by now. He walked towards the speeders when a roar interrupted him. He looked up to see a figure with jetpack soar over him to land in his path.

Cipher Nine took off his helmet and let it drop to the ground with a thud that was muted by the rain. He knew who it was and would need his senses unrestricted by the helmet.

The Mandalorian stormed toward him and stopped a few meters away, lightning flashed in the sky. "You've led me on an interesting chase," his harsh voice spoke, "But it's over now."

Chiss and Mandalorian faced each other, "Is it?" Cipher Nine asked, "Who are you?"

The Mandalorian took out his pistol and aimed it at Cipher Nine as he answered.

"Ranko of Clan Lok, Grand Champion of the Great Hunt."

* * *

Supplementary Material

* * *

Transcript between the Minister of Intelligence and Darth Zhorrid

[THE MINISTER OF INTELLIGENCE]: Darth Zhorrid, is there something you require of me?

[DARTH ZHORRID]: Yes, yes, Minister. I've just received some _terrible_ news.

[THE MINISTER OF INTELLIGENCE]: And what news is that, my lord?

[DARTH ZHORRID]: My cipher had _betrayed_ the Sith and the Empire!

[THE MINISTER OF INTELLIGENCE]: May you clarify for me, my lord?

[DARTH ZHORRID]: Cipher Nine! Cipher Nine has betrayed the Sith! He has betrayed me and I want him dead!

[THE MINISTER OF INTELLIGENCE]: Cipher Nine? He is one of the Empires best agents. I highly doubt he would betray the Empire.

[DARTH ZHORRID]: Do you… _doubt_ me….Minister? Perhaps you need a reminder of who you serve.

[THE MINISTER OF INTELLIGENCE]: Of course not, my lord. However, based on his record he may have been set up instead.

[DARTH ZHORRID]: Do you think I would not _know_ a traitor when I see one?! I knew the cursed alien was trouble the moment he stated that he said he didn't respect me! ME!

[THE MINISTER OF INTELLIGENCE]: I certainly _don't_ understand that, my lord. Nevertheless, I believe we should look at the evidence before-

[DARTH ZHORRID]: Do you _not_ understand me?! I am _ordering_ you to hunt down Cipher Nine NOW!

[THE MINISTER OF INTELLIGENCE]: Yes my Lord, but we need this evidence so we can begin tracking him. His, ah, _traitorous_ activities may reveal where he plans to go and where that may be.

[DARTH ZHORRID]: You shall have whatever you need. Once you find him, bring him to _me!_ Then I will show him the cost of defying a member of the Dark Council!

[THE MINISTER OF INTELLIGENCE]: It will be done, my lord.

 _End of transmission._

[THE MINISTER OF INTELLIGENCE]: Keeper, we have a problem.


	12. The Hunter

The Hunter

* * *

The Mandalorian that faced him was massive. He was at least a head and half taller than Cipher Nine, though part of that could be due to the bulk of the armor. Still, Cipher Nine could see that he was easily physically outmatched. The armor itself was clearly Mandalorian-made with a golden tint, marred by scratches, dents and other deformities. Those details spoke to the fact that this man had survived many battles. Going off that, he could see why people would fear this hunter. Aside from his physicality, it was further enhanced by the faceless helmet that Ranko wore, Cipher Nine recognized it as a Neo-Crusader helm with the same golden tint. However, his attention was drawn to the two scorch marks on the helm, headshots which had clearly failed. They could be for show, but Cipher Nine doubted it.

"I underestimated you." Ranko spoke, a tone of grudging respect in his voice. "I didn't expect you to kill him."

"Perhaps you should have sent a better tracker." Cipher Nine responded.

"Gault could talk his way out of any situation," Ranko went on, "I expected this would be no different. But you Imperials take no chances."

"I don't." Cipher Nine replied evenly, "You should have thought of that."

Ranko nodded, "Agreed. But I'll adapt."

"You don't seem too upset." Cipher Nine noted.

"Gault was an excellent partner," Ranko admitted, "But our alliance was not going to last forever. I'm glad that he finished his assignment though."

"Which was."

He tapped his shoulder with the hand not holding the pistol. "Tracking dust. Very expensive, very rare, but completely worth it for high-value targets like yourself. How do you think I was able to follow you?"

 _Ah_. That last push Gault had given him before he was killed made more sense now. He had assumed he was trying a last-ditch attack. Now he knew he must have been putting the tracking dust on him. _Impressive_ , he hadn't expected bounty hunters to use such sophisticated technology. He was developing a measure of respect for this hunter.

Still, this was an obstacle that had to be subverted.

"I'm going to give you the same choice I give all my targets." Ranko informed him. "Come with me willingly and I'll mention your cooperation to the Dark Council. Refuse and I may be forced to kill you."

Cipher Nine sighed, "Tell me, "He asked wearily, "Does _anyone_ ever take up that offer?"

Ranko chuckled, "No, but it would be dishonorable to not offer them a choice."

"A bounty hunter with principals." Cipher Nine quipped sarcastically, "This day can't get much stranger."

" _Mandalorian_." Ranko corrected, "I'm not just a simple bounty hunter anymore. I work _directly_ for Mandalore the Vindicated. I have a _purpose_ now."

"And the Mandalorians work for the Empire," Cipher Nine continued, "And the Sith reward those who help them. Thus Mandalore sends you after me which will elevate the rest of the Mandalorians in the eyes of the Sith."

"Pretty much," Ranko confirmed, "You should feel honored that Mandalore sent the best after you."

"Perhaps," Cipher Nine had noticed movement in his peripheral vision. Someone was going to attack soon. Best to keep him talking and not give any indication of recognition, "But you've not faced an Imperial Cipher Agent before."

"I know that you spooks operate in the shadows." Ranko dismissed, "When exposed, you are as vulnerable as everyone else."

Cipher Nine simply looked at him. People were often unsettled when he focused directly on them. Unfortunately, the helmet hid any sign that he had been affected.

"What is your answer?" Ranko demanded.

"Death or the Dark Council?" Cipher Nine mused, Ranko cocked his head. Cipher Nine used the distraction to drop his last concussion grenade. He leapt back and covered his ears. He still failed to completely block out the concussion grenade's effects but his gambit was successful as he was thrown back still by the ensuing shock wave.

He slammed down onto the slick concrete and slid back a meter or so, the wind knocked out of him from the impact and head ringing from the concussion grenade. He groaned and got back up, feeling like he'd been slammed by a speeder. He shakily reached for his blaster rifle as well as scanning for where Ranko was.

The Mandalorian was down on one knee, clutching his head. It was evident that he was not able to escape the blast. Withstanding the full force of a concussion grenade was stressful on even the hardest armor. He reached for his final fragmentation grenade, ready to throw it and end the hunter.

He drew back his arm and yelled as he was suddenly struck by electricity.

The sheer pain of the thousands of volts coursing through his body almost forces him to his knees. As it was, he only barely managed to make out a figure who was evidently the source of the electricity. The rain only made it worse, amplifying each jolt multiple times a second.

In desperation he tried to throw the final grenade that he had somehow managed to hold on to. It was far more difficult than he expect, it was as if the electricity was keeping his muscles tense, making it difficult to move-or throw. But he would force himself through it. Screaming against the pain, he tossed the grenade toward the figure with all his might.

The electricity arcing through him must have been the only thing keeping him up. The instant the shocks ceased he collapsed to the ground involuntarily twitching. Ignoring the aftershocks he rose to his feet, attempting to look around and locate his assailant. He was surprised at what he saw.

The only person nearby was a young woman, she couldn't have been more than eighteen or nineteen. Her tan skin was flushed as she backed up, taking potshots at him. He could see that she had some sort of implant above her right eye, probably not an offensive implant though.

Hearing a roar or an engine, he leapt to the side as Ranko used his jetpack to reach him. Even so he barely avoided the jetpack-propelled fist that Ranko swung at him. Cipher Nine quickly retaliated briefly going full-auto with his rifle as he shot at him. Ranko responded by raising his arm which shot a cone of flame at him, turning the falling rain around him to steam.

Ducking and rolling, Cipher Nine now had an idea. The woman was still behind him, taking some shots but not very accurately. He made a motion as to move to the right. Ranko took the bait, jet packing over in a preliminary strike. Instead Cipher Nine charged the woman.

Her face etched with surprise and fear, she redoubled her assault. A few shots glanced off his armor but nothing serious. He weaved through her inaccurate blaster fire, formed his hand in shape of a C, drew back his arm and slammed it into her neck.

He had shaped his hand slightly too large, but he rectified that instantly as he clamped down on her neck. She croaked as he then slammed her to the ground in order to stun her. Dazed, she put up no resistance as Cipher Nine raised her up in front of him as a shield. He unsheathed his shiv and placed it to her neck.

Ranko, who had been charging him, skidded to a stop as soon as he saw the blade pressed to his partner's neck. The small amount of smoke coming from the pistol told Cipher Nine that he had been firing on him when he charged the woman. Odd how he didn't notice it. In any case that pistol was leveled directly in his direction.

"One step and she dies." Cipher Nine warned.

"Let. Her. Go." Ranko hissed, pure venom in his voice.

Cipher Nine raised an eyebrow, "Or what?"

"You will die." Ranko spat, "Slowly and painfully."

"Noted." Cipher Nine responded coolly. He now had the upper hand and Ranko knew it.

Seeing intimidation failing, Ranko tried a different tactic, "If you kill her," he warned, "You'll be caught for certain."

"Perhaps," Cipher Nine conceded, "But you won't let her die." The woman had seemingly regained her senses and was looking around wildly. He couldn't see her face, but imagined she was terrified.

"What is your name?" He asked the woman as he tightened his grip. The rain made everything more slippery. The woman spat on the ground in response. Defiance. Normally he would be able to overcome that in time. However, time was something he lacked. Time to test her resolve as well as the Mandalorian's.

Still holding her, he adjusted the knife until the tip was placed above her left eye. She squirmed and shook her head, trying to avoid the tip as it got closer. He held her easily as she was much smaller than him. She finally stopped struggling as the tip rested on the inside corner of her eye.

"What is your name?" He asked again in a reasonable tone. Tears were coming out of her eyes, though it was hard to tell with the rain streaming down her face. Still, she resisted.

"I won't tell you!" She hissed, though tone indicated otherwise. Inwardly sighing, Cipher Nine began pressing down to take her eye.

"Wait." Rank called out. Cipher Nine paused.

"Mako." He ground out, "Her name is Mako."

"Thank you." Cipher Nine told him as he returned the blade to her neck, "That wasn't so hard was it? You don't want Mako to die, do you?"

"You won't kill her." Ranko spat, "She's the only reason you're alive."

"Then should I kill her?" Cipher Nine asked.

"Go ahead!" Ranko challenged, " _Do it!"_

Cipher Nine had never been one for games. He was sure Ranko was bluffing. If not, then one less to worry about.

"Fine." He stated and began slicing Mako's neck.

The instant Ranko saw the blood quickly shouted "Stop!" Cipher Nine complied.

"You have no honor." Disgust laced his voice, "I expected that much at least."

Cipher Nine was not impressed, "Guilt by dishonor will not work, Mandalorian. You cannot insult me into submission."

"Perhaps I'll just call the Imperials to my position." He threatened.

An empty threat, "No, you won't." Cipher Nine stated coldly, "Otherwise you'd have called them when you found me."

There was silence, except for the rain pouring down. Ranko regarded him warily. "You're a perceptive little Imperial aren't you?"

Cipher Nine didn't bother to respond. Even though he could effectively keep Ranko away indefinitely, it wasn't feasible to stay for much longer. Eventually, someone from the Empire would find both of them and by then it would be too late.

"We're at an impasse." He told Ranko, mostly to keep him distracted until he could come up with a plan.

"It appears so." Ranko answered. "Fine. What do you want?"

Well, better to address this situation now.

"It doesn't matter what I get." Cipher Nine informed him, "You'll still hunt me anyway, correct?"

"…Correct." Ranko admitted.

Cipher Nine gripped Mako tighter, "Then we have a problem."

"Sorry." Ranko told him, not sounding apologetic at all, "It's my job. I don't know why the Dark Council wants you, but it's not my concern. I took a contract. I intend to fulfill it."

"A shame we have to be enemies." Cipher Nine told him regretfully, "It's rare to meet a professional bounty hunter."

" _Mandalorian,"_ Ranko corrected again, "But still true. The best that can happen is that you let her go. I'll give you an hour to get away. Then we continue the hunt."

"We arrive at the same problem." Cipher Nine pointed out, frustrated, "I have no guarantee you'll keep your work."

"You just said I'm a professional." Ranko pointed out, "On top of that I'm Mandalorian. When I give my word, I mean it."

Cipher Nine was silent, thoughts racing. He had an idea but it was risky and would certainly earn the ire of this Mandalorian. As much as he didn't like it, he _did_ trust that Ranko was sincere. But Gault had sounded sincere as well. Ranko was probably being honest with him. But he _didn't_ know for sure.

So how to extract himself without killing Mako, getting chased, or killed?

He didn't want to kill the woman, if she was even old enough to be considered such. But if the choice was between his life and a bounty hunters associate? No question. Ranko obviously had some emotional connection to Mako, if this plan was to work, it _required_ it.

"I believe you." He finally spoke after a few seconds, "But I cannot take any chance." Ranko cocked his head, waiting to see what he'd do. With his left hand, he reached down and withdrew one of his kolto tubes and tossed it a meter or so away.

"What are you doing…?" Ranko growled.

"Giving you a choice." He responded. Steeling himself, he forced Mako to the ground and grabbed her arms and cleanly slit her wrists. As she screamed and the blood started pouring out he faced a livid Ranko, "She has a minute or less before she bleeds out. Hunt me or save her. Make your choice."

Without turning to see what he decided he dashed away as quickly as possible. He reached down and grabbed the discarded Imperial helmet and sloppily flung it on as he reached the speeder bikes. He attempted to start it and it fortunately started without incident. Gunning the engines he sped for the Citadel as quickly as possible.

* * *

In retrospect he had probably handled that as best he could. There was no way that he was going to leave without getting hunted in some capacity. Ranko might have been trustworthy, perhaps not. He didn't regret what he did, wounding Mako ensured that Ranko would be distracted for a significant amount of time. He hoped that she hadn't died, but if so, it wasn't a huge loss. He would have to watch for the Mandalorian now, for now he would surely come back with a vengeance.

He looked back just to be sure. Good. No hunters in sight. He spent the next few minutes attempting to clean off any of that tracking dust that remained on his armor. He appeared to have gotten most of it. There might be a few grains he missed but he doubted that the tracking dust worked _that_ well.

He hoped, anyway,

The best thing to do would be to discard the armor entirely. Unfortunately that wasn't an option. Perhaps when he arrived at Imperial Intelligence. _Although I doubt I'll have time there either_. He thought until his thoughts were interrupted by the roar of a ship.

He looked up to see several troop transports streak across the sky. He frowned, either the hunt for him was intensifying or something else had happened. Rioters? Unlikely, but he didn't see another reason for them to head into the city.

He finally pulled up to the pad that connected to the entrance of Imperial Intelligence. No one reacted but the entire area was swarming with soldiers. It was a good thing he had arrived in a uniform. Now all he had to do was walk in…

"Soldier!" An officer flanked by two troopers walked up, "Where have you been?"

Ok, problem.

"Apartment complexes, sir." Cipher Nine lied, "We think we spotted Cipher Nine there."

"Is that right?" The officer asked suspiciously, "Then why didn't you report it?"

"Cipher Nine jammed our comms." Cipher Nine continued the story, "He took down one of the soldiers, we've flushed him close to the edge. I've come back to get reinforcements."

The officer evidently didn't seem to believe _all_ of his story but made no comment about it. "Well," he finally told him, "Whoever you encountered was not Cipher Nine."

 _Is that right?_

"Really sir, why?"

"Because Cipher Nine has just started a revolt in the slave pens." The officer informed him grimly, "We're mobilizing a response to put down the revolt."

Cipher Nine was glad for the helmet because he couldn't quite hide the surprise from his face. After a few seconds he took to compose himself he spoke to the officer "I see. Has it been confirmed?"

"We caught a chiss freeing and arming the slaves on video surveillance." The officer told him, "The new ones, the ones who haven't been subdued yet. He choose well. Unless you know of another chiss agent I think this is our man."

"What did you expect from an alien?" One of the troopers grumbled, "Filthy traitors."

"Enough." The officer faced him with a stern glare, "You should not equate the actions of a single person to the entire species." Even if he couldn't say it, Cipher Nine deeply appreciated the sentiment. This slave revolt was only going to make things harder for the chiss and all aliens within the Empire.

The officer handed him a datapad, "Trooper, take this to Watcher Three in Imperial Intelligence. You know where it is?" Cipher Nine could hardly believe his luck. He was being handed a free pass inside.

"Yes sir, I do."

"Good." He handed him the datapad, "Get it to him fast."

"On it." he told the officer and saluted as a trooper would. As he turned away and walked inside he looked over his shoulder to see the troop ships heading to the city.

 _Cipher Seven, what have you done?_

* * *

Supplementary Material

* * *

Intelligence Profile: Ranko Lok

Name: Ranko Lok (Clan name)

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Age: 27

Homeworld: Naboo

Alias: Hunter; Grand Champion; Mandalorian

Status: Alive

Distinguishing Features:

-Wears distinctive golden Mandalorian armor with two scorch holes in the helmet.

Attributes:

\- Physically stronger and taller than most humanoids

\- Has survived two headshots

\- Resistant to Jedi Mind tricks

Accomplishments:

\- Attained sponsorship from Nemro the Hutt

\- Killed Tyresius Lokai

\- Captured the Eidolon

\- Killed the Durasteel Duke

\- Killed Kellian Jarro

\- Killed Tarro Blood

\- Became Grand Champion of the Great Hunt

 _Psychological Profile (Summary):_ Ranko is a rather fascinating figure. You can always tell the legitimate hunters from the fakes and early on he showed that he intended to win the Great Hunt. I was surprised to learn that he was actually not a Mandalorian before the Hunt, odd because he had the mindset of a Mandalorian well before actually becoming one.

Ranko has displayed a high amount of professionalism, doing no more or less than what his employers requested. Yet even after the brutal murder of his first mentor at the hands of the "Mandalorian" Tarro Blood, he still granted him an honorable death. When he became Grand Champion and finally became a Mandalorian it was less of an offer and more of a recognition. Because honestly, he was a Mandalorian from the beginning.

Recommendation: We can do business with this man, I advise that we begin negotiating for his services.

Threat Level: Medium – _Note: There is a chance that the Republic or a third party may wish to acquire his services to use against the Empire. If he works for the Empire, the threat level will be dropped to low._

 _Background (Summary):_ Hailing from the unlikely planet of Naboo, Ranko was born into a life of privilege though he did not go by that name. It is unknown what caused him to abandon his life and family but when he did, he was disowned by his family and struck from all records. Thus Ranko was born.

He traveled from world to world, mostly in Hutt space, taking whatever jobs he could. His initial years as a hunter were mostly wet work for crime bosses and small-time Hutts. After a few years working in that capacity, he developed a reputation of reliability and efficiency, traits which caught the attention of several veteran hunters. Braden was one such hunter and offered to help Ranko win the Great Hunt.

He arrived on Nal Hutta to meet with Braden and his team. Initially, they worked well together and Ranko hunted down a Corellian fugitive. However, he returned, he discovered that Braden and all of his team had been killed except one. Mako, the young slicer survived and was able to piece together a holorecording detailing the murder. They discovered that the murder was ordered by "Mandalorian" Tarro Blood, in order to gain an advantage. While not technically breaking the rules of the Great Hunt, it was a dishonorable tactic which Blood was no stranger to using.

Even after this sabotage, Ranko and Mako managed to acquire the sponsorship of Nemro the Hutt and proceeded to the next stage of the Great Hunt. Traveling to Dromund Kaas, they completed several contracts for various Imperial. Tarro Blood tried to intervene by sending mercenaries, however, they were slaughtered by the hunter. Even after Ranko won the final melee, Tarro still attempted to denounce the hunter, which was ultimately rejected by the Huntsmaster.

Now that he was officially in the Great Hunt, Ranko received his first target: Admiral Ivernus. Stationed on Balmorra, he never left his ship and thus they had to find a way to bring him to the planet. Using a corrupt Imperial officer, they ultimately killed the Admiral and proceeded to the next stage.

His next target was the assassin known as the Eidolon, wanted by the Hutt Cartel alive. Mako used some of her contacts to help hunt down the enigmatic individual. Ranko then captured the Eidolon alive, a feat which impressed the Huntsmaster and the Hutt Cartel. During this time the target list for the Great Hunt had been leaked by "someone" who no one clearly knew and was up for sale. The hunter was sent to kill everyone at the auction and retrieve the list. He succeeded and learned that the targets of everyone but Tarro Blood were up for sale.

His final two targets were the notorious criminal Tyresius Lokai and the Alderaanian known as the Durasteel Duke. Ranko tracked down Tyresius and killed him, a feat that many considered impossible. Shortly after this, a new partner to him emerged, Gault Rennow. The hunter then traveled to Alderaan and after making enemies of several Minor Houses, found the Durasteel Duke and killed him as well.

After this, Ranko was contacted by a former Champion of the Great Hunt and Mandalorian Hedarr Soongh who wanted to help him avenge his mentor. They traveled to Nar Shaddaa and faced Braden's murderer. Hedarr inisited that this be settled in an honorable duel and the hunter complied and even after emerging victorious, Tarro Blood's minions turned on the hunter and killed Hedarr. Ranko promised to avenge him and kill Tarro Blood.

The final target for the Great Hunt was given: Kellian Jarro, Knight of the Jedi Order. The hunter boarded his ship and fought his way through it. Sometime before encountering the Jedi, Ranko encountered Tarro Blood, jailed. Despite everything that had happened, he still gave him an honorable duel and killed the "Mandalorian" once and for all. He confronted the Jedi and killed him though surprisingly spared his padawan simply because she was not his target.

Ranko then returned to the Mandalorian Enclave and was declared Grand Champion of the Great Hunt. A title that vaulted him to the top of the most prominent bounty hunters in the galaxy. Sometime after this he officially became a Mandalorian and was adopted by the clan of Mandalore himself. What Ranko decides to do next is unknown, whether as a bounty hunter or Mandalorian, there are many eyes on him waiting to see what he does next.


	13. Revolt

Revolt

* * *

 _Dromund Kaas: Slave Pens_

She hated this world.

As far as locations went it was perhaps the worst planet for a capital imaginable. It had constant storms, dangerous wildlife and Imperials. The fact that she was technically a slave didn't really add to her enjoyment of the planet.

 _One more day._ She thought. _One more day and I leave this place and continue somewhere else_.

For the fifth time she observed her surroundings. Thirty or more other slaves were huddled together in an open square area. Beyond that were mesh walls, leading to other pens and she could see the four watchtowers at each corner. She knew that this wasn't the largest pen, but it was one of the most important. This particular slave pen was where all the new slaves from conquered planets were brought for assignment.

The Imperial soldiers standing at the entrance were guarding the perimeter carefully. One idiot had tried to make a run for it and was promptly shot down. That had quelled most thoughts of rebellion in most of the slaves.

She fiddled with the slave collar attached to her neck. It felt odd, not unpleasant, but odd. She knew all about Imperial slave collar technology. It would administer a shock whenever the master of the slave collar pushed a button on the control device. It could also be disabled if you were _very_ careful. It had taken quite a bit of time, but she had managed it. There was no way she was walking around with that thing active.

The rest of the slaves wouldn't be so lucky. There were mostly aliens, not surprising, given that this _was_ the Empire. Everyone knew their opinion of aliens. There were a few humans besides herself, but not many.

She heard the gate open and an officer, flanked by a quartet of guards, strode in. She immediately took a dislike to the man. Simply from the way he held himself he could tell that he considered himself above everyone else. His chiseled and cruel face didn't make him any more appealing. He strode through the crowd of slaves, looking down in disgust.

"Well, this isn't the _best_ bunch that's been brought, but it'll have to do." He muttered to no one in particular. He then addressed them directly.

"Listen up slaves! You are now the property of the Sith Empire." He began, arrogance clear in his voice, "Some of you will be assigned new masters, others will be used for manual labor. Do you understand me?"

The slaves all nodded hesitantly, she just rolled her eyes. As if she would _ever_ be a slave to some other Sith Lord. This apparently wasn't good enough for the officer.

"I said _do you understand me!"_ He yelled at them and pulled out the control stick for the collars. He held it up threateningly.

"Yes, sir!" The slaves immediately shouted, she kept quiet.

"Yes, _master_." The officer corrected, "But it's a start."

She glared at him with undisguised disgust. She made eye contact with him, a mistake. He strode over to her, looking down on her sitting on the ground.

"You look like you have something to say, slave." He smirked wryly. "Do you?"

She refused to back down, "No."

"'No' what?" He prompted.

"No, I have nothing to say to you, Imperial." She spat.

"A defiant one." He mused, he reached down and grabbed her chin. She shook her head trying to dislodge him, but he was stronger than she had assumed. His eyes showed nothing but amusement while hers showed nothing but hate. "You're a pretty thing, I know several Sith who would… _enjoy_ … breaking you."

That statement was so preposterous she _had_ to say something. "They are not worthy."

It was evident that he had no response. He let her go and stood up, "Not _worthy_?" he sputtered, "Just _who_ do you think you are?"

She almost told him. But the title would mean nothing now, if he believed her at all. Change of plans, she was leaving _now_. She couldn't risk being trapped on this planet.

"The woman who's going to kill you!" She hissed. He reached for the control stick and pressed the button. Nothing happened.

"Shoot her!" He ordered his troops. They raised their weapons and then she saw two blazes on light enter their heads and they both collapsed, dead. The officer looked around frantically and as she looked around she noticed that there were no guards anymore. All of them were dead on the ground.

Another laser shot. This time it entered the head of the officer who collapsed to the ground, an expression of shock and confusion on his face. She observed his corpse. A clean headshot, no mess anywhere. She looked around at the guard towers, as that must have been where the shots came from. The rest of the slaves looked just as confused as she was. Someone obviously wanted them to escape, but who?

She grabbed the control stick and released the collar from her neck. She rubbed it trying to puzzle out what was going on. She tossed the stick to another slave who promptly freed himself. Well, if he or she didn't show soon she was finding her armor and leaving. She _was_ curious of course. But there was no point just standing around.

By now, most of the slaves had freed themselves and were taking the weapons from the dead guards. She walked up to one, kneeling down, she looked at the corpse. She had been wrong. These men hadn't been shot in the head.

They'd been shot in the _throat_.

 _That_ was a level of marksmanship she had never seen before. Why the throat though? She then noticed that the other former slaves had gone silent and all that she heard was the rain. She turned and froze in shock.

It was _him_.

Then her eyes focused more and she realized she was mistaken. She cursed silently. _What are the chances?_ She thought. He _was_ a chiss, but clearly older and more regal, if that term could be applied. He carried a sniper rifle, which she assumed was what he had used to kill the guards. He was also grinning, an expression she'd never seen on a chiss before. It was unnerving, even more so than the red eyes. As a general rule, chiss rarely showed any emotion and when they did the expression always looked alien on them.

The chiss realized that he now had the attention of everyone. "I'll make this quick," He began, "If all of you want to escape you must follow my instructions _exactly_. I've taken care of the Imperials in this area. We have probably two hours or less before they began to investigate."

That comment incited whispers among the group. She regarded the chiss warily. Assuming he was telling the truth (and she had no reason to doubt him), that made him a potential threat. There were only a few people in the galaxy that could eliminate an entire Imperial stronghold and even fewer who could do it without being noticed. Aside from herself, she had only heard of feats similar to this being performed by several specific groups.

The Shadows, who were the Jedi Orders unofficial infiltration specialists. The Assassins, counterparts to the Shadows except with an emphasis on assassination rather than strict information gathering. The last were Cipher Agents, the hand of Imperial Intelligence.

This chiss was clearly not a force-user. So that either meant he was independent – or was a Cipher Agent. She had never heard of _any_ chiss performing freelance or mercenary work. In fact, she had never run into one that wasn't affiliated with the Empire or their Ascendancy in some way.

"Head down the main walkway and when you reach the end, turn left." The chiss ordered, "The armory is there. I doubt you want to face Imperials unarmed." He tossed something to a twi'lek male who attempted to catch it, then dropped it, cursing.

It was a hand.

"The armory is protected by biometric security." The chiss explained to the twi'lek who picked up the hand gingerly. "You'll need his card as well." He tossed him a small ID card which he surprisingly caught. Even after the declaration, the former slaves stayed around.

The chiss didn't look surprised, "Are you waiting for something?" He asked, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"We just want to leave." A woman called out, after a few seconds of silence, "We don't want to fight."

"Speak for yourself!" A zabrak yelled, "I'll gladly fight these Imperial dogs!"

"Not all of us are fighters!" A young mirialan boy spoke up nervously. "I don't want to die."

The chiss held up his hand, everyone stopped speaking. "Unfortunately, fighting the Imperials will happen in some capacity. The only way to access ships on Dromund Kaas is through the spaceport or the slave pens. I don't believe you want to try to reach the spaceport, so we must wait for the next slave transport to arrive."

She started nodding to herself. The plan was sound, provided that the Imperials didn't discover them. It was clever, arm the slaves and then turn them on an incoming and unsuspecting ship. She also got the impression that this chiss was holding something back. No one, especially a chiss, _ever_ helped people like this of their own volition. He was going to get something out of this, she just wasn't sure what.

"[When will it arrive?]" A wookiee growled.

"One hour and thirty minutes." The chiss answered, "I suggest you get ready." That incentivized the group to begin moving. Then the chiss raised his hand. "You," he pointed at a green-skinned male twi'lek, "you," he pointed at mirialan woman, "and you." He finished pointing at her. She frowned, waiting for him to finish, "Come with me." With that he turned and headed away.

She exchanged a look with those who had been singled out. The twi-lek shrugged and the mirialan shook her head. So they didn't know why they'd been singled out either. Well, she wanted to know more about this chiss anyway, might as well see what he wanted. If he simply wanted to use her, than she would just kill him. She was confidant she could complete his plan fairly easily. As the group headed in the direction of the armory, the trio headed toward where the chiss had gone.

* * *

The chiss led them to a small command center. Large computers were installed into the wall with a holotable in the middle. Each of them took a side of the table, she was facing the chiss while the other two each stood at the ends. The chiss took a firm stance and clasped his hands behind his back. The twi'lek then put his hands on the table's edge.

"You should tell us what's going on." The twi'lek asked, or rather told the chiss. There was a clear tone of warning in his voice. Wasted effort, she noted. This man was not going to give in to anything that he didn't want. She could tell by how he had spoken with such authority to the group of former slaves.

He looked directly at the twi'lek and held his gaze for a few seconds. The twi'lek shifted uncomfortably and finally looked away. She didn't envy him. Chiss were unsettling when they looked at you. For her part she said nothing, she knew to speak up and when to shut up. He was clearly going to tell them something, they just had to be patient.

"Before we begin," The chiss finally spoke, "I'll give introductions. I chose each of you specifically for your skills." She began to get an uneasy feeling. That implied that he knew something about her which should _not_ be possible. She had been assured that all traces of her former identity had been purged. The chiss indicated the twi'lek, "Valon Syndic, resistance organizer. He's led several revolts against fringe worlds in the Empire."

The twi'lek – no, Valon Syndic, looked like he was going to say something but then thought better of it. The chiss then indicated the mirialan, "The Arbiter, I know your full name, but figured you'd want to keep that secret. She runs an underground organization specifically to free slaves. Since she has never been captured I can only assume that you're here on contract, correct?"

The Arbiter simply smiled.

He nodded back then turned to her, "Arcyle of Clan Kast, Mandalorian, obviously." She gripped the table until her knuckles turn white, careful to not let anything show. The fact that he knew her name was worrying but at least all he seemed to know was that she _was_ a Mandalorian. She could work with that, for now. Still, it might be safer to kill everyone now and bail. She had stashed her armor before being captured and was sure she could escape without being detected. For now she decided to bide her time.

"For myself, you may address me as Cipher Seven." He finished.

So he was a Cipher Agent, which raised a new host of questions, "If you are a Cipher Agent," she asked slowly, "Then why are you here?"

He held up a finger, "I should clarify. I'm a _former_ Cipher Agent, but that has nothing to do with the current situation. Just know that I am _very_ good at what I do."

The Arbiter crossed her arms, "Cipher Agents cannot simply quit. They die or are executed."

"Consider me dead then." Cipher Seven told her coldly, "If our pasts are going to become an issue then perhaps I should wonder why _you_ are not in prison on Ziost."

Arcyle didn't know what that meant but it apparently meant something to the Arbiter. Her expression was deliberately neutral and the green tint of her skin had paled slightly. She was curious, but knew better than to ask questions.

"Now," The chiss turned his head, acknowledging all of them, "Down to business. I dislike people working with me under false pretenses so let me be perfectly clear: This slave revolt is a distraction. Nothing more or less."

Arcyle blinked. She had expected that he was holding something back. But to just _admit_ it? Why? It was clear that the others didn't know quite how to respond either. Valon crossed his arms, "So just to be clear. All of us are nothing more than a distraction?"

Cipher Seven nodded, "Yes."

"And you just tell us this?" The Arbiter asked skeptically.

"Do you not tell your people what they need to know about the mission?" Cipher Seven questioned in response, "This is no different."

She apparently didn't know how to respond to that. Cipher Seven looked around, "Are there any more questions or doubts?"

Arcyle had a suspicion in her mind as to who he was providing the distraction for. It was too much of a coincidence for it _not_ to be connected. "Who is it you're helping?" She demanded, "You owe us that much."

"I owe you nothing, _Hand_. But I will tell you just the same." He answered tightly, venom tinging his tone.

So he knew. Her mind worked furiously, if he knew who she was then he probably knew everything about her. That lowered the possibility of her killing him. He would probably have contingencies set up in the wake of his death and she couldn't risk her identity being one shown to the galaxy. She had to shut up, do as he said and get as far away as possible.

"His name is Cipher Nine," Cipher Seven continued, "The Empire is pursuing him without due cause. That is all you need to know."

Valon put his hands back on the table, "If this is the situation, I assume it varies from what you told the people outside."

"Correct." Cipher Seven affirmed, "The slave transport is coming in less than an hour. I extended the timeframe to reduce the chances of the plan being compromised."

"Why?" He prodded.

"There is always one idiot who decides to escape on his own." Cipher Seven explained, "Naturally, he gets caught and ruins the escape for everyone."

The Arbiter was nodding, "As true as that is, I don't think lying to them is a good idea."

"I spent several years pacifying rebellious planets and slave revolts." Cipher Seven informed her, "I know how to make sure they succeed."

That seemed to quiet her. Cipher Seven continued, "If the plan was simply to capture the ship and leave then it could probably be done without notice. However, that is not the point of this mission. When the ship lands, I will inform the Imperials of the situation."

"So why tell us this?" The Arbiter asked bitterly, "You're clearly just intending to sacrifice us for your friend."

"If I was planning to sacrifice you, I wouldn't have told you this." Cipher Seven pointed out, "I _do_ want to get as many slaves freed as possible, but that is not the priority. Each of you will have specific duties to perform. Do them well and you'll leave alive."

"And if we don't?" Valon asked rhetorically.

"Then you will die." Cipher Seven told him bluntly. There was silence at that.

"So we don't have a choice." Valon confirmed.

Cipher Seven shook his head, "You do. You always have a choice. Ignore me if you wish, but then you will die. I know what I'm doing, Valon. You don't want a repeat of Ord Mantell do you?" That seemed to silence Valon.

She inwardly seethed. It was clear that Cipher Seven clearly had compromising information on them and didn't hesitate to use it to get what he wanted. It was a rather dirty tactic, but one which was clearly effective. Cipher Seven had leverage here and he knew it. _Just watch yourself_ she seethed, _you won't get away with this for much longer._

"So what do you want us to do?" The Arbiter asked, apparently accepting her fate.

"Valon will organize the people in preparation for battle. He has experience with battlefield command and that will serve us well here. Once the ship has been taken, the Arbiter will organize and direct people on the ship as quickly as possible. Afterwards you should have a clear path off Dromund Kaas. The capital ships will not be able to respond in time if you move fast enough."

"What about me?" Arcyle asked warily, "Am I supposed to do nothing?"

He shook his head, "You will stay with me. I have something else in mind for you."

Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

He addressed all of them. "This will be the last time we speak. Once you leave you'll have about forty minutes before the Imperials show up. Can you do it?"

Both of them nodded, "Yes." Valon confirmed, "It should be doable."

"Excellent." Cipher Seven nodded, "Provided you survive, I may contact you later."

"What more do you want?" The Arbiter asked, annoyed.

"Repayment." Cipher Seven stated, "I'm willing to work with you. I can provide you with whatever you need."

"That's…awfully generous." Valon answered skeptically, "Why would you do that?"

"You've helped me here." Cipher Seven answered, "The circumstances don't matter, you helped me, I will help you. If you wish we can continue working together. But I honor my debts."

Both of them exchanged a look, "You're an interesting one, Cipher Seven." The Arbiter finally told him, "I'll be looking for you." She left the room.

"Until next time." Valon stated, then left the room. Leaving her and Cipher Seven.

Both of them regarded each other warily. Cipher Seven broke the silence.

"We both know what's going on so let's drop formalities."

"How do you know?" She hissed, voice laced with anger.

"I make it my business to know everyone and everything that may affect galactic stability." Cipher Seven stated coldly, "You have that capability."

"Not anymore." She muttered sadly, "But you know that. So what do you want?"

"Information." He answered instantly, "But not here. The facilities at Imperial Intelligence will be sufficient to conduct your interrogation."

She tensed and moved to back away but a stun bolt tore through her and she fell to the floor, paralyzed. _I've failed you, my Lord_ , was her last thought before darkness took her.

* * *

 _Dromund Kaas: Imperial Intelligence Headquarters_

Imperial Intelligence was at a level of alert that Cipher Nine hadn't personally seen since the destruction of the _Dominator_. Intelligence personal were running around frantically and all ignoring him. He couldn't help but overhear some of the conversation.

"They've killed the entire first wave. How is that possible?"

"The slaves are _armed_ how did that happen?"

"An entire area wiped out! How did _no one_ notice this?!"

"How did slaves access the _armory_?"

He didn't like that Cipher Seven had apparently killed all the Imperials in the area but he understood. While he had made an effort to avoid taking the lives of fellow Imperials, it seemed that Cipher Seven had no such inclination. It honestly should be bothering him more than it was. Regardless of his current situation he _was_ still an Imperial. He was no longer sure Cipher Seven identified as such.

He approached the door to the control center of Intelligence HQ.

"Report for Watcher Three." He told the guard, slightly increasing his voice pitch to eliminate any chance of recognition. The guard nodded and he went inside. He spotted Watcher Three at the main holotable, conversing with several Minders and Watchers.

"Watcher Three." He called out, "Report for you."

"Yes, sir!" He responded over his shoulder, "I'll be right there."

Cipher Nine nodded and observed the area. He hadn't seen Watcher Two yet which was odd. He would normally expect her to be here, especially in this sort of situation. For that matter, Keeper should also be here. Perhaps he was updating the Minister of Intelligence on the situation. Watcher Three finished up his discussion and went to meet him.

"This way sir." Cipher Nine instructed him, leading to a small conference room. He motioned Watcher Three to go in before him. He looked inside, no cameras, good. He checked the hallway, no one was coming. He went inside the room, closed the door and locked it. Watcher Three was now starting to look suspiciously at him.

"Trooper why-ah!" he started but was interrupted as Cipher Nine grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall. He took out his blade and placed it to his neck.

"Explain to me," hissed Cipher Nine, "why the _entire Empire_ is chasing me?"

"Cipher Nine!" Watcher Three gasped, his eyes widening, "You're alive!"

"No? _Really_?" Cipher Nine spat sarcastically, "Of _course_ I'm alive! No thanks to Intelligence."

"We didn't have much choice!" Watcher Three defended frantically, "Keeper received orders directly from the Minister who received them from the Dark Council. What was she supposed to do? Refuse?"

"Will you at least tell me _how_ exactly I'm committing treason?" Cipher Nine questioned, then paused, "You said _she?_ "

"Ah, right." Watcher Three stuttered, "You've been gone. There has been some…changes. Keeper is now the Minister of Intelligence and Watcher Two was promoted to Keeper." Cipher Nine suddenly recalled something that Cipher Seven had said to him back on Shalod.

" _How will you convince Keeper, let alone the Minister?"_ He had asked.

" _You'll see."_ Cipher Seven had promised _, "I expect it to go well."_

Had he known?

He must have, though how he still wasn't sure. Yet another thing he had been right about. It was becoming something of a pattern. He released Watcher Three.

"I need to speak to Keeper now." He told him, "Where is she?"

"Where her predecessor stayed." Watcher Three told him, "You know the office."

He nodded, "Thank you, I assume you will keep quiet for now?"

"Sir," he began, "I don't know what exactly you've been accused of but I sincerely doubt that you would betray the Empire. I will keep quiet as long as possible."

"That's all I ask." Cipher Nine responded gratefully. He then left the room.

A few minutes later he was walking through the main hub again. He took the hallway that led to Keepers office. He wondered what had happened to the original Minister of Intelligence. Well, he had some idea, but it would be better to have confirmation. He reached the door which was open and stepped inside.

Sure enough, she was sitting there, absorbed in whatever report she was reading. She had apparently not even noticed him yet, another example of her one-track mind. He shut the door and locked it. The hiss of the door closing made her look up. Surprise was written on her face.

"Is there a problem, trooper?" She asked, confused.

He walked over to her table and sat opposite her. She looked increasingly nervous and he could see her hand reaching for her pistol. He removed his helmet and set it on the table. Her mouth formed a small _o_ in surprise as shock colored her face.

"Hello, Keeper." He greeted, "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Supplementary Material

* * *

Intelligence Profile: Valon Syndic

Name: Valon Syndic

Gender: Male

Species: Twi'lek

Age: 32

Homeworld: Ryloth

Alias: None

Status: Aline

Distinguishing Features:

\- Green skinned Twi'lek

Attributes:

\- Knowledge of gurella resistance tactics

\- Proficient in terrorism tactics

\- Proficient in trench warfare

\- Accomplishments:

\- Successfully organized resistance and terror cells on multiple fringe worlds.

\- Has killed multiple Sith

 _Psychological Profile (Summary):_ Valon is what you would normally expect from a resistance organizer. He is smart, cautious and ruthless. Unlike many resistance cells, he regularly encourages communication between each cell for better synergy and results. Imperial Intelligence has yet to crack the code on his operations, a testament to the man's skill.

He is not invincible thought, he has yet to fully take a planet from the Empire. It is unknown whether he identifies with the Republic or simply wants us off his worlds. It is unlikely he is receiving Republic support, given that he often uses terror tactics on Imperial populations. For a time, we believed that he was allied with the Eagle, but the records recovered show no evidence of this. Still, he remains a threat that must be dealt with soon.

Recommendation: Capture and interrogation

Threat Level: High

 _Background (Summary):_ Born into slavery on Ryloth, Valon Syndic gained motivation for fighting the Empire early on in his life. When he reached his teen years he escaped and immediately made contact with resistance cells on Ryloth. He gave them everything he knew and in return they launched an attack that freed his family and numerous other slaves.

The Empire retaliated by attempting to find the cell and when they did, they sent a Cipher Agent in to eliminate everyone. That agent succeeded and killed everyone except Valon. From that day on, he vowed death to the Empire.

During the next ten years of his life, he started organizing resistance cells on multiple fringe worlds. Not doing anything with them, but merely watching and waiting for the time to strike. When they did nearly a dozen planets fell to just under three thousand men. This lack of manpower was ultimately what allowed the Empire to remain in control, albeit a tentative control.

Knowing this, Valon spent the next few years recruiting and gathering up a small army, secretly training them on Ord Mantell. The Empire discovered this and despite warnings from numerous cells about an impending attack, Valon ignored them, confidant in his new army. However, the Empire didn't respond with overwhelming force. Instead, Imperial Intelligence coordinated the plan of attack. Several Cipher Agents were sent in, wiping out the inner circle and planting emitters for an orbital bombardment. In a matter of hours, Valon's entire army was destroyed.

No one knows how he survived but after a few years in obscurity, he has emerged once again. This time, he has made himself a target of the Empire and will not likely survive past the year.

* * *

Intelligence Profile: The Arbiter

Name: Unknown

Gender: Female

Species: Mirialan

Age: Unknown

Homeworld: Unknown

Alias: The Arbiter

Status: Alive

Distinguishing Features: None

Attributes:

\- Master infiltrator

\- Master of disguise

\- Master assassin

\- Proficient in many martial arts

\- Highly charismatic

Accomplishments:

\- Has freed multiple slaves

\- Has assassinated many Imperial associated slavers

\- Has never been captured

\- Has been linked to two high-profile slave revolts

 _Psychological Profile (Summary):_ How can you profile someone who defies normal profiling? The "Arbiter" as she is known, is one of the most enigmatic threats to the Empire I have seen. She has no connections, has no larger agenda, has no past and should have no future. Yet she persists in freeing slaves. I cannot determine if that is the extent of her ambition or if there is a larger purpose to these liberations that is simply not seen?

I have looked throughout the liberations linked to her and only three things remain consistent about the Arbiter: She is female, she is mirialan and she frees slaves. We know nothing else about her and that worries me. I can guess that she was a former slave herself simply because of her fervor against slavery and slaver, but again, I have no proof.

I have wondered about her name, the Arbiter. In fact, I am not convinced that she even uses the name or came up with it in the first place. But the name is invoked by slaves throughout the Empire and attempts to silence them have failed as if the Arbiter _knows_ her name is invoked and feels compelled to respond.

One theory that has become more likely as of late is this: The Arbiter is not one person; rather, it is a group whose sole agenda is to free slaves. I hope this is the case as the alternative is an omnipotent shadow who we cannot track and who can be anywhere.

Recommendation: A Cipher Agent should be dispatched to neutralize this threat immediately

 _Reply to recommendation:_ Under consideration – Keeper

Threat Level: High

 _Background (Summary):_ There is very little known about the woman known as "The Arbiter". Repeated sightings have confirmed her to be female and mirialan. Aside from that, no one knows anything about her. She is a ghost that rivals the skills of Imperial Intelligence, a fact has earned her no small amount of ire and grudging respect.

The Arbiter first struck five years ago, though no one knew who it was. All that was known was that a slave ship had failed to arrive and could not be contacted. When search parties were sent out, the ship was found, and searching the ship revealed that every single slaver had been slaughtered. The slaves themselves were nowhere to be seen.

As disturbing as that was, it was considered an isolated incident. Until it happened again, this time on an Imperial vessel filled with slaves from conquered worlds. Imperial forces found a similar scene to the first ship except that this time there was a survivor. One Imperial trooper who had apparently hid under the corpses of his fellow troopers. His mind was long gone, but he gave the Empire the first bits of information about the mystery killer. When questioned about who was responsible, he always answered "The Arbiter, the Arbiter."

They had a name. Imperial Intelligence attempted to find out who the Arbiter was but gave up after a few months due to the lack of information. There was nothing from the Arbiter for at least a year, then dozens of Imperial slave pens were suddenly empty of slaves, their guards slaughtered. To this day, no one knows how the Arbiter managed to free so many slaves all at different locations and initially, they didn't know it even was the Arbiter. However, one of the freed slaves was later captured and under interrogation revealed that the person who had freed them was a mirialan woman.

Even with a species and gender, Imperial Intelligence still couldn't pinpoint who the Arbiter was where she would strike next. Finally, they seemed to locate her and sent in a platoon of Imperial commandos. It turned out to be a trap set by the Arbiter, who methodically slaughtered them and left them a message delivered through a computerized voice _"Do not pursue me."_

There was some good news for Intelligence. During the fight with the Arbiter, some video footage was captured and it was confirmed that the Arbiter was female and mirialan. In response to this new scourge, new protocols were put in place to defend against the Arbiter. For a six-month period, all slaves were fitted with temporary time bombs that were linked to the slave ships transmitter. If the ship dropped out of contact, the bombs could be detonated remotely, denying them the freedom they craved. This was discontinued relatively soon due to costs and impracticality.

New security regulations were also put in place for the slave pens. Each commanding officer was to report in every two hours to ensure that everything was operational. This protocol is still in effect today. Seeing this, the Arbiter struck somewhere else.

One of the major purchesers of slaves were the Sith. Many slaves were sent to Korriban for artifact excavation and as the personal slaves of Sith Lords. During the course of a few weeks, many Sith were mysteriously killed and their slaves vanished. The Sith had no knowledge of the Arbiter and thus just assumed it was an ambitious Sith Lord or a group of apprentices. They tolerated it until the slaves suddenly revolted and took control of the Tomb of Tulak Hord. While not proven, Imperial Intelligence believes that the sudden slave revolt is the work the Arbiter.

Shortly after that the Arbiter made her biggest move yet. The apprentice of Darth Vowrawn had brought in slaves to build a statue to honor his master. This opportunity was seized by the Arbiter who somehow slaughtered the Imperials guarding the slaves, then began the most troublesome slave revolt in the Empire's history.

Based on these extraordinary feats, some have speculated that "the Arbiter" is actually a group dedicated to the freedom of slaves instead of a single person. Others believe that the Arbiter is perhaps a rogue Jedi Knight or force-user. Some also speculate that she is a disgruntled agent of Imperial Intelligence who wiped records of herself and vanished from the galaxy.

No one knows for sure, but the Arbiter has gone from an annoyance to a legitimate concern within the Empire. She has attracted the attention of Imperial Intelligence and now the Sith. It is now only a matter of time before she gets caught by one of them. The only question is how much damage she will be able to cause before that happens.


	14. Explanations

Explanations

* * *

Cipher Nine leaned back in the chair as much as he could, relieved to finally stop running. Watcher T- no, _Keeper_ , wasted no time.

"Cipher Nine! You've…returned."

He sighed, "Stating the obvious, Keeper. Wish it were under better circumstances."

"As do I." She agreed, "But now that you're back I hope we can sort out this mess."

"I doubt it." Cipher Nine shook his head, "The Dark Council isn't known for being merciful."

She raised her hand, "We'll discuss this later. Did you complete the mission?"

He raised his eyebrow, "Keeper," he breathed slowly, "I've just arrived on a Dromund Kaas. A planet I _assumed_ was a sanctuary, only to be chased and hunted by the Imperial Guard, Imperial Intelligence, the Imperial Army and the Mandalorians. Yet the first thing you want to know is the _mission?_ "

Her face flushed, "It might provide some insight into this situation." She defended.

Well, it certainly did, at least part of it. "Fine," he conceded, "Ask your questions and then you'll explain to me what's going on. Do not lie to me."

"When have I lied to you?" She asked, confused.

"I don't know if you have," he admitted, "But we'll see how that holds up later."

She shook her head as if to clear it of questions. "Very well. Did you locate Cipher Seven?"

"Yes." He confirmed, "He should be heading here now."

Her eyes widened in alarm, "He's here! And _loose?!"_ she exclaimed.

Normally, that tone would have him worried. Now he was too tired to care, "Yes, in fact, I'd wager that this slave revolt is his doing."

She rested her forehead on her hand, " _Why_ did you let him go free?"

He didn't care for her surprised tone, "Because circumstances changed when we landed. We intended to arrive together but decided that splitting up was better."

"He wasn't even _captured?"_ She groaned, "Wonderful."

"No." Cipher Nine answered, annoyed, "No, he wasn't _captured_. He _wanted_ to come to Imperial Intelligence."

Now her head was resting on both her hands, "You talked to him, didn't you?"

"Yes," He answered slowly, "He had a lot of information to share."

"I'm sure he did." She sighed and put her hands down and faced him furiously, "I _warned_ you not to talk to him!" she exclaimed furiously, "I explicitly said that _we_ need to control the conversation, _not_ him! You've ruined _any_ chance we had of capturing him!"

This was utterly ridiculous. "Oh, really?" he spat, "I'm _so_ sorry I decided to converse with him instead of killing or capturing him. I'm _really_ sorry that I listened to what he told me, and I'm _especially_ sorry that he was _right_!"

"What did he tell you?" Keeper demanded, "You have to know he's manipulating you for his own ends!"

"Where should I start?" He demanded, "Tell me? He warned me that the Sith were going to turn on me. Guess what happened? They did, and you know what? I'm not even surprised anymore."

"This can be reversed!" She insisted, "The Sith are clearly mistaken. Once they're shown that, they'll fix it."

" _Fix. It?"_ He repeated incredulously, "When have the Sith _ever_ fixed one of their own problems?! When have they owned up to their mistakes? When have the Sith ever cared about _anything_ other than themselves?!"

Keeper looked around nervously as if she was worried about eavesdroppers, "Keep quiet!" She hissed, "If anyone heard that you'll be executed for sure!"

He rose out of the chair quickly, "Exactly!" He exclaimed, "And how is that right _at all_? Why should the Sith be immune to criticism?"

"They rule the Empire." Keeper replied nervously, "That's the way it's always been."

He took a breath "Then perhaps that should change."

Her eyes widened at that, "Cipher Seven." She stated, "He's turned you against the Sith. What did he tell you?"

He raised a hand to cut her off, "I'll tell you, but first tell me what convinced the Dark Council to turn on me?"

"Somehow they acquired audio logs of your conversations with Sanju Pyne and Chemish Or on Balmorra." Keeper explained, "Specifically when you decided to turn the bombs and sympathizers list over to the terrorists."

"How did they get _that_?" Cipher Nine demanded.

She shook her head, "We're trying to find out."

"That's not enough of a treason charge." He pointed out, "I was undercover and authorized to do whatever it took to eliminate the cell."

"The Minister attempted to explain that." Keeper told him, "But Darth Zhorrid didn't really believe him. Though I believed some of this stemmed from her, ah, _dislike_ of you."

"Of course she didn't." He muttered bitterly, an emotion resembling hate forming within him.

As a general rule he tried not to feel strong emotions towards other people. It made things complicated and could often compromise his judgement and the mission. Darth Zhorrid had tested that rule severely. The Dark Council member who oversaw Intelligence, she was what he considered the embodiment of everything wrong with the Sith.

From his first meeting with her, she'd given him a terrible first impression. Intelligent Sith, or people in general, didn't try to murder you just for amusement or as a "test". As far as he knew she hadn't actually _done_ much as the overseer of Intelligence, leaving most duties to Keeper. She was arrogant and egotistical, believing that he should give her respect simply because of her position. She had learned quickly that wasn't the case.

Once, she'd interrupted his terrorist hunt to send him on an errand that had no benefit to the Empire. She'd questioned his devotion to her and he'd flat-out told her that he was not loyal to her. It turned out that she had not liked that. At all. Regardless, he'd found the man that she wanted but decided not to turn him over.

When he returned he found her torturing Keeper for no other reason that he'd not given her enough respect. _That_ was the final straw that turned his dislike of her into hate. Jadus may have been insane and ruthless, but he had been competent and charismatic. Traits which Zhorrid lacked. She had not cared about the Empire or even Imperial Intelligence, she was only interested in her own power.

The final time he had seen her it seemed that the other Dark Council members had grown tired of her as well. Seeing her bleeding and attempting to heal herself had given him a grim satisfaction. She had clearly expected him to feel sorry or want to help her, he didn't. She had apparently realized that he wasn't going to go along with her, so she had sent him out rather violently, shooting lightning. It was almost funny, she was so incompetent that her lightning wasn't even that painful. Back then he wouldn't have thought about resisting, but now he would gladly plunge his blade in the woman's heart.

"I really hope that wasn't it." He finally spoke after a few seconds. "I'd rather be falsely accused by someone _not_ insane."

Watcher Two looked around nervously, as if Zhorrid would somehow appear. "It isn't." She continued quietly, "She was backed by several other Dark Council Members. That was before another got ahold of some other information."

"Who are they?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Only the Minister knows the full list, but I do know that the entire Council has heard about you in some capacity."

"Wonderful." He muttered.

"Darth Vengean then received footage of you letting the terrorist Mia Hawkins escape." She continued, tone turning disapproving. "The Minister was surprised at that, as was I. You failed to mention this in your report."

 _Ah._

Of all the decisions he had made, this was one he hadn't expected to address this quickly, and certainly not now. Still, he had good reasons. "She helped me eliminate the terror cell." He defended, "The Empire does not betray its allies."

"I explicitly remember giving you direct orders to use her and then dispose of her." Keeper reminded him.

"She was no threat." He insisted, "She owes me her life and she knows it. She won't cause trouble."

"Can you be sure of that?" Keeper questioned.

He didn't want to reveal this, but he didn't have much of a choice. "Zero-Three-One, Four-Four-Seven. Outer Rim, likely in spaceflight." He told her reluctantly, "That was her last location. I'm not stupid, Keeper. Allowing her absolute freedom would be a mistake. But I know where she is at all times. She knows better than to try and trick me."

"Ah." She looked slightly embarrassed, "I see." He supposed that that was her version of an apology. "In any case, some of the Sith believed that you were acting on your own volition, recruiting a potential assassin."

"Is there anything else?" He asked.

"They know that you activated the eradicators." She told him, "They're now pinning the entirety of Eradication Day on you."

" _Me?"_ He demanded, confused, "I thought they already knew everything that happened!"

She grimaced, "My predecessor decided to not forward your report to the Dark Council. When they found out they assumed the Minister was responsible for covering it up. I'm told that was the final straw that made the Dark Council decide to execute him."

He had never actually met the previous Minister of Intelligence, but he still was saddened at that. "Unfortunate. I had always wanted to meet him."

She grimaced at that, "Sadly, I think this was almost better for him." She answered grimly, "The new Minister has forwarded everything about him to me. His mental health was…not the best."

"So," he recapped, "I'm declared at traitor for allowing several terrorist attacks to happen to preserve my cover. For allowing an ally to live who is being tracked, and for the _entire_ aftermath of Eradication Day. Correct?"

"Yes." She answered sadly.

He sat down again. His face even more intense than usual, "You asked how Cipher Seven convinced me, do you not consider this reason enough? I'll tell you _exactly_ why they want me dead and it isn't because of those supposed _traitorous_ acts."

She crossed her arms, "Go on."

"Their _afraid_ of me." He told her and held up his arm to forestall whatever she might say, "Yes, I know. It doesn't make sense unless you actually pay attention to Sith behavior. Now, why do you think they would fear me?"

"Anyone outside of Intelligence would not trust you based on those actions." Keeper pointed out, "The Sith may be…overzealous, but I can see their reasoning."

"When have the Sith _ever_ cared about loss of life?" He insisted, trying to explain logically, "They only care about _their_ personal power. When that is threatened _then_ they decide to intervene."

"That is a gross oversimplification." Keeper answered, "If that were the case then we wouldn't have one united Empire."

" _United_?" He responded in disbelief, "The Sith are many things but united is not one of them. They _use_ the Empire to respond against their enemies. Darth Jadus was a perfect example! The entirety of Eradication Day was to strike at his rivals and assume control of the Dark Council."

"Jadus was an extremist!" She exclaimed.

"No, he just had more ambition!" He shot back, "How long until the _next_ Sith decides to attempt to seize power? In this state can we afford it?"

"That won't happen." She insisted.

"It happens _every day,_ Keeper." He stated, "Not to the extremes but I've seen it on a much smaller scale. It's as innocent as a Sith demanding items that go to him or as blatant as using Imperial resources to blatantly attack their enemies. You may not see it here, but it's throughout the Empire."

"It isn't just that." Keeper noted, "You're too much of a patriot to completely buy into that. What else did he say?"

He was silent for a few moments. "Did you know about the Castellan Restraints? The programming?"

She went slightly paler at that, not much, but he could tell. She had known.

He felt hollow at that. The one person he felt he could trust completely had kept this from him.

"You knew. Didn't you?" he muttered.

"Yes." She whispered, "The Minister told me after he gave the order."

He clenched his fists and breathed slowly, trying to keep control. Strong emotions were foreign to him. He wanted to lash out. To hit something. But he couldn't. He was an Imperial, a professional. He couldn't allow his anger to make the situation worse.

"Did you not think," he breathed, "That I _might_ , just _might_ , want to know about this?"

"This Minister ordered me not to." She explained, looking distraught. She knew full well what she had done, "We follow our orders. You know this."

"Some shouldn't be followed." He muttered, "I almost wish he hadn't told me."

"I'm sorry." She apologized, or at least attempted to.

"I know you or the Minister didn't have much choice." He told her coldly, "But that doesn't mean that you're excused from it. Cipher Seven is probably not telling me everything, but he removed the programming from me. That's how he earned my trust, Keeper."

"I see." She was silent for a few minutes. "So he's coming here. What does he want to talk about?"

He shrugged, "He has a plan, the details of which I don't know. But it concerns the Sith and Intelligence."

She frowned at that. "I see."

"I doubt it." He told her, "But I thought he should be given a chance to present his plan." Keeper was reaching for a datapad and typing furiously on it. Seeing him notice she explained.

"I'm contacting the Minister, once Cipher Seven arrives we need to meet."

"That we do." He agreed. She sent the message. "What do you plan on doing with him if you don't agree with his plan?"

She sighed, "I don't know." She admitted, "We can't let him go, but I doubt he would be foolish enough to walk in here without a contingency plan."

The door behind them hissed open and Cipher Nine spun around, blaster drawn.

"Correct." Cipher Seven answered, striding in, someone slung over his shoulder, "I _always_ have a plan."

"Cipher Seven." She stated.

"Glad to see you still recognize me." He smiled, "You're looking good yourself. Congratulations on the promotion by the way, you deserve it."

"This isn't the time for pleasantries." She told him harshly, "You owe everyone explanations."

"On what exactly?" he asked as he laid the body from his shoulder on the ground. It was a human woman, Cipher Nine guessed her age to be around mid-twenties, her face was pale and smooth, barring the empty left eye socket. Her brown hair was cropped shot, not even reaching her neck. She also appeared slightly taller and _much_ stronger than an ordinary human woman. From her physique she was probably a Mandalorian or soldier.

She wore simple gray clothing, the kind slaves wore. It was not hard to guess where Cipher Seven had found her. But whyhad he brought her here.

"Perhaps you could explain _how_ you just walked in here?" Cipher Nine asked, more curious about that than the woman at the moment.

He tossed a badge to Keeper and winked, the gesture looking odd on the chiss, "Cipher Twenty-two, at your service. Here to bring in the rogue agent for the Dark Council."

"There _is_ no Cipher Twenty-two." Keeper answered, bewildered.

Cipher Seven sighed and swept his right hand above his head as he made a _whooshing_ sound. "Your odd combination of brilliance and naivety never fails to be endearing. No, Keeper, Cipher Twenty-two does _not_ exist. It does now though, if you check the records, you'll see that Cipher Twenty-two _does_ exist and had been deployed in the outer rim until recently."

"How did you manage _that_?" Cipher Nine asked, impressed.

"I have my ways." Was all he said, "But I believe you still have questions."

"Who is that?" Cipher Nine nodded towards the bound woman, Cipher Seven looked at her and gave a slight smile.

"A potential ally or a source of information. I'll let her tell you herself, she _really_ wants to meet you."

"You brought someone who wants to kill me here." Cipher Nine confirmed in disbelief. "Is that really wise."

"I brought her because I think she can be reasoned with." He extrapolated, "If she cannot, I will interrogate her and then kill her."

" _You_ , will not be doing anything of the sort." Keeper stated. "You should be here as a prisoner. But you've turned Cipher Nine to your side it seems."

"Is that how you see it?" He asked, amused, "I know we parted badly, but do you really believe I can simply _talk_ anyone into doing what I want?"

"You've done it before." She pointed out.

"You have no concept of true manipulation." Cipher Seven explained, "You don't simply convince someone by _words_ alone. Actions and deeds are the true mean of control. As you have adequately proven."

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"I know how your mind works." He explained, "I knew that you would connect the dots if you listened to some of my conversations to easily persuaded people. I knew you would draw conclusions when several people I talked to died mysteriously. You only have this perception of me because _I_ gave you that perception."

"What?" She gasped.

"I knew early on that my time with Intelligence would be limited." He explained, his voice becoming softer, "Eventually the Sith would kill me and you would probably do something stupid. I didn't want that for you. I tried to talk you out of continuing our relationship several times. Yet you insisted. So, I had no choice but to change your perception of me. I didn't like it, but it was necessary."

Keeper took a stuttered breath and leaned on the desk, looking down. For his part, Cipher Nine considered leaving. This was obviously a personal matter between them and he felt uncomfortable listening to this conversation. "I'll wait outside." He told them.

"No…no need." Keeper shakily told him.

"I'm sorry." Cipher Seven told her, "But I felt you needed to know."

Keeper sat, or rather, collapsed into her chair. "We'll…we'll discuss this later. We have work to do."

"Agreed." Cipher Seven nodded, "We need to speak to the Minister."

"I'll notify him." Keeper responded.

"Cipher Seven, a word." Cipher Nine motioned him over to the corner away from Keeper as she sent the message. Cipher Seven walked over.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What was the point of that?" He demanded, "This isn't the best time to bring up personal issues!"

"If I had said nothing, she would have been suspicious of me throughout the entire meeting." Cipher Seven shrugged, "Not beneficial for any of us."

"And you think that you _helped_?" he whispered incredulously, "You just told her that you've been manipulating her for _years_. You think that she'll be _less_ suspicious now?"

"She'll undoubtable be furious at me later." Cipher Seven admitted, "But right now she doesn't know _what_ to think of me. It will take a few hours for her to completely process information on this scale. She'll be more open to additional options now than before."

"You have a… _surprising_ amount of knowledge on Keeper's mind." Cipher Nine noted, suspicious.

"Genetic engineering is becoming more common in the Empire." Cipher Seven pointed out, "I needed to know how to manipulate those who are enhanced. Keeper taught me much about a genetically enhanced mind. It's strengths and weaknesses."

"You used her." Cipher Nine stated, anger underlying his tone.

Cipher Seven didn't back down, "I did, yes. At first." He glanced over at Keeper, "But eventually my interest was genuine." He finished softly.

Cipher Nine crossed his arms, "You still manipulated her."

"To protect her." Cipher Seven insisted, "Would you not do the same?"

"Not like that." He shook his head, "Not like that."

"Right, you do it by covering up their part in controversial assignments." He looked at Cipher Seven giving a wry smile. He wasn't even surprised that Cipher Seven knew that. Wherever he got his information, it was good. And worrying.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Oh," He smirked, "Perhaps I should watch out."

Cipher Nine didn't really have the energy to smile, let alone banter about what Cipher Seven was clearly implying, "No. Keeper is…was a friend. Nothing more."

" _Was_ a friend."

"She knew about my programming." He admitted, "I don't know if I'll fully trust her again."

"Well, I won't pressure you." Cipher Seven replied, "But she really didn't have that much choice. Honestly, before all of… _this_ , would _you_ have told her if the roles had been reversed?"

He thought about that. Despite what he had told Keeper, he wasn't sure he _would_ have told her if ordered not to. Would he have just accepted it for the supposed greater good? He didn't know. He liked to think he would do the right thing. But the past few days had altered his definitions of _right_ and _wrong_ so much that he didn't know if they would even be remotely similar to his definitions a few days ago.

"I'd like to think so." He told Cipher Seven, "But I don't know."

"Tell her that." He answered, "Not now, of course. But it's important to admit that you aren't always right."

"I'll think about it." Was all he told Cipher Seven, he wasn't fully convinced yet.

Keeper motioned them back over. "The Minister is heading here." She informed them.

"Here?" Cipher Seven sounded mildly surprised, "Interesting. Makes things easier I suppose."

"How soon?" Cipher Nine questioned.

"He's conversing with the Minister of War." She answered with a pointed glare at Cipher Seven, "Apparently an entire unit of slaves stole a ship and fled the world, killing a large amount of soldiers in the process. He'll likely be an hour or more."

"How unfortunate for the poor Imperial Army." Cipher Seven mourned sarcastically, "Beaten by a bunch of slaves. How will they _ever_ live that down?"

" _Armed_ slaves." Keeper corrected.

Cipher Sevens eyes widened in mock surprise, "Really, perhaps they should increase their security. By the way, did they find out who instigated the revolt?"

"I did." Cipher Nine informed him sarcastically, "Thanks for helping clear my name. Really appreciate it."

"It was a distraction!" Cipher Seven defended, "Besides-"

He was interrupted by a cough from the woman who was waking up. He pulled out his pistol and marched over to the woman. "Hello," he knelt down, "Welcome to Imperial Intelligence."

She glared at him, her blue eye filled with venom. "You should have killed me." She growled, "I will never talk. Not to you."

"Not to me? Fine, will you talk to him?" He stepped to the side allowing her to see Cipher Nine. Her eye widened and her face contorted into a mask of fury. " _Ash'amur, aruetii!"_

Cipher Nine had no idea what she was saying. He frowned, it sounded Mandalorian, but he wasn't sure. He was more concerned with her sudden and angry reaction to him. To his knowledge, they had never met before. One of the Eagles advisors or friends, perhaps?

Cipher Seven smirked, "Charming," he addressed the woman, "Tell him who you really are."

She stubbornly remained quiet. The smirk vanished from Cipher Seven's face. " _Now._ " He commanded.

She looked down, "Arcyle." she said, "Arcyle of Clan Kast."

Cipher Nine and Keeper exchanged a look. She shook her head, apparently as confused as he was. "Interesting," He finally told Cipher Seven, "But I fail to see how this warrants a personal introduction. I already know that the Mandalorians are hunting me."

"Because she is not telling you the whole truth." Cipher Seven explained, looking down on Arcyle sinisterly, "She was indeed part of Clan Kast…until she left and became something else." He knelt down until he was looking her in the eye, "So tell us. _Who_ are you?"

She looked away from Cipher Seven and focused directly on Cipher Nine.

"I am Arcyle," She stated, "The Hand of Jadus."

* * *

Supplementary Material

* * *

 _Journal of Lord Vauner_

Alright, well I suppose I should start keeping some sort of record as I am now a full Sith Lord. Vette, is this recording? Excellent, now where to begin?

I suppose that I should state what prompted this recording. Well, Darth Baras decided it was time I meet a member of the Darth Council. I was surprised that we were not meeting the Dark Councilor that he reports to. I suppose that will come later.

So, we go to meet the woman in charge of Imperial Intelligence and well…

I was, to put it politely, not impressed. I have no idea how that idiot became head of Imperial Intelligence, much less on the Dark Council. She was crazy, irrational, and reminded me of a raving madwoman. She was going _on_ and _on_ about some Cipher Agent who had slighted her, can't imagine why. Put this on record, I would _help_ this agent just to spite her.

Baras had also apparently grown tired of her as well and gave some empty promises and made his excuses and left. I asked him _how_ exactly she was on the Dark Council and he answered "Because of her father." So I asked who her father was. He just told me "Darth Jadus", what was odd was that I sensed something resembling fear when he mentioned the name.

Interesting, I wonder what Darth Jadus did to inspire this fear and caution? Well, Baras believed that her time on Dark Council was coming to an end. Good riddance.

I think that covers everything I wanted to say about her, yes? Yes. End log.


	15. Plans For the Future

Plans For the Future

* * *

There was a stunned silence following Arcyle's declaration. For his part, Cipher Nine kept a deliberately neutral expression. Well, that explained her motives for hunting him. If she was half as fanatical as the rest of Jadus' servants had been, she would be trouble. It didn't surprise him to learn that Jadus had had special agents working for him. The "Hand of Jadus" was rather extravagant as titles went, one she obviously took great pride in.

"I see." He finally broke the silence, "Well, unfortunately he forced my hand."

"Liar!" She screamed, lunging at him, or rather, attempting to, "He offered you a chance to be part of his vision and you _refused_!" She shook her head in disgust, "I don't know what he saw in you, you're nothing but a slave to the pathetic Dark Council!"

Hmm. That was interesting, He looked at Cipher Seven, "What did she do?" he looked down at Arcyle, "Unless you'd like to enlighten me?" She glared at him. He shrugged.

"She was Jadus' personal spy, assassin and enforcer." Cipher Seven explained, "I haven't looked completely into her profile, but she has an impressive track record. The "Representative of Jadus" would be a more appropriate title though, as she was often his voice when speaking to his contacts."

"Really." Cipher Nine replied curiously. That could explain how Jadus had been able to manipulate the terrorists without Intelligence finding out. "You don't seem to like the rest of the Sith." He noted.

"Jadus was power incarnate!" She spat, "The rest of the so-called Sith are pale imitations compared to him. They are beset by _infighting_ and petty _power struggles_. Jadus had plans to put them in their place…until _you_ killed him!" She finished angrily.

"Jadus was attacking the _Empire_ not just the Sith." Cipher Nine protested. "And even if he was, it proves how much of a hypocrite he was. Him attacking other Sith is the very _definition_ of infighting!"

"It was _necessary_!" She defended.

"That's what each of them say." Cipher Nine countered angrily. Cipher Seven held up his hand.

"You two can have this discussion later. We have more important matters ahead." He looked at The former Hand of Jadus bound on the floor. "We'll speak soon. I'd consider carefully what you say if you want to live." With that he shot a stun bolt into her chest. She slumped over, unconscious. He turned to face Cipher Nine and Keeper.

"I doubt we want her listening in on the upcoming conversation." He explained.

Keeper looked confused, "Why did you bring her here?" She questioned, "What good is having an assassin with a personal vendetta?"

"Several reasons." Cipher Seven held up a finger, "One: She has a clear dislike of the Dark Council as well as Sith." He held up a second finger. "Two: She was loyal to Jadus _personally_ , not to anyone else. If we say the right things, we can convince her to work for _us_."

Cipher Nine looked at the sleeping woman's form uncertainly, "For some reason, I doubt that."

Cipher Seven held up another finger, "Three: She has contacts, people we may need. Provided that we go ahead with my plan, she will be important." Another finger was raised "Four: In the event that she is uncooperative, she has access to all Jadus' remaining resources. Those cannot be unaccounted for. She will be interrogated for them."

Keeper shook her head, clearly not convinced, but all she said was "I should have known you'd have a plan."

"I always do." He acknowledged. The three of them lapsed into silence, waiting for the Minister of Intelligence to arrive.

* * *

Nearly an hour later the door to the office opened and the Minister of Intelligence strode in, accompanied by an astromech droid. "T4, "he instructed, "Patrol the room, send out white noise for the next hour." The droid beeped in acknowledgement and began its patrol.

Cipher Nine and Keeper immedietly stood at attention. "Minister." He greeted.

"Sir!" Keeper acknowledged.

"Hello, old man." Cipher Seven grinned, "Glad you're still alive."

The Minister frowned. He looked mostly the same. His uniform insignia was larger, as was befitting the Minister of Intelligence. "I wish I could say the same about you, _Cipher Seven_."

He walked over to Cipher Nine, "Cipher, welcome back. I've done my best to distract the Sith, but I don't know how well I've succeeded."

"Thank you, Minister." He responded, relieved at that.

"There's more going on than there seems." He stated, looking at Cipher Seven, "It always is when you're involved."

He shrugged, "This time I do have an explanation for you, Minister." He began in a more serious tone, "First thing: The Sith are being manipulated here."

"I suspected as much." The Minister confirmed, "Though I'm not sure how they acquired that information."

"The information isn't important." Cipher Seven shook his head, "The reason the Dark Council was so easy to manipulate is because they _wanted_ this outcome. They would have accepted almost anything if it meant they could move against Cipher Nine."

"I suspect you know how they got it then." He asked.

Cipher Seven nodded at Cipher Nine, motioning him for them to continue. "When we contacted Imperial Control, there was a strange delay, as if someone was trying to get us alone. We landed and were immediately met by a woman and two Imperial Guards."

Keeper looked at the Minister, "I didn't know the Emperor had become involved."

"He didn't." was the curt reply. He nodded for him to continue.

"The woman then connected us to someone named 'Hunter'," Cipher Nine continued, "Apparently Cipher Seven knew him."

"I did." He confirmed, "He's part of an information gathering group, who are _very_ good at what they do. I worked with them briefly, I _thought_ they were freelance, but perhaps they've been bought by the Republic."

The Minister frowned, "That is troubling. How exactly do you know them?"

"Like I said, I work with them for a time." Cipher Seven explained, "I encountered them when they were after the same target I was. They wanted him dead, I wanted him alive. In the end we reached a compromise and worked together for a short time."

"Then why did you leave?" Keeper asked.

"I didn't approve of their methods." He shrugged, "But this is a group you don't simply _leave_. They attempted to use their influence to kill me several times during my time with Intelligence. Eventually, I knew I was going to die from them or a temperamental Sith, so I made a way out."

"You faked your death." Keeper surmised.

"Yes." He nodded, "It took time and money but it was worth it."

Cipher Nine held up his hand to motion that he was continuing, "They had an interesting conversation then. Apparently Cipher Seven has something that he can use against them." He looked at Cipher Seven, "Care to elaborate?"

"Information." He instantly replied, "I spent a part of my ten-year hiatus tracking down those who reported to this group. Once I found them, I was able to plan in peace."

"Hunter then ordered them to kill us." Cipher Nine told them, "Cipher Seven killed the woman and the Imperial Guards attacked us."

"The Imperial Guard are supposed to be incorruptible!" Keeper protested, "Could they have been tricked?"

Cipher Seven shook his head, "No. I'm not sure how they managed to control them but I suspect that they've employed brainwashing programs."

"Yes…" Cipher Nine agreed slowly, looking at the Minister, "The Castellan Restraints, perhaps?" For his part, the Minister didn't look overly surprised at the insinuation.

"I suppose you know." He sighed.

Cipher Nine nodded, "Correct, _sir_."

The Minister scowled, clearly uncomfortable but not backing down. "I see. Yes, I ordered the Castellan Restraints and in doing so, saved your life."

Cipher Nine glared at him, "I'm well aware that you believe that you had no choice. I even understand it. That does not mean you're excused from what you did."

"Perhaps not," He acknowledged, "I'll likely regret it for a long time, but I will not apologize for it."

"Direct your anger towards the true enemies." Cipher Seven told him, "The Sith ordered your programming, not the Minister."

"He still enabled it." Cipher Nine scowled, still glaring at the Minister, "He could have lied."

"Lying to the Sith is an expedient way towards execution." The Minister defended, "If I had lied and been caught, you and I would _both_ be dead."

"Then why help now?" Cipher Nine demanded.

His face became stern, "Because the charges were fabricated and were clearly excuses to eliminate you. I do not know what the Dark Council wants from you, but it is a hindrance right now. With Cipher Seven now involved I was reluctant to make any hasty judgements."

"Smart." Cipher Seven commended.

"Now," The Minister addressed Cipher Seven, "Perhaps you can explain what you did while you were 'dead'?"

"As you wish." Cipher Seven answered with mock courtesy, "The Sith are a problem and will be the Empire's downfall if something is not done. I spent the majority of my time coming up with a plan to stop them and remove them from the Empire."

"So sure of our defeat, are you?" The Minister questioned, "The Sith may be unstable but they are the most powerful beings in the galaxy."

"Uh-huh, sure." Cipher Seven replied, unconvinced, "Aside from the Jedi Order, of course. In any case, yes, the Empire will lose this war. It is inevitable."

"Explain." Keeper demanded.

"You know exactly what I mean." Cipher Seven chastised, "You just don't want to admit it. Minister, if the Republic were to attack tomorrow, would the Empire be able to be defended?"

He pursed his lips, "We would lose the outer worlds and have to deal with uprisings on another hundred. It would be…difficult…to recover."

"And how did that happen, exactly?" He asked rhetorically, "Because of _betrayal_. You may consider us the True Empire. But ask yourself this: If the Sith are so powerful, why have they not conquered the galaxy?"

"The Emperor ordered that we abide by the peace treaty!" Keeper answered hotly.

"I'm not speaking of _this_ war, Keeper." He shook his head, "I'm speaking of other galactic wars, those _also_ waged by Sith. This Empire is not the first to attack the Republic and if the cycle continues, it will not be the last." He turned to the Minister earnestly, "You may be uncomfortable going against those you've served your entire life, I understand that. But you have to see that the Sith will bring nothing but destruction to the Empire."

"Do you even know what you're saying?!" Keeper demanded, "This…this would _cripple_ the Empire."

"Are you happy with the Empire we have _now_?" He demanded, with barely concealed anger, " _Wake up_. You mean _nothing_ to the Sith! You are simply a _tool_ for them to use at will! Everyone in the Empire is under the _illusion_ of freedom, but the truth hasn't changed. The lowliest Sith is _always_ above the highest military commander. If this is what is considered a _good_ Empire than it _should_ change."

He was silent after his rant. Keeper looked rather chastised, Cipher Nine had already heard this speech and the minister looked thoughtful.

"I confess, I haven't seen you show that much emotion before." The Minister noted, "However, Keeper raises a good point. If the Sith were be removed, we would lose our best weapon against the Jedi, not to mention the Republic."

"The Republic will have no reason to fight us unless we give them one." Cipher Seven insisted, "We do not need to go to war."

"That would be an interesting change." The Minister mused thoughtfully, "A true peace instead of _this_."

"You're considering this?" Keeper questioned, looking surprised.

The Minister looked at her, "Do you disagree?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. She shook her head.

"Now, you said you had a plan?" The Minister turned to Cipher Seven, "Time to share it."

He nodded. "There are two issues to deal with. The Sith and the Emperor."

Cipher Nine frowned, "Aren't they the same?"

"The Emperor appears to have withdrawn from galactic affairs." Cipher Seven explained, walking over to the holotable. As he plugged in a datapad, he continued, "He has his own plans apart from the Empire. It took time but I eventually discovered them."

With perfect timing the image of a planet Cipher Nine had never heard of appeared.

"Nathema." Cipher Seven told them as they observed the transparent blue globe, "If rumors are accurate, the Emperor's homeworld."

"I've never heard of it." Keeper admitted.

"There's a good reason for that." Cipher Seven told her grimly, "If the stories are accurate, our great Emperor seized the planet when he was a young boy and ruled it with an iron fist for a time until he was found by Marka Ragnos."

"Marka Ragnos has been dead for almost a thousand years." The Minister noted with interest.

Cipher Seven nodded, "Correct. He was reclusive for a time, he did not participate in the Great Hyperspace war and instead watched from the sidelines. In true Sith fashion, after Kreesh betrayed Sadow and thus doomed the Sith Empire, he emerged as Lord Vitiate. He manipulated the remaining Sith into performing a ritual that he said would save them. Of course, they followed him." Everyone was silent, waiting for his next words.

"Vitiate performed a ritual," he continued, "He tricked them and absorbed their power, nearly eight thousand Sith Lords. But that wasn't it. He consumed the life essence of _everything_ on the planet. He went further than that, _everything_ on the planet is gone, no color, no sound, nothing. It is not a world any longer, it is a husk. This gave Vitiate incredible power. He then declared himself Emperor and led the remaining Sith to Dromund Kaas and has ruled to this day."

Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"That sounds more like a legend than anything else." Cipher Nine said, breaking the silence, "But if part of it _were_ true, it explains the Emperor's unnatural life span."

"I can't confirm the specifics of the story." Cipher Seven admitted, "But I've seen the aftermath. It's worse than it sounds. _Nothing_ can survive on Nathema. I've been there. Stay for too long and you'll go insane then eventually…vanish."

"Vanish?" Keeper repeated skeptically.

"What do you call something that disappears into the air?" Cipher Seven questioned. He took ahold of the datapad and pressed a button on it, "I was skeptical as well, but _something_ was causing my people not to come back. So one day I sent a droid down to record their progress."

The image of Nathema disappeared and was replaced by a holo of a street surrounded by crumbling buildings. There were two people on the screen, in the middle of the street, clutching their heads and screaming. "This is nearly twelve hours after touchdown." Cipher Seven told them, "Watch." The men kept screaming and then seemed to explode into dust. Their cloths fell to the ground, empty and dead.

Keeper looked unnerved and the Minister looked worried.

"How is that possible?" Cipher Nine asked.

"I have several theories." Cipher Seven told them, unplugging the datapad, "It could be a side effect of the ritual but I think there is another explanation." They waited, he continued, "It is the absence of the Force that kills them. One of my men was slightly force-sensitive and he refused to set foot on the planet. When I asked him why, he told me that the planet "did not exist". Obviously, that wasn't completely true but if an entire planet did not exist within the Force it would stand to reason that nothing else _could_ exist there either." He held up a hand, "Now, I'm not force-sensitive or claim to understand him. But I believe that this particular phenomenon is linked to the Force, or rather the _absence_ of it."

"Did you conduct any more research?" The Minister questioned.

Cipher Seven shook his head, "No. Once I knew what was going on, I pulled everyone out. I had learned everything crucial, there was no need to stay."

"So why tell us this?" Keeper asked.

"Because he is going to do it again." He informed them, "But it won't be just one planet this time. It will be _all_ of them."

"The _entire_ galaxy?" Keeper gasped, astonished, "Why? What could he possibly hope to achieve?"

"Good question." He replied grimly, "But I have a few guesses. Power, immortality, the usual goals of a being aspiring to essential godhood. I cannot know his true motives but he threatens more than just the Empire."

"I would like to see proof." The Minister demanded, "If you don't mind."

The corner of Cipher Seven's lip curled up, "I can provide it." He pulled out a holocom and the image of a Sith in a robe and another Sith appeared.

" _The master has ordered that preparations begin for the ritual."_ The first Sith spoke.

" _He is ready to ascend?"_ The second one asked.

" _Yes."_ The first Sith confirmed, _"The ritual performed on a planet with a significant population will provide the power he needs to consume the galaxy._ "

The second Sith bowed, _"I will see it done. I await his ascension."_

"If the Dark Council knew of this…" Watcher Two breathed.

"They wouldn't believe it." Cipher Seven interrupted, "The Emperor has agents in the Empire, not to mention the Imperial Guard. The message would be rendered useless in a matter of hours."

"How could we hope to stop that?" Cipher Nine shook his head, "The Sith are hard enough, but now there's an insane Emperor wanting to consume the galaxy as well?"

"We will need help." Cipher Seven stated, "For the good of the Empire we must look beyond ourselves for allies. Imperial Intelligence, the Mandalorians, the Jedi Order, the SIS, the Republic Special Forces, _everyone_ will have to work together.

"I do not foresee that ending well." The Minister frowned, "Aside from the fact that half of those organizations are against us, how could you possibly expect _all_ of them to work together."

"Causes are powerful and binding." Cipher Seven stated, "When the Mandalorians learn about the ritual, they will be furious. As for the Republic, well, they'll want to fight on principle."

"The amount of organizations you want allied…." Cipher Nine shook his head, "it is impossible to make it secure."

"Only a few will know the full extent." Cipher Seven reassured him, "I intend for the heads of the respected groups to be the only ones aware of the full plan. They can then move people into place for when the time comes."

"And what of the Imperial Military?" Keeper questioned, "The Navy, the Diplomatic Service? Would you not include them?"

"There are too many Sith involved." Cipher Seven shook his head, "Perhaps near the end, when there is less chance of betrayal. But it is too risky to involve any Imperial organizations outside of Intelligence and possibly the Diplomatic Service."

"The scale of this..." The Minister wondered, "It will take time."

"I envision it taking several years at least." Cipher Seven told him. "I have no illusions that it will be an easy road."

"What about the treaty?" Cipher Nine pointed out, "I doubt that the peace will last much longer."

"Intelligence will have to focus its efforts on finding people who wish to restart the war then." He replied, looking at the Minister, "I will do my part as well, I may not have people who answer to me anymore but I know others who can provide information you cannot."

"To be honest," The Minister shook his head sadly, "I expect the Sith will be more eager to restart the war than the Republic."

"Very likely." Cipher Seven agreed, "Just send me names, I'll do the rest."

"What will you be doing?" Keeper asked.

Cipher Seven held up a hand, "Before we begin to discuss details, I need to know. Will you help me?"

The Minister motioned Keeper to follow him. The walking away, talking intensely.

"Do you think I persuaded them?" Cipher Seven asked him.

"I think the Minister agrees with you." Cipher Nine replied, resting his hand on his chin. "I don't know if he'll go so far as to help you though."

"And Keeper?" he inquired.

"I don't know." He admitted, "I'd figure you were better at reading her."

"I've not seen her for years." He reminded Cipher Nine. "She's changed."

"In what ways?" Cipher Nine questioned.

He pursed his lips, "She's gotten colder, more focused and emotionless. Burdens of command I suppose. Perhaps it's just me."

The Minister walked over to them. Keeper had left the room.

"Leave us." He told Cipher Seven. He nodded and left, leaving both of them alone. Minister and Cipher Agent faced each other.

"Who's this?" The Minister indicated Arcyle with his head.

"Darth Jadus' personal assassin." He explained, looking at her unconscious form, "The Hand of Jadus. Did you know about her?"

The Minister frowned and shook his head, "No, but I'm not surprised. Jadus had many fanatical followers. It makes sense that he'd have an assassin as well." He looked at Cipher Nine, "Cipher Seven brought her here, I assume?"

"Yes." He confirmed, "She has some importance to his plans."

Yes…" He muttered, "I assume she would." He looked at Cipher Nine in the eye, "You've been with him. Answer me honestly, Cipher: Can he be trusted?"

He took a few moments to compose his thoughts. Despite everything that had happened, he did respect the Minister, even if he could no longer fully trust him. What he said may very well determine the future of the Empire. He didn't want to make the Minister decide to not help them, but he had to be honest."

"I believe Cipher Seven has a separate agenda." He began slowly, "But I believe he can be trusted in regards to his plan. He wants the Sith destroyed and I believe you should help him accomplish it."

"Cipher Seven has always had an agenda." The Minister replied, sounding slightly bemused, "By the use of "you" I assume you've decided to help him?"

He gave a humorless smile "The Sith have effectively made me a fugitive, sir. Even if I disagreed with him I couldn't work with Intelligence openly. But I will always be loyal to the Empire, if protecting it requires that the Sith must be removed, I will do it willingly."

The Minister nodded, "I don't begrudge you for coming to that conclusion. However, I'm unconvinced that his plan will work."

"Should we not try?" He asked, "Or would you prefer for things to stay as they are?"

He was silent, "No." He finally admitted, "They should not. _Cannot._ " He was silent for a few more seconds as he walked over to the table, his back to Cipher Nine. "I will help you and Cipher Seven." He told him.

Cipher Nine started, "That was fast. May I ask why?"

He turned, "So for _once_ in my life I can do the right thing. Do you know why I joined the Empire? Imperial Intelligence? It was so I could make the Empire a _better_ place. Look at it: thousands are dead, Intelligence is overseen by a tyrant and I approved your programming. I _failed_ , Cipher Nine. If helping will make the Empire a better place than when I began, I consider this worth the risk."

"Thank you, sir." Cipher Nine answered simply.

"Let's give Cipher Seven the good news." The Minister replied wryly.

"What about Keeper?" Cipher Nine asked.

"She is not as certain as I am." He admitted, "Though part of that stems from her mistrust of Cipher Seven. She is aware of this and will assist us."

He opened the door and ushered in Keeper and Cipher Seven.

"Cipher Seven," The Minster began, "We agree to help you."

He nodded, "Excellent. Now we can begin."

"Where we start?" Keeper asked.

"The Mandalorians." Cipher Seven informed them, "We need to gain the support of allies in the Empire before moving on to the Republic. We bring Mandalore into the fold and the Republic will be more receptive to joining us."

"How will we do that?" Cipher Nine asked.

"We'll need to get in direct contact with Mandalore." Cipher Seven told them, "I have several ideas for how we can do this."

"We'll decide the details later." The Minister decided, "We have the more pressing issue of Cipher Nine and him being hunted."

"Intelligence can plant false leads for the Sith." Cipher Seven advised, "I have a solution for this problem. But it will take time."

"Very well." The Minister nodded, "We should meet tomorrow to discuss further details. In the meantime, I have work to attend to. Keeper?"

Cipher Nine and Cipher Seven left the heads of Imperial Intelligence to their work. Standing outside the room, Cipher Nine reflected on what was about to change. Cipher Seven had said that the Mandalorians would be brought into the fold next. He was looking forward to going on a mission again. He wasn't sure what would happen to Vector or Kaliyo but that would probably be decided tomorrow. Still, he had one final question for Cipher Seven.

"I wonder," He asked, "You apparently have a solution to keep the Sith from hunting me. But what about that organization that's hunting you?"

"Don't worry." Cipher Seven smiled grimly, "I don't think they'll be bothering me for a while."

* * *

Supplementary Material

* * *

 _Transcript of a conversation between Hunter and someone who Cipher Seven has identified as "The Director". How he acquired this is unknown_

[HUNTER]: This is Hunter, what is it?

[THE DIRECTOR]: We have a problem. You're being pulled from the SIS cover.

[HUNTER]: You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding? Do you know how _long_ I've worked to get here? I'm about to be reporting _directly_ to Ardun Kothe. We'll now have direct access to-.

[THE DIRECTOR]: Cipher Seven is alive.

[HUNTER]: What!?

[THE DIRECTOR]: Yes, he is. We know where he is going and we'll need you to verify. But we're sure it's him.

[HUNTER]: How? How did he survive?

[THE DIRECTOR]: That is a good question. One we need to find the answer to _immediately_. If this is him, he's had ten years to do whatever he want.

[HUNTER]: This can't be him. No one can hide from us for ten years and accomplish the things Cipher Seven has.

[THE DIRECTOR]: Do you believe that?

[HUNTER]: With anyone else, yes. With Cipher Seven…I don't know.

[THE DIRECTOR]: That's why we need to confirm this.

[HUNTER]: And if it is him?

[THE DIRECTOR]: Find out what he's been doing and attempt to capture him. Otherwise kill him. And make sure he _stays_ dead. Understood?

[HUNTER]: Understood, Director. Hunter, out.


	16. Epilogue - The Kreesh Protocol

Epilogue

The Kreesh Protocol

* * *

 _The Defender_

Toral was simply waiting for the order.

He knew that the Kressh Protocol had been initiated for some time by Cipher Seven. Now he was just waiting for the confirmation. The _Defender_ was an Imperial Capital ship of seemingly no importance. The captain of the ship, Iallis Yarpin, was one of the most corrupt captains in the Imperial Navy. Though a disgrace to the Empire, he had connections that enabled authorities to turn a blind eye.

Toral had been placed on the ship as a sleeper agent. He _officially_ was assistant to the captain and under the guise of a dirty officer, directly enabled the captain's corruption. For over a year he had bribed, stolen and intimidated those who the captain ordered him to. It had made him feel sick but what the captain didn't know was that every single piece of corruption was documented and recorded by Toral in _very_ explicit detail.

He had earned the trust of the captain and had just recently been let in on the names of Yarpin's connections. He had forwarded those to Cipher Seven using a predetermined sending address. If this was any other assignment he would have left then. But that was not his job, now he was simply waiting.

In his off-duty moments he had privately wondered if Cipher Seven had another reason for him watching this man. True, he was a disgrace to the Empire and deserved what was coming to him. But he'd gathered more than enough evidence months ago, why was he supposed to wait for a specific order? He mentally shrugged, he had learned long ago not to question Cipher Seven because he _always_ had a reason for what he did. Whether he deigned to share it was another matter entirely.

His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping coming from him holocommunicator. With growing excitement he reached for it and received the call. The image of Cipher Seven appeared, the chiss standing in a military stance, hands clasped behind his back.

" _This is Cipher Seven. Initiate the Kreesh Protocol."_

"With pleasure, sir." Toral responded with a sinister grin, and shut off the holocommunicator.

* * *

"I cannot believe you acquired this on such short notice." The voice of captain Yarpin rang out with surprise and joy.

"Officer Brader was reluctant," Toral admitted, "but I convinced him in the end."

Yarpin slapped him on the back, "Ah, you work miracles, my friend." He exclaimed, "Come! Let us enjoy this feast and we can discuss some other matters."

"You honor me." Toral responded humbly.

An hour later, both of them were sitting at opposite ends of a small table while platters of the finest Imperial cuisine sat on the tables. Yarpin was enjoying the meal immensely, eating and drinking while looking over reports.

"Are you enjoying the meal?" Toral asked him, albeit smugly.

"Why, yes!" Yarpin explained, "I confess, it's been too long since I've had a proper meal. Imperial rations are so _bland_."

" _Yes_ ," Toral muttered, "Such a shame."

"Are you feeling well?" Yarpin questioned, as he tilted his head, "It's probably my imagination, but I don't remember you eating at all this whole while."

Toral shook his head, "Oh no, sir," he answered smugly, "In fact this is one of the best days of my life."

"Is that right?" Yarpin asked, a curious glint in his eye, "What makes you say that."

"I'll let you know in about thirty seconds." Toral promised him, starting to smile.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Yarpin muttered.

"Just wait a few more seconds." Toral encouraged, "It'll get worse."

Sure enough, a few seconds later Yarpin started clutching his belly and panting heavily. "What….", he gasped, "What is _happening_ to me?!"

"Poison." Toral answered, as the captain started retching, "At the rate you've been consuming it, I expect you'll be dead within a few minutes."

" _You_ did this!" He gasped, astonished, "But…why?" he threw up again, "We….I thought we had an _arrangement_!"

"We did." Toral told him, "But your corruption is not going to stand any longer."

Yarpin laughed, or gurgled, "You cannot hope to replace me. My contacts won't protect you. You have no idea what you've done!"

"Oh, I do." Toral told him smugly, "See, I've been playing you this whole time. Since you first came to me I've kept a _very_ detailed record of your activities and I've got enough evidence to bring down you _and_ your friends."

His white face went even paler, "You lie." He gasped, "You _must_ be lying!"

"I have a message for you." Toral told him, "Ready?"

"Who is it?" Yarpin gasped as he writhed on the floor in agony, " _Tell me!"_

"Cipher Seven." Toral informed him, "He says, "Consider this a warning." He told me you'd know what that meant."

"He won't win." Yarpin gasped, "He won't…." He went silent. Toral checked his pulse. Dead. Good riddance. Now for the next phase.

Using Yarpin's command codes, he sent all the evidence he had collected to Imperial Intelligence. Cipher Seven had told him that the Minister could be trusted. Some people would certainly be suspicious of the captain's death, but most would probably rejoice at it. And _he_ could move into position as the new captain of the _Defender._ Not under this name of course, but a new one, provided by Cipher Seven as a reward for his service.

He smiled. It felt good to be an Imperial again.

* * *

 _An Unnamed World_

Her new face felt odd.

She supposed he would have gotten used to it eventually, had she not been under orders. She was now Lord Shara Vilon, reclusive Sith Lord and ruler of an unknown world. She had been given instructions a few days ago to undergo the transformation procedure. It was not painful, but it was still jarring to look in the mirror and see a stranger.

Over the next few days she received several shipments. She realized the Cipher Seven had initiated the Kreesh Protocol and knew that she would be receiving her final orders soon. The garments she received were of pure Sith make. Dark robes she assumed were worn by Shara, but she didn't know. Knowledge of the person she would be imitating was not important for this particular assignment.

A lightsaber had been sent to her as well. She had tried using it a few times, taking a few practice swings, cutting up furniture accidentally and marveling at how the Jedi and Sith used the weapons with such grace and surety. She would only need to cut, slash and stab, but she privately wondered if she might have gained some control over the weapon with practice.

She had a pretty good idea of when the call would come. Lord Shara was a recluse, but threw some of the most extravagant parties in the sector. One such party was coming up, several high-ranking officers and admirals would be there and today she had received a paper slip containing nothing but a table number. Her targets.

A beeping from the holocommunicator on the stand beside her bed captured her attention. With a pounding heart she answered the call. The image of Cipher Seven appeared.

" _This is Cipher Seven. Initiate the Kreesh Protocol."_

"Understood, sir." She answered as professionally as possible then ended the call.

It was time.

* * *

The mansion of Lord Shara Vilon was massive, and the only structure on the planet. She had been given a full layout of the building along with guard rotations, unmapped entrances and the habits of the reclusive Sith Lord. Using one such entrance, she entered the building.

If the reports she'd been sent were accurate, Shara would be in her quarters as she apparently liked being alone. Certainly shocking for a recluse, but it was accurate. She suspected that the guards were not aware of her habits and deemed it safe enough to walk around openly.

The guards did seem to find it somewhat odd, but nodded their heads respectfully and gave their greeting and salutes when she walked by. Lord Shara didn't talk much, so that worked in her favor as she just barely acknowledged them with a nod or glare. She finally reached "her" quarters and waited for the facial recognition system to complete.

She had been assured that the facial reconstruction was completed flawlessly and she had contact lenses that Imperial Intelligence used to fool retinal scanners. Still, she was still nervous, especially since the guards at the door were just standing there, waiting. But the door slid open and she walked in silently.

The room was beautiful, with a glossy wooden floor, floor to ceiling windows and expensive furniture and bookshelves filled the room. The real Lord Shara was meditating in front of a fireplace powered by a furnace in the room. She watched her for a minute, looking for any sign of recognition. Seeing none, she crept toward the kneeling woman and slowly withdrew her lightsaber.

Something seemed to tip the Sith Lord off and she started looking around. It was ultimately too late as a lightsaber separated her head from her body. Now safe, she wondered if she was missing something. It had almost been too easy. Well, she wasn't going to complain. Lord Shara was dead, long live Lord Shara.

She then disposed of the body. She realized that the furnace would be the best tool to use but she couldn't fit the entire body in there. She ended up using the lightsaber to dismember the body of the Sith Lord into smaller pieces which easily fit into the furnace. Once that job was done, she took the position of the Sith Lord and waited for people to start arriving to the party.

* * *

She would not emerge until the party had been going on for a few hours. It was a trademark of Lord Shara to not even greet her guests until well into the evening. It gave her time to prepare and think. Cipher Seven had told her she may be required to do this when he brought them all together. He had even given her a chance to walk out. She'd refused.

She didn't regret her decision. She was willing to do whatever it took for the Empire, but she _would_ have liked to know what this would accomplish. Still, this _was_ Cipher Seven who had given the order. He would not waste her life frivolously.

She looked at the clock. It was time.

She rose from her position. She strapped the belt on and grasped her lightsaber. She could hear the sounds of the party from the hallway. Soon they would be filled with screams. The guards opened the large doors for her and she made a rather dramatic entry into the ballroom.

Immediately everyone started applauding and cheering, glad she had decided to join them. Typically, Lord Shara would make some sort of speech, thanking them for being here and other meaningless words. She would not make a speech tonight. She headed straight for the table number she had been given.

The circular table had six people surrounding it. Most were captains but she recognized an admiral. She didn't know his name, but his insignia told her everything she needed to know. Cipher Seven probably wanted them all dead and she would do her best. But the admiral was the target.

He actually seemed quite happy to greet her.

"Ah! Lord Shara." He greeted jovially, "A pleasure to finally see you tonight."

She smiled in response. "The pleasure is all mine. In fact I've been wanting to speak with you."

He looked surprised and pleased at that. "Really?" he asked, "Well, what do you wish, my Lord."

She withdrew her lightsaber subtly and placed it behind his chair. "First I do have a message to convey for you."

He nodded, "Please, go ahead."

"Cipher Seven sends his regards." She activated the lightsaber which pierces his heart. She then slashed upward and down, beheading the captain sitting to his right. She then immediately dashed forward and spun in a quick circle, executing two more. The last two seemed in shock and she leapt toward them, stabbing one in the heart and bisecting another.

 _Now_ people were starting to scream and panic as she started going through the crowd, executing anyone she came across. The troopers were obviously unsure what to do as they witnessed their master cut down everyone she came across. One finally came to a decision.

"Shoot her!" A captain ordered the troopers, "Fire!"

The guests who were armed were now withdrawing their weapons and firing. She simply absorbed the shots as they tore through her. She felt numb as she went from victim to victim, executing anyone she could. She tried to move forward and found herself on the floor. She looked at her leg and was surprised to see it burnt and broken beyond normal repair. Funny how she hadn't noticed it.

The firing had stopped and the troopers and armed guests were closely surrounding her. She played dead, waiting for them to get a little close. Cipher Seven had been very clear.

 _No evidence._

She would follow her orders to the letter.

She fingered the detonation switch. She felt surprisingly calm. She breathed one last time and flipped the switch. The explosion disintegrated her body and killed everyone in a five-meter radius.

No evidence.

* * *

 _Tython: Outside the Kalikori Village_

 _Breathe in._

 _Breathe out._

He followed that simple mantra as he looked through the scope of his sniper rifle.

 _Breathe in._

Headshot.

 _Breathe out._

He looked up from the scope to see his handiwork. The lone Flesh Raider that had wandered into his modest home was now just a lump of flesh. He found it rather grim that he was contributing to the extermination of a dying species. Not that it was a bad thing, but after the Purge, there weren't many Flesh Raiders left.

Still, maybe the body would attract some animals that would come for food. Not that he needed it _now_ , but he would probably have to start hunting again in a few weeks. Tython was an interesting world. When he was assigned, he thought he'd have to be on the constant lookout for Jedi. He found out quickly that the Jedi mostly kept to their Temple with a few exceptions.

In fact there were only two major hubs on the whole planet. Well, there had been three, but the Twi'leks and a few Jedi had pretty much eradicated anything that the Flesh Raiders had touched. Now there was only the Twi'lek settlement and the Jedi Temple. He was just outside the Twi'lek settlement, waiting for the call to come.

He didn't know why he was waiting the Cipher Seven had ordered it and what Cipher Seven ordered, he got. He had come to terms with his target long ago, the former Matriarch, Kolovish. He didn't know why he wanted her dead, but he would do it.

He had observed her for a few months and all she did was give her wisdom to travelers who climbed the mountain to speak with her. In fact, she didn't seem to have any connection to anyone outside the tight-knit community. It was odd why Cipher Seven would consider her a threat.

Well, complete this task and he would have a new position in the Imperial Sniper Corps. Not under his name of course, as he had been dishonorably discharged long ago, but a new one which Cipher Seven promised he would provide. He was looking forward to working with Imperials again, openly at least. He then heard a beeping noise coming from his holocommunicator. He answered it and the image of Cipher Seven appeared.

" _This is Cipher Seven. Initiate the Kreesh Protocol."_

He nodded and shut it down and started making his way towards Kolovish's home.

* * *

He had the home in his sights. He was a great distance away but he was certain he could make the shot easily. Kolovish always came out in the morning. He didn't know if it was a twi'lek ritual or simply a habit. Whatever the case, she came out every morning and he would allow her to see the sun one more time before ending her life.

He had taken all night to position himself so as to draw as little attention as possible. Not that he really had anything to worry about. He doubted that anyone would expect an assassin to strike _here_ of all places. It would likely be evening before he body was discovered and by then he'd be long gone.

Light appeared slowly as dawn broke out, illuminating the small home. His watch vibrated, signaling the hour was beginning. Sure enough the rutian Twi'lek emerged from her home and observed the day.

 _Breathe in._

 _Breathe out._

He focused his sights on her elderly and worn face. Free of worry and simply enjoying the morning.

 _Breathe in._

 _Breathe out._

The reticule was centered squarely on her forehead. Now was the time.

 _Breathe in._

Headshot. The woman collapsed to the ground. Dead.

 _Breathe out_.

* * *

 _Dromund Kaas: The Home of Lord Kyle_

Lord Kyle wanted her help. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to experience his trust of her any longer. She just wanted to receive the call and end it all. But that would blow her cover which Cipher Seven would not approve of.

She privately hoped the call would never come, that she could maintain her cover indefinitely and just keep working with Lord Kyle while sending the occasional report to Cipher Seven. But she knew she was in denial. She had received a tip from a friend who told her that Cipher Seven had initiated the Kreesh Protocol. Now it was only a matter of waiting for the call.

She had entered into this assignment with one goal: To ultimately answer to Lord Kyle himself. She had expected to hate this assignment and _want_ it to end. But Lord Kyle had subverted her expectations entirely. Instead of being arrogant and cruel he was generous and kind. He treated all his people well and didn't own slaves of any kind.

In fact, a good portion of his assistants _were_ freed slaves. His wife was once a slave as well, showing her that he was genuine in his intentions. She had come into this with a fervent dislike of the Sith.

Now?

Now she wondered if Cipher Seven was wrong. Maybe the Sith _were_ redeemable and not all of them had to die. But she couldn't help but think this was a test. Her placement here had not been an accident, surely Cipher Seven knew what kind of man Lord Kyle was and was seeing if she would remain loyal.

She would. She kept telling herself that but didn't know if she'd have the strength to carry out her orders. She walked the hallway toward Lord Kyle's room, passing his young son as he played with a practice saber. Training for the day when he would become Sith like his father.

She entered his room and he looked up from what he was reading on his desk.

"Jade!" He greeted with a smile, "Glad you could come."

"Lord Kyle." She bowed, "A pleasure to see you."

He smirked, "Please, you don't have to be so formal with me. Just 'Kyle' will do."

"Very well." She responded, taking a seat. "What did you need my help on?"

"Oh, nothing much." He reassured her, "I just need some documents sent to the Sith Academy. It won't be for a few years, but I want my son to enter with no problems."

"Certainly." She responded eagerly, "Let me just-"

She was cut off by the beeping of a holocommunicator, with dread in her heart, she looked at Lord Kyle, "Excuse me, I have to take this."

He smiled, "Of course, take whatever time you need." Her eyes stung as she turned and exited the room. Looking to see nobody coming, she answered the call. The image of Cipher Seven appeared.

" _This is Cipher Seven. Initiate the Kreesh Protocol."_

"Understood, sir." She whispered and ended the call. She wiped her eyes and went back in the room. She put on a cheerful face for Lord Kyle, "Do you have the documents?" She asked.

He looked up, "Oh, yes." He got up and turned around, "I think they're-"

A blaster shot to his head ended his sentence and subsequently his life.

Orders were orders.

"Father?" A young voice asked, she blinked her eyes several times to prevent the tears from coming.

"Your father is sick." She answered him without turning, "Go to your mother."

She waited until he turned away and turned around, her blaster trained on the young boy. Cipher Seven's orders had been explicit.

 _Execute Lord Kyle and his family. No survivors._

Good soldiers follow orders.

She fired her pistol and didn't try to stop the tears. She looked up and saw the body on the floor. She didn't look anymore, she didn't want to continue.

But she had to complete her mission.

A scream distracted her as the wife of Lord Kyle ran into the room and as soon as he saw her son's body, she ran to it then cradled the body of her dead son. "YOU!" she screamed at Jade, "What have you _done!"_ She started sobbing.

She blinked the tears away and somehow managed to put steel in her voice as she completed her final objective.

"Cipher Seven sends his regards."

Her face turned white at that, as the tears ran down her face. She looked like she was going to say something but that was promptly ended when a beam of plasma ended her life as well.

No survivors.

Now what?

Cipher Seven had told her that, if she willed it, she would be given a new name and position in the Imperial Military. But she didn't want, no, _couldn't_ , live normally after what she had done. She chuckled grimly as tears freely fell, Cipher Seven probably knew this would happen, he'd given her a way out.

Cipher Nine wanted no survivors, no evidence. She was both. She looked at the pistol in her hand and at the bodies lying on the floor. She couldn't keep living, every day she would be haunted by the family that had given her nothing but kindness.

She pressed the pistol to her head, marveling at how cool it was. She would have thought it would keep some residual heat. Apparently not.

 _I wonder what it will f-_

Then she joined Lord Kyle and his family.

No survivors.

* * *

Supplementary Material

* * *

 _Greetings to all of you._

 _I have gathered you all here for two reasons._

 _First: you are the best. The best of my people and the best at your jobs. I could not ask to lead a finer group of people. You have demonstrated courage, efficiency and reliability to me and everyone else and have made me proud._

 _Second: You are the most loyal. This may not seem like much but it is why I feel like I can trust each of you with my life. That quality is only enjoyed by a few commanders and I feel privileged to have a group that makes it a virtue._

 _Now for why you are here. I've made it clear that I will not command you forever. Eventually I will reemerge and begin working with major galactic organizations. Based on current events, I expect I will reemerge in a year or less and when I make contract, I would likely have my command of you taken away. I will not risk your lives in the hands of someone less capable, thus I have created the Kreesh Protocol._

 _For most of the Seventh Legion, this will just mean that they have disbanded. They will each receive a new name and position within the Empire as a reward for their service. For you it will mean something different. It will be your final orders. These orders may require your life. If anyone considers that too high a price, you may leave now and I will think no less of you._

 _I am not surprised. You have all shown a dedication to a better Empire that rivals my own and a willingness to do whatever it takes. What I ask will be hard, what I ask will be painful. But what I ask of each and every one of you will have a purpose and I promise you this: it will not be in vain._

 _I will meet with each of you individually to discuss your final assignment. When you're deployed, perform your tasks as you see fit. Then await the initialization of the Kreesh Protocol._

 _It's been an honor serving with you all._

 _For the Empire._

* * *

To be continued in: The Champion of the Hunt

* * *

 _(A/N): And so it ends. For now anyways._

 _It certainly took a lot of time and energy but I think that it turned out pretty well. I would like to thank everyone who read the story. If you have feedback on certain things I did, please share it. I will certainly incorporate any advice and suggestions into the next part of my story. If there's one person who should be thanked, it's Alexander Freed, writer of the Imperial Agent story. Without it, I'm certain I would have never come up with this, let alone written it._

 _Going forward I'm going to try to find a beta reader for future stories, so if you're interested or know someone that would be, let me know. Also, you probably noticed the word count went up considerably yet the epilogue was roughly the same length as usual. That's because I went back through my story and gave it one final edit and added some extra material. So go check it out, please? I am not going to be adding content like that as I continue writing. Hold on. That was phrased poorly. Here's an outline:_

 _1\. Write main story_

 _2\. Go back and edit_

 _3\. Add additional material_

 _4\. Released additional material with Epilogue in a final update._

 _I hope that makes it clearer. I really like writing Intelligence profiles._

 _Until next time. If you wish for updates check my profile for further information._

 _-Xabiar_


End file.
